Alive
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: The apocalypse is breaking out. You've managed to survive with the help of the four boys from Big Time Rush and you all do pretty good. Until one of the boys get bit and his life hangs by something much smaller than a thread. You have to try to save his life.. Yeah, I know this summary sucks and this is barely the story of the first few chapters. Read it please?
1. Bitten

**Hey! Before you read the story I just wanna say that this is the first time I write something like this. I was watching the walking dead as I was writing so that was... um... yeah. :P  
****This is the first chaper. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

"Quick! This way! Come on!" Carlos yell and wave with his hands. As if it would make you go faster. You're running. Supporting Logan with one of your shoulders. He groan and trips on almost every step. He's badly injured on his left side and you only had time to apply a light pressure to the wound before you had to go.

"Aaarggh! No. I can't do it. You have to leave me." He says. You pull him up and drag him further.

"We're NOT leaving you! Logan, don't give up now!" You yell. Carlos quickly unlock the door to your safehouse and opens the door.

"Come on!" He yells. "Hurry!" You try to run faster but Logan is getting heavier and you're getting more and more exhausted. "Grace come on!"

"I'M GETTING THERE OKAY?!" You yell at Carlos. Kendall gives you a pat on the shoulder and helps you with Logan. James are right behind you and finish off a tall walker, with an ugly yellow t-shirt, with the fire ax he hasn't let go off since this whole thing started.

"James get over here now!" Kendall say and hands Logan over to you again and pull out a knife and stabs a walker in the eye. "Shit!" He says when another approaches you and Logan from behind and he takes down that one too. "Hurry the fuck up James!"

You all get into the safehouse and Carlos locks the door and seal it from the inside. Kendall and James helps you carry Logan to the biggest room in the safehouse, that happen to be the kitchen and put him down on the table.

You run off to the room where you store medicine, fist aid kits and other medical supplies. You're not sure what you need, Logan is usually the one handling wounds but now he's the one hurt, so you take a first aid kit and some antibiotics together with a bunch of bandages and a bottle of liquor, to clean up the wound with. Yes, Logan taught you that.

"Grace!" Kendall calls from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" You whisper even though you know he can't hear you. You run back to the kitchen and place out all the things on the counter. "What do I do now?" You say and look at the other guys.

"Clean up the wound!" Logan whines and slam his fists on the table underneath him. "Hurry!" You get a clean rag and drench it in alcohol. You take another rag and push it into Logan's mouth.

"Bite this." You say and take a knife and rip open his shirt. The wound is worse than you thought.

"Holy fuck!" James exclaim when he sees the wound on Logan's side. "What the fuck got you? Godzilla?!" Logan mumbles something but you can't hear what he says.

"I'm sorry..." You say and look at Logan. Then you pour the liquor straight on to the wound. He screams, muffled by the rag and wriggled on the table. "Hold him!" James and Kendall help to hold Logan still. "I'm sorry Logan." You say and start to remove the pieces of dead skin and flesh from the wound. Logan screams every time you touch him and the others have a hard time keeping him still.

"Aawhww... fhhmuuuk!" You pour more alcohol in the wound then rinse with clean water. Logan calm down a bit and lean his head down on the table. He breaths heavy and lets go of the rag.

"I'm sorry Logan. The worst pain is over now. I think..." You hurry to put bandages on him and with the help of James and Kendall you carry him to the huge bedroom and put him on the large king-size bed. You sit down on the bed next to him. "Are you okay Logan?" You ask. He open his eyes and look at you.

"I-... I think so. T-thanks." You stroke his head and smile at him.

"Can you guys prepare some food?" You ask. Carlos volunteers and disappear back into the kitchen. James follow him and help him clean up. Kendall lingers in the door way.

"Is he... gonna turn?" he ask and look at Logan. You stroke Logan's head again. He has a slight fever and he's sweating. It hurts to see him like that.

"I don't know..." You say. Kendall walk over to the bed and put something on the edge of the bed, then leaves. He stops in the door and turns around.

"Just in case." He walks away but leaves the door open. You look at the gun he left you. Then you look at Logan. No.


	2. He's not dead

When the food is ready you try to get Logan to eat but he's unconscious. You eat in the bed and the others take turns on guarding the entrances to the safehouse and from time to time check on you and Logan.

After a few hour he twitch and open his eyes. He looks confused. You hush and start to stroke his hair again.

"Shh.. take it easy. I'm here." You say and his eyes focus on you.

"G-grace..." He whispers. His voice is weak and squeaky. "How long has it been?" He asks and starts to cough. You look at your watch, even if it was several weeks since it had stopped.

"About four hours." You say and shrug your shoulders. Logan coughs again.

"If... if I last like this for more than eight hours... the chances of survival is almost fifty percent bigger." He says. "Under five hours is only about a twenty percent chance." Oh, Logan with his math talk...

"R-really?!" He nods. Logan is really pale. He looks like he's seen a ghost. When you think about it he kinda looks like a ghost himself... He starts shaking slightly. "Logan hold on." You say. Then he starts doing something you've never seen him do before. He starts crying.

"Grace..." He sobs and his eyes are overflowing with tears but he's too weak to lift his hand and wipe the tears away.. "Grace... I don't wanna die." You shake your head and lift his head up in your lap and continue to stroke his hair.

"No. Shhh... no... you won't die. Shh..." You say. He starts coughing again.

"I don't wanna die yet. I wanna live. I wanna live with you." You stop for a second. "I don't want to leave you." He whines.

"Logan don't... you won't die. You're gonna live. Okay. Don't give up." You say and hug him. He hides his face in your stomach and cries. Kendall looks in through the door he looks at Logan with a sad expression. The others show up as well.

"I don't wanna die." Logan whisper and you feel your own eyes starting to tear up.

"Shh..." Is all you can say. You don't know a single word to say to him right now. Honestly, you don't know if he's gonna be alright or not. He's white as snow by now and his lips are turning blue.

"Is he...?" Carlos asks when Logan hasn't been moving for a while. You shake your head.

"No. No, he's still breathing. And his heart pounds. I can feel it!" You say and run your fingers through his hair. "He's not dead." You say and hug Logan. "He's not dead..." Kendall put's his left hand on your shoulder and his right hand on the pulse point on Logan's neck.

"I can't feel anything." He says. You push him away.

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" You yell. The boys look worried and sad.


	3. I'm sorry

**So this story is about to take a quite interesting turn. I didn't think of writing a long story but I've come up with a pretty good idea and I'm gonna continue this further. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Suddenly you feel Logan's hand twitch and he lift if up and put it on you cheek. "L-Logan?" You whisper. You look at Kendall and the others. "See! He's fine! He is alive!" You look back at Logan and smile. He slowly puts his other hand on you other cheek. The other boys look suspicious.

"Grace..." James says. You ignore him.

"Grace... get out of there..." Kendall says warning. "Grace." Something does feel strange... You feel Logan's hands pulling you down. Weak at first, but then then suddenly gets stronger and pull you down. "GRACE!" Kendall yell and grabs the gun on the bed and aims for Logan. But you're in the way and block the head shot.

"GRACE GET OUT OF THERE!" James says and takes a step towards the bed with his ax in a tight grip. You're scared. You can't get away. You close your eyes. Ready for what's coming.

Logan's lips gently brush against yours and the touch develops into a kiss. You let go of his wrists. A quiet moan escapes your lips and you wrap you arms around Logan's neck, pulling him closer. The others look confused. Logan breaks the kiss and smile at you.

"Hey." He says. You smile at him and blink away some tears away.

"H-hey..." Logan sits up and hugs you. The others lower their weapons and breath out. "You're alright..." You say. The other guys come closer and sit on the bed.

"Logan. You're...!" Carlos says and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "How?"

"I... I really don't know." He says and shakes his head. He's not as pale anymore. And his lips are getting that sweet color back. You hug him.

"But you're alive!" You say and he hugs you again. "You're alive!" Logan let go of you and looks at the others. It looks like he's trying to remember something or just thinking really hard.

"I'm alive..." He mumbles. "But... I... died. I think." He says. You hug him again.

"It doesn't matter! You're alive when we could have lost you. I could have lost you..." You say and kiss him.

Kendall, that just a few days earlier confessed his feelings for you, feelings you couldn't answer, frowns and leaves the bedroom. James and Carlos stays and talk about how glad they are that Logan's alive and well.

"I can't believe you're okay!" James says and gives Logan a big hug. Logan frown in pain and breathe through his teeth. "Oh. Sorry, Logan." James says.

"You must be hungry." You say and go to the kitchen. James and Carlos stays with Logan. You try to reheat the food Carlos made and as you wait you feel a pair of eyes on your back. You sigh and turn around.

"So that's why..." Kendall says with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning in the door way. He's not looking at you. He's looking at the floor by your feet. "Logan."

"Kendall..." You say. "I-..." You're not sure of what to say. "I'm..." Kendall see you struggle with words and shake his head.

"D-don't..." He says. "I get it. You love him. Don't you." He looks disappointed when you nod. Then he sighs. "I should have known." He put his hand on his forehead. You look at him.

"I'm sorry Kendall..." You say and take the plate with food and bring it to Logan. Leaving Kendall standing in the kitchen.


	4. Lost team member

**Hey! Are you enjoying the story so far? :)**

**Sorry for this chapter. It's more of a story kinda writing. You know. A little background. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chaper. It will be pretty interesting ;)**

* * *

Logan ate the food quickly and sloppy. Wow, he was really hungry. You watched him eat and stayed with him when James and Carlos left again. Kendall didn't come back. You had a bad feeling. Things were about to get very awkward. The dark was creeping in on you and soon it was time for bed. And you all slept in the same room. For safety reasons. Not everyone at the same time though. There was always one person awake, guarding the others.

"You must be tired." Logan says. "You've been awake all this time." He strokes your cheek. You smile at him.

"So have the others. And they've been guarding as well. I'm fine." Carlos giggles.

"No. You were worried sick of Logan. For a while I thought that you was gonna faint, Grace." He says and you push him gently.

"Shut up." You whisper. Carlos giggles and James grins and shakes his head.

"Who'll take the first guard tonight?" Kendall is standing by the bed. You all look at him.

"I'll do it." You say. Logan pulls you down.

"Grace, you're tired." He says. Kendall glance at him then back to you.

"Can you do it?" He asks. You get out of Logan's grip and stand up. Looking Kendall right in the eyes.

"Yes." Kendall nods and you take the small pipe you've used as a weapon for the last few weeks.

The boys all lay down on the only bed in the house. There's a couch in the house but the bed is more comfortable and the bedroom is the safest room in the house. You leave the room and slightly closes the door, but not all the way.

It's pretty cold so you look for a jacket or something. You can't find anything else but one of James's shirts so you put it on. He wouldn't mind. Nothing did. Clothes wasn't a problem anymore. They was only for keeping warm and covering up the body. It didn't matter how you looked anymore.

You walked around the house for a bit and went to check how the food and supplies were doing. Most things were pretty stocked up. The only thing you really needed right now was medical supplies. The guys tried their best being careful whenever they were out, but somehow they almost every time came back with a small cut, a sprained ankle or a bruise. It's a miracle how they are still alive! But you guess it's thanks to Kendall. He's still the leader, just not of a band but a team of survivors. He'd been doing such a good work. But he's been kinda down lately. Even before he confessed and you turned him down.

You used to be six in the group. There was another girl here. Lydia. You liked her, she was nice and a good chef. She grew up on a farm with her dad and three brothers, she even knew how to hunt. Perfect for you team. But about ten days ago she got grabbed.

You, Lydia, Kendall and James had been out hunting. Lydia had managed to kill a small deer. How she did it, you had no idea. Kendall and James carried it back to the safehouse and you guarded their backs. Lydia ran ahead to see if the way was clear. It wasn't. She got surrounded pretty quickly and managed to take down four or five walkers with her baseball-bat before they finally got to her. You couldn't save her. James and Kendall were too far away and you only had a weak spear made out a broom-stick that you sharpened. There was no way you could have taken down all those walkers with it. You got one or two of them before the walkers got too close and James and Kendall came to the rescue. They finished off the rest of the walkers, but still... they'd got Lydia.

You could still remember her. A dark haired girl with a sweet smile and freckles. You wiped away a few tears when someone tapped you on the shoulder. It was James.

"Time for my watch." He said and smiled tired. Had two hours passed already? You nodded and went back to the bedroom. Carlos was snoring and hugging a pillow. Kendall looked like he was faking sleep, but he didn't. He always slept like that. On his guard. Logan slept like he'd done all day. Still and sometimes grimacing in pain when he shifted in his sleep.

The only free space on the bed was in between Logan and Kendall. You carefully climbed over Logan and lay down next to him snuggling his right arm. You feel Kendall curl up and turn his back to you. So maybe he did fake his sleep after all.


	5. Chaos

You wake up the next morning with, not Kendall, Carlos snuggling your back. Logan is still sleeping but he looks a lot better already. You sit up and carefully climb over Logan again and then silently walking out in the kitchen. It's empty.

The door to the balcony is open. You find Kendall sitting outside in the sun. He's only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Across his lap lies a rifle. His eyes are closed but you know that he's probably already heard you and knows that you're there. You don't feel like talking to him right now so you walk back to the kitchen and look over the left overs from last night.

"Morning." James mumbles and sits down by the table that still smells from detergent and Logan's blood. You smile at him.

"Good morning. Any trouble last night?" He shakes his head.

"No, Kendall took over after only an hour." He says and rubs his eyes. Why did he do that? He was up now as well. That means he's been up all night. He must still be upset.

"Good morning, Gracie." Carlos say and sit down next to James. You smile at him and put down two plates with left overs on the table. The boys ate hungrily. "You're not having any?" Carlos asks. You shake your head.

"No. It's alright. I'm not really hungry." You say and grab a third plate and bring it out on the balcony. You stand there for a while, with the plate in your hands, and watch Kendall. His eyes are still closed.

"What is it?" He suddenly asks without opening his eyes. You put your weight on the other leg.

"Um... I thought that you would be hungry. I... brought some food." You hold out the plate. He opens his eyes and stare at the plate for a few seconds. Then he looks away.

"I'm not hungry." He says.

"Liar." You mumble. He turns his face and look at the plate again. You try to catch his eyes but he's persistently avoiding your eyes.

"What?"

"You're lying." You say. "You can't look me in the eyes when you lie. That's why you avoid looking at me." He slowly meets your eyes. You put the plate in his lap. "Eat." You say. Then leave him alone. When you get back to the kitchen Logan's standing by the counter.

"Logan! What are you doing here! You need to lie down!" You yell and he turns around.

"Good morning." He says and smiles. James and Carlos giggles.

"We're going out on the yard. I really need to go out and get some air." James says and he and Carlos leaves.

"Don't forget to lock the gate. I don't want you two dying." You say before they leave the room.

You walk up to Logan and put a hand on his forehead. The fever is gone. You lift up his shirt and inspect the bandage. "Hello." Logan says and smirks. The bandage seems clean and it doesn't smell bad. A good sign.

"Sorry, Logan. I have to check on you. I think that we should change that later." You say. Logan smiles and pulls you into a hug and kiss your lips.

"Thank you for saving my life, Grace." He says and you smile.

"I don't know what I would have done if you died." You say and hug him. He kisses you neck and you shudder. "Logan." You mumble and he starts nipping on you skin. You giggle. "Stop that!" You say but he doesn't listen. Soon the nipping turns into small bites. "Logan, stop. It hurts." Again. He don't listen. The biting gets worse and you try to push him away. "Logan! Stop!" You yell. He's leaning over you and you both fall to the ground. You feel the thin skin on your neck break and the familiar smell of blood enters you nostrils.

You let out a small yell in pain and suddenly the pain is gone. You look up and see Kendall dragging you away from Logan, who's looking confused. He's got blood all around his mouth.


	6. Gunshot

Sorry for a kinda late-ish upload. School starts next week and I'm gonna be really busy :/ But I'll try to upload when I can

Enjoy this, rather short, chapter :)

* * *

"G-Grace?" Logan says and stares at you. "What happened?" He asks and take a step closer. Kendall pulls you away from Logan and into his arms.

"Don't you fucking move." He says and aims his gun at Logan's head. Logan stops and stares at the gun.

"No! Don't shoot him!" You say. Kendall looks at you then back at Logan.

"He tried to kill you, Grace." He says and hugs you closer, protective. James and Carlos come running.

"What happened?" James says. "We heard a scream." He looks at you and his eyes widen. "Holy shit! What happened?" He asks and then he looks at Kendall.

"Logan bit Grace." He says not looking away from Logan. Both James and Carlos stare at Logan. He looks sad and confused.

"I-..." He says. "I didn't mean to... I don't know what... got into me. I just... Please." He says. "I'm sorry." He takes another step towards you. Kendall hugs you closer and pushes down the hammer on the gun. It's now ready to shoot.

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it." He says. You put your hand on Kendall's chest.

"Kendall, stop..." You say. Your vision is getting blurry and you feel dizzy. "Don't shoot him."

"She needs medical attention." Logan says and looks at you. James and Carlos that's been pretty much stunned grabs you and pulls you away from Kendall and Logan. Since the kitchen is... occupied, they take you to the living room and Carlos leaves to get medical supplies.

"Does it hurt?" James asks. You shake your head.

"No. But I have to stop Kendall." You say. Carlos comes back and the two boys help each other out cleaning the wound. "Stop it guys. I need to go back." You say. You try to stand up but they hold you down.

"Wait, Grace. Your wound." Carlos says but you get away and runs back towards the kitchen. You're running through the hallway when you hear a loud gunshot from the kitchen.


	7. She loves you

**Dun dun duuuun! Sorry for torturing you guys, making you wait and all. But... Yeah. Time is precious here and soon I'll have a lot less of it. I'll try to upload as often as I can, but school is so hard :( **

* * *

You fall to your knees. "No..." You whisper and stare at the kitchen door. You pull yourself together and hurry to the kitchen but you hesitate before you enter. Logan is standing where he stood when you left. There's a hole in the cupboard behind Logan from where the bullet hit.

"Why?" Logan says and stares at Kendall. Kendall lowers the gun.

"Grace would hate me if I killed you." He says and sighs. "She loves you." His voice is shaky but he's really trying to keep it steady.

"Kendall... I-" Logan says. But Kendall walks out of the kitchen. He stops before he gets to the door and turns around and look at Logan.

"If you hurt her." He says and warningly hold up his finger. "If you in any way hurt her. I'll kill you. Do you hear me? I'll kill you." Logan nods. You hurry up and hide in the store room and you hear Kendall walk up the stairs. You peek out the door. The coast is clear so you sneak back to the kitchen.

"Logan!" You say and he turns around and looks at you.

"Grace! What are you doing here? You're still bleeding!" He says and you run to him and hug him. "Grace..." You hug him tighter.

"Logan, are you alright?" You ask.

"I'm fine. But Grace. You're still bleeding!" He says and grabs your arms. "Carlos!" Ye calls and Carlos show up in the door. "Grace is still bleeding. Wasn't you going to help her?!" He says. Carlos looks a bit ashamed.

"Y-yeah... Come on Grace." He says and holds his hand out to you. He won't move closer. You look at Logan.

"Go." He says and smiles.

"Please. Logan. Go to bed again. You need to rest." You say and he nods. You follow Carlos back down to the living room and let him and James clean up the wound. Carlos was a bit afraid of hurting you so James had to do the most work. When they're done they put you to rest in the couch. They get up to leave.

"Carlos..." You mumble and he turns and look at you.

"Y-yeah?" He asks. "What is it?"

"Could you... come here for a moment?" James leaves and Carlos come and sit down next to you.

"W-what's up?" He asks. "Are you alright?" You look at the door.

"Where did Kendall go?" You ask. Carlos shrugs his shoulders.

"Balcony? I don't know." He says. You nod. "Why?" You shake your head.

"Oh... I was just wondering." You say. Carlos pats your shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll go if there wasn't something else you wanted." He leaves you on the couch.

* * *

**Yeah, I just couldn't kill Logan off. At least not yet ;)**

**But who knows. I don't. I have to write the rest, haha. Stan tuned for more chapters! :)**


	8. I had a feeling

**Still reading? Oh, good :)**

**Yes. I am going to continue this a bit further. I've come up with something I'm quite happy and curious about myself. We'll see how it goes ;)**

* * *

You rest for a few hours. But you're not tired. You get up and sneak around the house. Logan went back to bed like you ordered. Kendall's still sitting out on the balcony and James and Carlos went outside to play football in the yard. Luckily the yard is surrounded by an eight feet high wall. Protecting you against walkers.

You don't really know what to do. Logan needs his rest. You don't want to face Kendall just yet and you're just not in the mood for football... You decide to explore the house. Sure, you and the others had already done that but you hadn't checked through all the rooms a hundred percent.

You start off in the second bedroom. There's a smaller bed here. And some toys. A child's room. You sit down on the small bed and look around. The walls are painted pink but the paint is worn. You don't stay long in there. It's kinda sad that it used to live a child in there that's probably... gone now.

The next room you explore is the bathroom. You look trough the cabinet under and over the sink. You find another bottle of painkillers that you put in your pocket. You also find a small bag filled with make up. You can barley remember the last time you wore make up. You smile and apply some eyeliner, it looks good. You smile and continue with a pink lip gloss.

"Grace?" You hear Logan call from the living room. You put the make up bag back in the cabinet.

"I'm coming!" You hurry down the stairs and find Logan sitting on the couch. "Hey. What is it?" You ask. He looks up at you. He looks surprised.

"You're wearing make up!" He says and smiles. You blush and smile shyly.

"Y-yeah... I found some in the bathroom..." You say. "Um... what's wrong?" Logan shakes his head and smiles.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so tired of lying in the bedroom. I need a change, you know." You nod. "Um... Grace..." He says and you walk over and sit down in the couch.

"What is it?" He takes your hand and gently strokes it.

"I-... I'm sorry about before. I honestly don't know what got into me. It was like... I blacked out!" He says. "I'm so sorry." You shake your head.

"Logan... It's al-"

"No. It's not alright. What if I'd hurt you? More than I already did." He says. You take his face in your hands.

"Logan. I love you." You say and kiss him. "I'll take the risk." He looks sad.

"I had a feeling you'd say that..." He says. "I'm just so scared that I'll hurt you again." You hug him and rock back and forth.

"You won't. I just know it." You say. Logan hugs you. "I love you, Logan."


	9. Running away

**Do you like the story so far? Yes? No? Please. A review would make my day five times brighter! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

A few days pass. You get better fast and so does Logan. The wound healed good and he walked around a lot instead of just lying down, that you told him to.

You, Carlos and James went out to try to find some food. The boys were tired of canned food. You made your way to the closest shop, a little less than two miles away from the house. You insisted on that someone stayed at home together with Logan and you were very surprised when Kendall volunteered. And you was a bit worried considering what you heard the day Logan bit you.

"You okay, Grace?" James asks and touches you arm. You twitch and blink a few times.

"What?" James sigh.

"Concentrate." He says and knocks on your forehead. "We're not at the safehouse. You have to focus." You nod and continue on.

There's barley nothing in the shop. You find a few cans with fruit. The boys aren't too happy about that. You also find some batteries and candles. Not as important as food, but still needed. You head back to the safehouse without encountering any walkers. A good thing.

When you get back Logan's sitting in the kitchen reading a book you brought him a few days ago. He got so excited when you gave it to him. Logan wasn't allowed out just yet. So whenever you found a book you brought it to him. He smiles at you but frowns when you put the cans on the table.

You find Kendall on the balcony. He's in his usual spot in the garden chair with a rifle laying across his lap. He's sleeping which is unusual for Kendall. He barley ever slept. Only a few hours at night. You smile at him. He's got goosebumps on his arms. Silly Kendall. Falling asleep outside. You go inside and get a blanket from the bedroom and cover him up. He shifts in his sleep and mumbles something. You gently stroke his head and go back down into the kitchen, where chaos is breaking out.

"Logan... stay where you are." Carlos says, he's trapped in the corner. James is unconscious on the floor.

"Wh- what the hell is going on?" You yell from the door. Logan turns to you. His eyes are dark and aggressive. "L-Logan?" He takes a step and grabs your neck. "Logan... stop." You whine. He's strangling you.

"I-I'll go and get Kendall!" Carlos says.

"No!" You yell. "No! Help me, Carlos!" Carlos hesitates before he picks up James's ax and hit Logan in the side with the non-sharp end. He hisses in pain, fall to the floor and lets go of you. His eyes soften and he looks confused. You fall to the floor and put you hand over your sore throat.

"G-Grace?" Logan says and stares at you. Carlos lowers the ax but stays alert. Logan frowns. "I... I did it again. Didn't I?" He says.

"Logan..." You crawl closer to him.

"No. Get away from me." He says and push you away. You frown.

"But..." Logan quickly get up and pushes you out of his way.

"No!" He yells and run out. You get up and run after him.

"Logan, wait!" You call after him but he runs out the front door and swiftly jumps up and climb over the wall. "Logan!" You yell after him. You're way too short to climb over the wall and the gate is locked so you can't get out. "LOGAN!" You shake the gate, like it's going to open when you do. You slide to the ground and start crying. "Logan..." You whine and watch him run out of sight.

* * *

**Dun. Dun... DUUUUUUNNNN! Oh no! Logan! What will happen now?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of... ALIVE! *epic music and fireworks***


	10. Gone

**Sorry for missing out on a day. Time is just so short here and this week is really stressfull for me. I've got much to do... :/**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways :)**

* * *

"Logan!" You call again and punch the gate with your first. Tears are running down your cheeks and you sob.

"Grace..." You feel a hand on your shoulder. It's Kendall. You can't even bring yourself to look at him. "Grace. Let's go inside. It's cold out here." He says and helps you up. "Please." He says softly when you struggle. You suddenly stand up and wrap your arms around him. He's surprised at first but then put his arms around you.

"He's gone..." You whimper. "Kendall... he's gone!" Kendall pats your back and you cries into his shirt.

Kendall doesn't say anything. He knows better than that. He just stands there and let you cry and sometimes he strokes your hair. After almost half an hour you calm down enough to be lead inside the house again. James is awake, with a nasty bump on his head, and he and Carlos are sitting in the living room. They look at you when Kendall leads you past the living room, up the stairs and up to the bed room.

"Grace... here." He says and leads you to to the bed. You flop down on the bed and hug one of the pillows and start to cry again. Kendall looks sad and looks at you for a few seconds before he tries to sneak out.

"D-don't go!" You sob and he stops. You sit up and wipe your eyes. "Don't leave me." You cry. He sighs sadly and sits down on the bed next to you. You lay down again and he begins stroking your hair and humming on one of their old songs. You stop crying and just lay there. Sobbing and hugging the life out of the pillow. After a while Carlos head pop up in the door.

"Um... f-food is... ready. If you're hungry." He says. Kendall nods. "H-how are you doing Grace?" He says and walks closer to the bed. Kendall give him a thankful look.

"I-..." Your underlip tremble and you're about to start crying again. Kendall gently strokes your shoulder.

"It's okay!" Carlos says and hold his arms up. "Just... take it easy. Alright?" He says and laugh stiffly. "A-are you hungry?" He asks. You nod and hug the pillow closer. "Do you wanna eat?" Carlos continues. You nod again. He smile at you. "Great. Come on down. I've made your favorite stew." He says and reaches out his hand. You stare at it for a while and then grab it and let go of the pillow. With your other hand you grab on to Kendall's arm.

Carlos leads you down to the kitchen and you sit down in one of the chairs by the table. Carlos snakes out of your grip and put food on the table. Kendall sits down next to you and James joins in on your other side. Carlos takes the seat on the other side of the table. He smiles encouraging at you and you eat. It's all going pretty well until your eyes fall on the empty chair next to Carlos. Your eyes immediately tear up and you bite the inside of your cheek. James pats you on your shoulder and hugs you.

"I'm sorry, Grace." He says. It sounds like Logan is dead. Like he passed away. You could think of it that way. But you don't. You can only think of the fact that he isn't dead. He is still alive and he is out there and it's getting dark, fast.

The guys won't let you take the first guard. James takes it and you crawl into the bed that seems a lot bigger when you're only three people in it. It's sad. Really. You lie lifeless in bed and you can't sleep. Carlos is hugging you and snores quietly. Kendall lies on your left side just as lifeless as you but his eyes are closed. You can hear James walk around the house, humming or quietly singing to himself. You want to get out of bed but you can't. Your body wont listen.

"Kendall...?" You turn your head and look at him. "Kendall." You whisper again. His eyes open and he turn his head and looks into your eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispers back. You stare into his emerald eyes.

"Is... is he... coming back?" You ask. Kendall's eyes let go of yours and he looks at a point an inch or two above your head. He's gonna lie again, you think. But then he looks back into your eyes.

"I don't know." He says. He's being honest with you. "I don't know." He repeats. You lean your head on his arm.

"I don't hate you." You whisper. Kendall looks up at the ceiling and sighs relieved.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Meh? **

**Tell me in a review ;)**


	11. Exploring

**Hiya Guys! :) I'm uploading this to day together with a small message. I'm going to Gothenburh over the weekend. Yupp. With out computer or wifi. Meaning: No uploading 'til I get back. :( Sowy :(**

**If you haven't read my other stories (some btr one shots...) and wait for my return!**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You don't really know how. But you fall asleep. When you wake up it's bright outside. You yawn and turn over to find Kendall, actually sleeping next to you. He looks relaxed and calm. You haven't seen him like this in a while. You sigh and get out of bed. James and Carlos sits in the living room talking with low voices.

"Hi." You say and they both jump in surprise.

"Grace! You're up! Hey!" James says and smiles at you. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, you shrug your shoulders.

"I guess..." You wrap your arms around yourself. It's pretty cold. After all it's only early April. A shiver goes through your body.

"Are you cold, Grace?" Carlos asks and you nod. He gets up and takes his sweatshirt off. He gives it to you. "Here you go." You shake your head.

"Carlos if I take it you'll be cold." You say. Carlos chuckles.

"It's alright. My hot latino blood keeps me warm." He jokes. You smile and take the sweatshirt.

"Thanks." You say and pull it over your head. You sit down with James and Carlos in the couch. One or two hour later Kendall comes down.

"Good morning." He mumbles. You all greet him and he sits down in the armchair and rubs his eyes.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Carlos asks. "Anyone up for a game of football?" James is of course up for it. You're not too excited and passes. Kendall doesn't wanna play either. James and Carlos goes out to the yard to play and you watch them from the balcony. You sit down in the garden chair. It's very comfortable, no wonder Kendall spends so much time out here. The sun is shining on you. It's one of those warm spring days that you like so much.

"Touchdown!" James yells and throws the ball into the ground and run a victory lap around the yard. Carlos laughs and pick the ball up and try to throw it at James. He dodges and tries to do a cartwheel. Which he fails. You giggle and they boys look up at you. "Oh, like you would do it better!" James says and chuckles.

"I know I would!" You call back and smile. The guys down at the ground laugh and continue playing. You decide to go and explore the house again. Last time you found a bunch of make up. Who knows what you would find this time. You get up out of the chair and go inside. You push the curtains aside and walk right into Kendall. "Oh. Sorry." You say.

"It's alright." He says you walk past him. "Where are you going?" He asks. You stop and turn around.

"Um... exploring." You say and look down at his feet. He nods.

"Oh... okay. Be careful, okay?" He says. You nod.

"I'm just gonna check out the house and maybe the yard. I'm not going far." You say. He nods again and walks out on the balcony. You look at him for a second then you hurry down the stairs.

This house is huge! You think as you check the room next to the kitchen. It seems to be some kind of dining room. A long table with ten chairs and a big crystal chandelier above it. The power still works but you don't want to waste energy so the chandelier stays shut. There's a big cabinet on the other side of the table. You walk over to it and open it. It's mostly filled with wine glasses and pretty vases. You close it again and crouches and open the lower doors. Nothing there either. Just a bunch of plates that look old and dusty.

The rest of that room is about as interesting as what was in the cabinet. So you leave. You look through the space under the stair and light up when you find an old radio. You run to the supply room and get some batteries and put them in the radio. You smile when the radio buzzes and then the sweet tones of Whitney Houston voice comes out of the speaker. You go back to the box you found the radio in and find cassettes with Michael Jackson and Madonna. You sit and listen to the music for a while and hum to Madonna's 'La Isla Bonita' when Carlos walk past you he starts humming as well. He stops and backs up.

"Oh my god! Is that a...?" You smile and nod at him. "Oh so cool!" You give him the radio.

"Go and show James." You say and smile. You're not really in the mood for company right now. Carlos smiles at you and hurries back out to James.

You get up and look around. Is there anything else you haven't explored yet? You walk around for a while. But you don't think about it until you walk past the door.

You guys haven't checked the basement yet.

* * *

**Oh Grace... Don't you watch... I mean... didn't you watch horror movies? Nothing good ever happens in the basement. EVER!**

**Yes. I am leaving you with this cliffhanger 'til I get back on sunday or Monday. Then I'll upload the next chapter. Hoping you don't hate me for leaving ;)**

**See ya in the future :)**


	12. Clumsy

**Guess who's back early? :D**

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter of Alive :) Enjoy!**

* * *

You knew better than going down there by yourself. But there was just something that made you ignore your common sense and open the door and slowly walk down the stairs. It's pretty dark down there. The lights work but it doesn't really make any difference. Most of the light comes from a small window that is blocked with planks. You look around for a while and poke various things that look funny.

"What are you doing down here?" You jump and exclaim a small whimper and turn around.

"K-Kendall... god... you scared me." You say and breathes out. "I'm just exploring." He nods and looks around. "W-why are you here?" You ask.

"I thought I heard music..." He says and picks up something from the floor. "I got curious." He says and smiles guilty.

"Yeah, I found an old radio. But Carlos have it right now." He nods again. The two of you look around for a while. You notice another door behind a shelf. "Hey. Look at this." You say and pushes the shelf out of the way. You slowly open the door. It's a bit stuck but you get it open.

There's a small string hanging from a light bulb you pull it and the light bulb lights up the small space.

"Look at this!" You say and wave at Kendall. "Look at all this food!" You move in a bit and Kendall looks over your shoulder. Boxes filled with cans of food, flour and sugar. You know stuff that last long. They seem fine.

"Wow. That's great. But why would they store it in here?" Kendall says and crouches to look closer. You take a step to the left so that he'll get more space when you accidentally hit some thing, it looks like old planks, with your shoulder and it falls over you. You jump out of the way and the planks fall on the door that shuts close.

"Oops..." You say and look at Kendall. He sighs and stands up.

"You're always so clumsy." He says and grabs the door handle and pull. The handle breaks right off and you both stare at it.

"If I'm clumsy then what the hell are you?" You say and Kendall frowns.

"Dammit." He tries to open the door then push it open. "It's no use..." He says after a minute or two of trying. "It's stuck." You sigh. "Carlos! James!" Kendall calls.

"That's no use either. They're both outside and they probably have the radio on..." You sit down on the dusty floor. Kendall looks at the door then down on you. He sighs and sits down next to you.

* * *

**So clumsy :P Yes. Well how do we solve this?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	13. Confessions in the Dark

**Hey! I'm not oo happy about this chapter for some reason :/ I just... meh.**

**But, yeah. Anyways. Enjoy:)**

* * *

You and Kendall sit quietly for god knows how long. You can see that the light underneath the door is getting weaker. It must be getting late.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Kendall mumbles. You look at him.

"It's alright. The doorknob was rotten." You say. He shakes his head.

"I'm not talking about that. Even if that was my fault too." He says. What is he trying to pull here? "I'm talking about Logan." He says. You stare at him. "If I hadn't been so distracted that day. If I had only checked that room. Logan would still be here." He says. "It was my fault he was bitten. I'm sorry." He let's out a sob. "Gosh, I'm such a lousy leader. First Lydia and now... Logan. My best friend." He wipes his eyes. "Next I'll probably lose you." His voice cracks. You put your hand on his arm.

"Kendall..."

"Letting you explore the house like this by yourself. And the basement too! We haven't even checked here yet. What if there was a walker down here? Or if you'd get locked up in here by yourself. I would never have even thought of looking down here." He says.

"Kendall! Look at me!" You say and grab his head between your hands. "You're not a lousy leader. You're a great leader. Look at this house. It's safe! We got electricity, running water and a fricking wall around the house! Accidents happen! Lydia's death wasn't your fault! Logan wasn't bit because you didn't check the room." You say and add a small break. Kendall stares at you. "I checked the room but not good enough. The walker was actually hiding. I didn't see him. But if had just... looked a little closer..." You let out a sob. Kendall puts his arms around you and hide his face in your neck.

"Grace... don't cry." He says and sobs himself.

"B-but... you're crying." You say and hug him back. He chuckles and looks at you with a smile on his lips.

"I am not." He says and wipes his eyes. "It's just so dusty in here!" He says and sniffles. You start laughing. Kendall chuckles and wipes his eyes again.

"You're so funny." You say while trying to catch your breath. Kendall smiles and shakes his head. "I like you like this." You say. "When you relax and actually have fun." Kendall looks at you.

"Am I not relaxed enough?" He says. You smile.

"No. I think you're taking the leader role too serious. You're kinda boring." You say and poke his arm. "It's much funnier when you're like this. Like you were before." He chuckles.

"Maybe... I have been a little too grown up lately." You nod.

"Yup." You turn around and grab a can of peaches. You open it and eat one of them. "Mm. Tasty." You hold out the can to Kendall. "Want one?" He nods and takes one. You start laughing again when he bites it and juice runs down his chin and he curses under his breath.

"So funny." He says sarcastically and add a grimace. You giggle and wipe his chin with your, sorry... Carlos's, sweatshirt. Kendall blushes and look away.

You finish the can of fruit and share the juice in it. You add a witty comment about Kendall making a mess and he starts to tickle you. You beg him to stop as you squirm around giggling. He laughs and drinks the rest, without making a mess.

You're not sure how long time it's gone. A few hours at least. It's so dark outside the door that the only thing giving light is the weak light bulb hanging above you. Sleep sneaks up on you and you almost doze off against Kendall's arm when he taps your shoulder.

"Hey. I think I heard James!"

* * *

**Sweet, ay? :)**

**Yeah. Idk, I just don't like it :/ The next chapters will be better I hope.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	14. Dreams

**Hey guys! Like... I've been getting A LOT of views lately. I'm so happy! :) I just love you guys 3 Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Anyways. Here's another chapter for you. Please keep reading, The rising views really make me want to write more for you to read! And please review :)**

* * *

Kendall gets up and starts pounding the door. You get up as well. Yeah you can hear them too.

"Kendall! Grace! Where are you?!" You hear, a bit muffled by the door.

"James!" Kendall calls. "Carlos! Down here! In the basement!" You can hear steps down the stair and a crash of some kind.

"Dammit! The light went out!" You hear James say. "Carlos go and get a flashlight." You pound the door.

"James! James over here!" You yell and press yourself against the door and put your ear against it. "James?!" Kendall awkwardly move back a bit. But you're still almost pressed against each other. God this room in small.

"Where the hell are you guys?!" James asks. You pound the door again.

"In here! We're stuck in here! The handle broke off!" You call.

"Hold on a second." James says. Steps in the stairs.

"I've got a flashlight. Do you know where they are?"

"Carlos! We're over here!" Kendall calls. You both pound on the door.

"Hey, there! By the shelf!" Carlos says and you hear him run over to the door. You see the light shine in under the door.

"Grace, Kendall? You in there?" James asks.

"No, we're in the space shuttle by the old bikes. Of course we're in here!" Kendall yells. You giggle and he smile at you. You can hear that James and Carlos got confused over Kendall's joke.

"Get the door open!" You say.

"O-okay." James says. "Back away from the door." He says. Kendall and you have to press yourselves to the wall so that you don't get smacked in the face by the door that flung open. "Hey." James says and smiles.

"Finally!" You say and put your hands on your hip.

"How long have you been in there?" Carlos asks.

"A few hours." You say and shrugs his shoulders. Kendall nods.

"When you ran off with the radio Grace got bored and went down here by herself." Kendall says and put a hand on your shoulder. "I came down here because I heard music and noticed that the basement door was open." He says.

"Then I found this room full of food and Kendall checked I out and the door shut behind us! Then the handle broke and we couldn't get out!" You say and step out of the room. Kendall follows you. Carlos walk past you to check out the storage.

"You've been in there for that long?" James asked and looked guilty. You nod. "Sorry..." James says and scratches his neck.

"It's alright." You say and smile. "I don't think it was such a bad thing after all." You slightly touch Kendall's hand and he blushes.

"Um... guys. You HAVE to check this out." Carlos say and turns around. He's literally glowing in joy. "Check. This. Out!" He says and holds up a big, very familiar, jar.

"Is that...?" You stutter.

"Holy..." James breathes.

"Oh my god..." Kendall says.

"Yeah." Carlos says and grins and turn the jar around. The stuff you've been craving for weeks. Nutella. "The stuff dreams are made of." He says. You all stare at it.

"S-should we..." You say. "Open it?" The boys all have the same greedy grin on their faces.

"Yes." They say and you all look at each other for a second before you all run up the stairs pushing and shoving each other around to get to the kitchen. You all grab a spoon and Carlos quickly get the lid off.

"Stop!" He says and you all freeze. "At the same time." He says and you all nod. You dip your spoon in the dreamy substance and wait until the others have done the same. "Ready?" Carlos asks. You all nod and you put the spoon in your mouth, moaning when the sweet taste spreads on your tongue.

"Oh my god!" You mumble and close your eyes.

"SO good!" James says and licks the spoon. "I'm in heaven!"

You end up eating almost the whole jar and you decide to save the rest for a later date. It's late and it's really time for bed. You take the first guard and changes with Carlos after about three hours. You crawl up between James and Kendall and fall asleep as soon as your head touches the pillow.

You're caught in a long dream. A dream where you chase Logan through a maze of bright corridors. Running after him and calling his name, only to have him disappear around a corner over and over again. Suddenly you stand by a crossroad. Two long corridors lie ahead of you and you can see the end of each of them.

Logan is standing in the end of the right one. He's looking sad and pale. You call for him but he's not responding.

In the end of the other corridor you see Kendall fighting walkers. He's struggling. They're too many for him. He's being overpowered and won't last much longer.

You see what you gotta do. Choose one. Kendall's seems to get weaker every second and Logan is slowly fading away. Panic. You shut your eyes tight. Then you hear a loud gunshot and Kendall screaming.

You wake up gasping for air and sit up and clenches your fists.

"Are you okay, Grace?" James asks and touches your hand. You flinch and stare at him. He's looking worried. "Bad dream?" He asks. You nod. "Wanna talk about it?" You shake your head. He smiles and pats on the bed. "Don't worry. We're here." He says and glance at Carlos on your other side. Kendall's guarding. You nod and lie down and grab James's hand in your right hand and Carlos's in your left. He mumbles in his sleep and slightly squeezes you hand. You breathe out and fall back asleep.

* * *

**Nightmares? Oh no! **

**I personally hate nighmares. They scare me. But also inspire me! (Yes, I'm a sick person)**

**NUTELLA! I just... idk x)**

**Haha, did you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think of it :)**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	15. Repeat

**Hiya, guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I (as dumb as it seems) fell asleep and then I forgot :/ Sowy :(**

**Anyhow. Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

You fell asleep only to find yourself in the same dream again. Chasing Logan, standing by the crossroad, closing your eyes, the gunshot and Kendall's scream.

You wake up again. Just as out of breath and scared as the last time. But this time James is sleeping and no one's awake to comfort you. You sniffle and crawl closer to the sleeping James. Curling up into a ball as close to him as you can get. You consider James your older, stronger brother and immediately feel safer. But you don't want to fall asleep again. Scared that you'll have to chase after Logan and hear Kendall scream again.

The rest of the night passes by and you're awake when James get up to switch with Kendall. You pretend to sleep when Kendall takes James's spot. The sun rises and peeks into the window. You get out of bed and walk down to the kitchen. You find James sitting on one of the chairs. He smiles at you when you walk in the door.

"Hey." He says and you look at him. "Did you sleep well?" He asks. You shake your head. "Still not talking?" James smiles a worried smile. "Hey... come here." He says and you walk over to him. You sit down on the chair next to him and he looks at you. "The dream." He says. "Was it really that bad." You nod. "Okay. Can you tell me about it?" You shake your head. "Was it about monsters?" He asks. You tilt your head slightly, like a maybe. "Walkers?" You tilt your head again. "Did they get you?" You shake your head. "Did they chase you?" You shake your head again. James sighs a little. He strokes your hair and looks you in the eyes. "Grace, you can tell me. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He says. You shake your head and James looks a little sad. "Okay..." he says. "But if you change your mind I'm always here." He says and smiles.

You're really tired and are practically sleepwalking when Kendall comes and sit in the kitchen. You find it hard to look at him. You hear his screams in your ears and reflexively put your hands over your ears. James looks worried.

"Grace... you look really tired. Maybe you should go to sleep." You shake your head. Kendall turn his attention to you.

"What's wrong with her?" He asks. James looks at him.

"She's not talking. She had a bad dream." Kendall walks over to you and crouches in front of you, trying to catch your eyes.

"Grace..." He says softly. "How are you?" You look away and put your hands over you ears. "Gracie..." He says. Calling you by your childhood nickname. "What's wrong?" You turn away from him and pull your shoulders up. You can still hear him scream in your head. Kendall get's up and looks at James.

"She won't tell me anything. She isn't talking." He says. "She didn't sleep either."

"Grace. You have to tell us what's going on." Kendall says to you. Please, no. You're so tired that you almost fall off the chair. The boys look terrible worried. "Grace. You're almost fainting. You need to sleep." You close your eyes. I don't want to.

James and Kendall helps you back to the bed room. Carlos is awake and on his way down when you get back up.

"James. Could you... stay here... with her?" Kendall asks. James nods and you curl up next to him in the bed. Staring into his chest. Kendall glances worried at you before leaving.

You try your hardest not to fall asleep. But it's impossible and you fall into the same horrible dream again. And again. And again. When you wake up for the seventh time you burst out crying and James hugs you and you cry into his chest.

* * *

**Soooo? This is a pretty boring chapter but yeah. Soon things will really start to go down. I promise. **

**I've got a lot of homework right now. Brace yourselves. Finals are coming! And I have major problems in technology :S Mechanics just isn't my thing :P**

**Well, well. I'll manage.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	16. Choosing

**Heyooo! Did ya miss me? Haha, it's only been a day so maybe not x) **

**About this chapter... Yeah. Right now (I think) the story is really fast paced. And like... yeah... **

**But I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for still reading it means a lot. Leave a review if you have a second to spare ;)**

* * *

This continues for days, eh... nights. You trying to sleep, the nightmare, waking up and crying into James's chest. The boys are now getting real worried, since they don't know what's wrong with you and can't do anything. One night is particularly bad and you cry until your eyes hurt and James is soaked in your tears.

When you finally stop crying you see Kendall standing in the door way. You look at him and he looks at you. He slowly walks over and you hug him. You hug him as tight as you can. Scared that the walkers will get him if you don't. He rubs you back and James leaves the two of you alone.

"Grace..." Kendall says after a while. "Please... tell me what's wrong." You sniffle and he squeezes you a bit. "Grace." He says. You're not sure of what to say. "Gracie... Please." You look at him, you stare right into his worried eyes. A pair of worried, deep, green eyes.

Suddenly. A smile breaks out on your face. A small, but a real smile. You know what to do. Kendall gives you a confused smile back. You lean your head against his chest and relax. "Grace, what are you-" Kendall whispers and you shift a bit in his lap and utter your first words in days.

"Shh... I'm trying to sleep."

Since you're so tired it doesn't take long before you fall asleep. Kendall's humming help as well.

And soon you open your dream-eyes you look to the left where you already know Logan will appear. But he doesn't. You get a bit suspicious. And walk the way you usually do. And soon enough Logan appears. He looks a lot sadder than before.

"Why, Grace?" He says. His voice is nothing more than an echo. "Why are you doing this?" He says. You run after him. Not answering him. But he repeats his word over and over. Why? Before you know it you're standing by the crossroad. You look at Logan. He's reaching his arm out for you.

"I'm sorry Logan." You say and start walking left.

"Grace, no!" Logan yells. "Please! Don't go!" You shake your head and start running towards Kendall and the walkers. "GRACE STOP!" Logan screams. You keep ignoring him and pick up a pipe on the floor while running.

"Kendall!" You call. He stops fighting the walkers for a second and look up at you. He breaks up in a big smile. "Kendall!" You call again and slam the pipe into the first walker's face. The walker crumbles and you knock down the next one and run up to Kendall. He raises his baseball bat and you stand back to back against each other.

"Grace..." You hear Logan whisper in your ear. You turn around and look at Kendall who's gained his fighting spirit and fights walkers like he was born to do it. "Why?"

"I'm sorry..." You whisper.

You wake up slowly. You feel rested and calm. Kendall's still holding you and you look up at him. He lights up when you smile at him.

"Grace! You're awake!" He says and hugs you. You sit up and yawn. "Are you feeling better?" You nod and smile. Kendall sighs relieved and closes his eyes. You smile again and press your lips against his. He flinch and you pull away. His face turns red and he frowns. You giggle and lean back and fall backwards down on the bed. You smile, but in the back of your head you're still whispering 'I'm sorry Logan'.

You look up at Kendall again. He's still blushing and awkwardly looks away. You smile again and lean you head back and stretches before getting out of the bed. Kendall looks at you.

"G-Grace..." You put your hands on his shoulders and press your lips against his again. He immediately shuts up and turns red again. You pull away and look at him.

"I'm hungry." You say and walk down to the kitchen.

* * *

**How great is it when things get cleared up? :) **

**Yeah, idk. :) Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of... ALIVE! **


	17. What happened to her?

**Hi! :) Yes this is another kinda boring chapter. Sowy :/**

**But yeah, enjoy it anyways :)**

* * *

You literally do little skips all the way down to the kitchen, were James and Carlos is sitting looking as tired as ever.

"Hello!" You almost sings and give James a brotherly kiss on the cheek and ruffle Carlos's hair and giggle. They stare at you like you've gone insane. Kendall sneaks into the room. Still a bit blushed and shy-looking. You open a cabinet and take out a can of vegetables and turn to the boys. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?" You asks. They all shake theirs heads. You smile and run down to the store room and grab some dried meat and potatoes. You go back to the kitchen and start cooking. Soon a wonderful smell fills the room and the three boys longingly sniff the air.

"That smells delicious..." Carlos mumbles and licks his lips. The others agree. When the food is ready you put out four plates and put the pot of food on the table.

"Food is ready!" You say, even though the boys never left the kitchen, and instead stayed and watched in amaze how you sung and smiled for yourself while cooking. You look encouraging at them and they eat. Letting out a sigh.

"This is the best food we've had in a long time." James says and you smile at him.

"You think? I haven't cooked in a long time. You guys usually take care of that. Especially now lately..." You say and put a spoon full of potatoes in your mouth. Carlos and James eat until you're almost sure they'll throw up and Kendall just kinda sits there and pokes his vegetables around the plate and try to avoid your eyes. But when you manage to catch them he blush and quickly looks away, with a shy smile on his lips. You tell the boys to go and do whatever they wanna do while you do the dishes. They argue a bit that at least you'll let them handle the clean up but you persistently say that you'll take care of it.

When you're standing and cleaning the plates you hear distant whispers.

"What did you do to her?" Carlos whispers. You could with your inner eye see Kendall's confused and blushed face.

"I didn't do anything!" He whispers back. "She cried a bit, then she started smiling and fell asleep and then she just woke up and she was like this!" He whispers. You smile. He left the kisses out.

"That's weird..." James mumbles. You clean up the rest. The boys keep whispering but you don't really bother listening. When you're finished you go out to the living room and smile at the boys.

"Hey." You say and sit down in between Kendall and Carlos. Kendall bites his lip and lean away a little. He's so shy! You think. How did he find enough courage to confess? You shift a bit and lightly lean on him and sigh.

"I'm stuffed." You say and once again the boys praise your cooking. You close your eyes, suddenly feeling tired again. "Does anyone know what time it is?" You ask. James look at his watch that's still working.

"About seven." You nod and shift again, getting comfortable. You all sit in silence. The good kind of silence. James hums on Superstar and Carlos is sitting with his eyes closed peacefully breathing in and out. You look at your friends and scoots closer to Kendall. You feel his breathing stop for a few seconds before the starts breathing normal again. Is he nervous? You stop a giggle and look at him. He smiles awkwardly.

"I'm a little tired, still..." You say and yawn. James looks at you.

"No wonder. You haven't slept for like five days!" he says. You roll your eyes and get up.

"I think I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it's my watch, alright?" The guys looks a little unsure. "Guys, come on. I can do it. Promise to wake me up." You say and they nod. You walk out of the room and you hear one of them getting up.

"Hey, Grace. Can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall says and runs after you. You smile at him.

"Sure, Kendall. What's up?" You say and walk up the stairs. He follows you.

"Um..." He glances down to make sure the others aren't listening. "About before..." He mumbles. You turn around and look at him.

"Yes?"

"About... the kiss..." He says. You walk to the bedroom and take the sweatshirt off. The air feels cool against your bare arms. "Um... did... I mean... you just... er..." Kendall stuttered. You crawl into the bed and in under the covers.

"Sleep with me?" You say and Kendall's eye widen.

"W-what?!" He says. You sigh.

"I don't mean like that. I just was you to sleep next to me." You say. Kendall looks a bit unsure. "Please?" You say and he hesitantly sits on the bed and lays down. You snuggle up against him and hug his arm. "What was it you was saying?" You say. Kendall starts stuttering again.

"Well... I'm not sure what you meant before... and... um... I thought you..." You interrupt him with a soft kiss.

"Yes." You say. His face goes red. "I like you too Kendall." You say and plant another kiss on his cheek. "Was that the answer you was looking for?" Kendall looked away and smiled to himself.

"M-maybe..." You crawl closer and hug him from the side.

"Good night, Kendall." You say and yawn again. He puts the arm you snuggled around you and hugs you.

"G-good night."

* * *

**Yes. I agree this is a very dull chapter. But I PROMISE YOU that the next chapter is gonna be better because... I've got a little surprice for y'all ;)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter ;) **


	18. Outside

**Hey! Another day another chapter. Yes? :)**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You're on a good mood the following days. The boys eventually got used to your good mood and Kendall also got used to the fact that you liked him back.

About a week after your sudden mood swing you get bored of the house and the yard and wanna go out. Your blame it on the canned vegetables running out. The boys offer themselves to go and look for some but you wanna go with them.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea, Grace..." Kendall says. Lately he's been very protective. He says it's because he's scared of loosing you. Sweet. Yes. But you're gonna go insane if you don't leave the house soon.

"Please, Kendall. Please." You beg. He looks very thoughtful. "Please..." You say again. "Kendall..." You say and give him your sweetest puppy eyes. He sighs.

"Fine." You smirk at him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "But only if you promise to be careful." He says and pulls away, not to be distracted by the kiss. You smile and kiss him on the lips.

"I promise." You say and he pulls you into another kiss. James clears his throat.

"Um... are you two love birds ready to head out? Or do you need a minute." Kendall quickly pulls away and look away from James and blush. He clears his throat.

"N-no. Let's go." He says and walk out past James, that has a silly grin on his face.

You, James and Kendall head out and Carlos stays at the house. Since you kinda want someone to be home and keep an eye on everything. You go east and down to the edge of the city. You rarely go into the city since you figured there would be a lot of walkers and hard to escape if you'd have to.

There's a small grocery store a few blocks into the town where you have already been a few times before. You find some cans and to James's delight a row full of untouched hair products. That expensive kind he used to buy before it all went down. You sigh as he grabbed about ten bottles of shampoo and conditioner and put them in his bag. You manage to find a bunch of batteries and light bulbs. You find three cans of vegetables and two bags of chips under a dusty shelf. You put it in your bag.

You leave and continue on down the street. You walk past a small hospital. The south wall has collapsed, leaving a big opening. Big enough for you to walk in. But James don't wanna go in there. You don't really notice it until you glance into the corridor. You know that place. You'd know that place anywhere. Even in your dreams. Yes. Your dream.

You stop and stare into the big hole in the wall. Kendall notices and looks at you.

"Are you alright, Grace?" He asks. You can't get your eyes off the familiar corridor. "Grace?" You turn to Kendall.

"I-... I think... I need to go in there." You say and look back at the hospital. James shakes his head.

"Nope! No way, Grace! I'm NOT going in there!" He says.

"Why do you wanna go in there?" Kendall asks. You shrug your shoulders.

"I have... a feeling..." You look at Kendall. "I need to go there." You say. Kendall glances at James.

"James. Can you stay here while I go with Grace?" You shake your head.

"No. I... I want to go alone." You say. Kendall looks at you.

"You're not going by yourself." He says and grabs your arms and look you straight in the eye.

"Kendall... I have to go in there. Alone. I can do it." You say. Kendall looks a bit angry. "I'll be careful I promise." Still angry. "Please. Just give me a moment in there and I'll come right out again."

"What if something happens?" He whispers and suddenly sound scared. He pulls you into a hug.

"Do you still have those walkie talkies?" You ask. He nods. "Give me one. I'll bring it and if anything happens I'll call you right away. Okay?" Kendall frowns.

"I don't want you to go alone." He whispers. You lean your head on his chest and he hugs you tight.

"I have to go in there." You say. "Please. Kendall. Just give me some time. An hour or two. I really need it." Kendall looks at you and then at the hospital. Then he reluctantly hands you a walkie talkie.

"One hour." He says. "If anything happens call right away or if you can... come back out." You nod. "Grace." He continues. "If you're not out here in an hour... I'll come and get you. Alright?" You nod again and look him in the eyes. "I love you Grace." He says and kisses you. You break the kiss after a while, hand him your backpack and walk towards the hospital.

"Dude! You're not letting her in there ALONE, are you?!" James exclaims. Both you and Kendall ignore him.

"Grace." Kendall says. You turn around and look at him. He looks scared and very serious. "One hour." He says. You nod and give him a comforting smile and walk into the hospital.

* * *

**I think Grace is a little like me. Born with too much curiousity xD**

**Haha, yeah. Idk.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	19. One Hour

**Heey! Yeah, so I think this story is pretty good so far. A little fast paced yeah... but... yeah. Idk :P**

**Anyways! Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

You climb over what's left of the wall and walk further into the corridor. You walk to the end of the corridor where it turns and look over your shoulder back to Kendall and James. They've sat down on the ruins of the wall. You take a deep breath before turning left and walking down the slightly dark corridor.

It gets darker the further away from the collapsed wall and you almost regret going alone. A noise makes your guard go up and you take a tighter grip on the pipe you're holding. You slowly peek around the corner to see what was causing the noise. Nothing there. You continue and see that the corridor is blocked by the roof that has caved in. You turn left again and go through a big door leading to the reception area. It's a little brighter in here because there's a lot of windows and the whole area itself is open. Another noise comes from the corridor to the left.

You hurry over there but see nothing. You decide to follow the corridor. Soon it's really dark and you have to take out your flashlight. You walk slowly, very slowly. Trying your best not to make much noise. You close your eyes when you accidentally hit something with your pipe and the sound off glass breaking against the floor echoes in the corridor. You hold your breath and listen. Quiet... Wait...

A quiet groaning and slow steps. You turn around and see a walker turning the corner. You feel pretty confident and grip you pipe, ready to take him down. Then you hesitate when one, two, three, four more walkers joins up behind the first one. You quickly turn around and start running. The dark makes it hard to run as fast as you can. The walkers are not far behind and you desperately look for a place to hide. Suddenly you fall and hurt your foot pretty bad. It hurts like hell but you manages to get up and continue even though you're limping. But it doesn't take long before you trip again and this time you feel something sharp bury itself deep in your leg. You let out a scream and that only seems to excite the walkers and they speed up.

Unable to get up you quickly take out the walkie talkie to call for help. You stop, knowing that by the time Kendall gets here you'll be dead. You swallow hard and brace yourself for what's coming.

Suddenly, something. Or rather... someone. Jumps up behind you and run towards the hoard of walkers and take out the first one swiftly with a stab in the head. The walker falls to the floor and you stare at the person, now taking down the second and third walker.

Then you notice something strange. The walkers... they... ignore him. They doesn't even seem to notice their companions get stabbed down in front of them. They only have eyes for you. The attacker doesn't seem to mean anything to them.

When the last walker is dead, for real, your savior wipe his weapon off on one of the walkers shirt and put it away. Then he slowly turns to you. You're scared and your leg hurts. You shine with the flashlight on it and see a huge piece of broken glass sticking out of it. You gasp and bite your lips. Suddenly aware of the pain.

You savior walks up to you and crouches down, to look at your leg. He's wearing a gas mask. What for, you don't know. Is the place radiated? Or is it chemicals in the air? He looks at you and seem to stop for a moment before he pay attention to your leg again. He gently touches it and you flinch in pain.

"Take it easy." He says. His voice is misrepresented by the mask. "Come with me." He says and help you up. You whine when you accidentally puts weight on your wounded leg. Your savior helps you and leads you further into the hospital and up some stairs, that are particularly hard to climb with a bad leg.

He leads you into a room, that is surprisingly clean. The air is fresh, an open window lets in a small breeze, and your savior helps you up on one of the three beds in there. He walks off and start to meddle with some medial tools and bandages. You take a quick look around and notice a big pile of medical books. And a whole bookshelf filled with them. Some cans of food are standing on the lowest shelf and it all looks pretty tidy.

But it's not until you see the familiar shirt hanging on a white hanger next to the bookshelf that it all comes to you. You turn to your savior and let out a gasp.

"Logan?!" You say and he turns around. Logan has taken the mask off and looks at you with friendly, and a little sad, eyes.

"Hey, Grace."

* * *

**Dun... Dun... DUUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Oh my god! He's... alive?!**

**Haha, yeah I know. A lot you you people actually guessed it. Oh you so smart ;)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	20. The Doctor

**Hi guys! So I've been getting reviews and PM's like crazy! :D So happy! :D**

**For ppl that doesn't know... which is pretty much all of you... I've come pretty far on this story. I'm a few chapters ahead actually. But I've got finals these coming weeks and I'm super sorry If uploads is late :(**

**Why, anyways. Enjoy this, a little longer chapter :)**

* * *

"L-Logan! You're... alive!" You say and almost start crying. He smiles a little and shift where he stands.

"Yeah..." You try to move but your leg keep you from doing much. He walk up to you and put a hand on your arm. "You shouldn't move around too much." You stare at him. "I need to get that thing out. Please hold still." He sounds like he's talking to a stranger. With that polite and nice voice. He picks out some tools and a bottle of something scary looking and a lot of bandages. He also put on one of those white doctors masks.

"Logan, I-..." You say. But he interrupts you.

"Please... Let me just work in peace." He says. "I'll answer your questions later." He says. You freeze. He's not said anything mean but you feel hurt. "Now, I have to pull this out. Please hold still." You nod. He gives you something to bite on and then pulls the broken glass out of your leg. You let out a small whine, but nothing more and Logan quickly gets to work. Cleaning and wrapping the wound with bandages. When he's done he turns his back at you and start to clean up.

"L-Logan..." You say.

"Yes, Grace?" He says without looking at you.

"W-why?" You say. "Why are you here?" You ask.

"I need somewhere to stay right?" He says, very plain. He still has his back turned to you.

"Why wont you come home?" You start to sob. He turns around and look at you. He looks better than when he left. But still a bit pale.

"I can't." He says. "I can't risk hurting you again." He says with a voice that he desperately tries to keep steady.

"But... why? And... why was you wearing a gas mask? Is... is the air poisoned?"

"I can't go back, Grace. I'm sorry." He says and turn away again. "And I'm wearing the mask because I'm still not sure what's wrong with me. I've read a few books I found and I think breathing 'filthy air' is making me worse. Causing my blackouts, that's when I hurt you before. Hence, I can't come home until I know how to deal with it." You're confused. You don't really understand.

"'F-filthy air...?" You mumble. Logan sighs.

"Blood." He says. "I think blood is what makes me lose control." He says. "Like when we were... in the kitchen... I... I could smell the blood through your skin." He says slowly. Like he's scared. "And the other time. Carlos cut himself on something and there it was again. The smell of blood..." You sob. "That's why I wore the mask... I can't kill walkers without it. Their blood... too..."

"The... walkers... Why didn't they..."

"Attack me?" You nod. "I don't know. They doesn't seem to notice me. Maybe it's part of this whole... thing. Maybe I'm so much like them that they see me as one of them." He says.

"L-...Logan..." You mumble and sob. "Please... I want you to come home..." You say. He shakes his head.

"I can't. I don't wanna hurt you."

"But-" He quickly turns around.

"No. Grace. I can't go back!" He snaps. You flinch and he looks even sadder. "I'm sorry. But I can't go back." He turns away. You sit up.

"But-" He shakes his head.

"You can't persuade me." He says and hands you something. Your walkie talkie. "Call the guys. They'll have to come and get you." He says sadly and you take the little radio from him. You turn it on and to the right channel. You look at Logan before you press the small button, making the buzzing stop.

"Kendall?" You say. He answers immediately.

"Yes? Are you in trouble?" He asks worriedly.

"Not really... but you need to come and get me." You say. Logan has his back against you and fiddles with the tools again. It doesn't look like he's really doing anything. Just keeping himself busy.

"Where are you?" Kendall asks.

"Room 246. Second floor." You say.

"Are you hurt?" he asks. You sigh and wait a few seconds before you answer.

"Yes." You say before turning the walkie talkie off. You put it in your pocket and look at Logan. "They're on their way." You say. Logan nods.

It feels so surreal to see Logan. You've really tried your best not to think about him. Telling yourself that he's gone. You've grieved for him. But here he was. Completely fine. And very much alive. And he don't wanna come back home because he's scared he'll hurt you.

Your eyes tear up when the door suddenly flung open and Kendall's eyes dart around the room and find you.

"Grace!" He says and run to you and embraces you and kiss you. You start crying again. "It's alright. I'm here." Kendall says. Still unaware off the second person in the room. James shows up in the door. Short on breath.

"Is she-... OH MY GOD!" He exclaims when he see Logan. "Logan!" Kendall looks up and look around the room. His eyes widen when they see Logan.

"L-Logan?" He mumbles. Logan smiles shyly.

"Hey." He says. James stare at him.

"Hey? HEY? Is that all you got to say?" He says and run up to the shorter boy and hugs him. Kendall is too shocked to move. He's still holding you in a tight hug. He turn his attention back to you.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" He asks and strokes you hair.

"M-my leg... I fell." You say. Leaving out the part with walkers. Kendall sighs.

"I told you to be careful." He said.

"I'm sorry..." You look at Logan. "Thank you, Logan. For helping me out. I don't know what I would have done without you." He smiles a little.

"Thank you Logan." Kendall says and walk over to his best friend. Hugging him. "Thank you. For saving Grace." His voice is shaky. Logan pats his back.

"Yeah." Kendall takes a step back and look at him.

"Wow, you're alive." He says and looks around. "And it looks like you have it pretty good here." He says. Logan shrugs his shoulders.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor." He says. Kendall smiles at him. James walks over to you and ask if you're alright. But you overhear the others.

"If... if you still want to come back..." Kendall whispers.

"I can't... I'm still not a hundred percent sure of what's wrong with me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Logan whispers back. Kendall nods. "It's getting dark outside." Logan says a little louder. "You should head back before it's too late." James nods and Kendall ask you if you can walk. You shake your head.

"It's alright." Kendall says. "I'll carry you." He says. You nod a little. Ashamed over being a burden.

"But.. could I... get a word with Logan first?" You ask. Kendall looks worried but agrees.

"We'll wait outside. We leave when you're ready." He says and you smile thankfully. The two taller boys leave the room and you look at Logan.

"I'm... I'm sorry Logan." You say. Logan smiles and shakes his head.

"It's alright. It's better like this. Kendall can take care of you. Better than me. And he's always loved you." He says. You nod.

"Are you ever coming back?" You asks quietly. Logan shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." He says. You nod again get out of the bed. Standing one one leg you jump towards the door. Logan makes no effort to help. "Grace..." He says before you leave the room. You look at him. "Why did you come here?" He asks. "Alone?" You smile at him.

"I had a feeling I would find something good here..." You say and leave.

* * *

**So he's still alive. And now the others know where he is. All good?**

**This chapter did get a little longer since I needed to get everything in there. **

**Also, now I have to kinda re-read the whole story since I have a terrible memory and I can't remember what happens after this xD Good work Hannah, good work.**

**Haha, thanks for still sticking with me and reading. It means a lot. And stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	21. Recovery

**Hey! Sorry for being all stupid and not uploading! D:**

**It's just that homework and finals take up so much time that I'm not able to do much when I'm done but sleep a few hours :(**

**But yeah... here you have another chapter. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

James carries yours and Kendall's back pack, but that isn't really a problem for the strongest member of the team. And Kendall carries you on his back all the way home. You feel bad for not being any help at all. But Kendall keeps telling you that it's alright and that he rather carry you a thousand miles than lose you. It does make you feel slightly better and you all get home safely.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Carlos say when he opens the gate for you. You all go inside and Kendall explains what happened. "Logan?" Carlos asks. "He's... alive?" Kendall nods.

"Yes. He's alive." Kendall says and put you down on the couch.

"Then. Why aren't he here?" Carlos asks.

"Because he thinks he'll hurt me again." You say and sigh. It gets quiet for a while. You break the silence. "Can someone help me get up to the bed?"

James helps you up. He tucks you in and stroke your hair.

"Sleep tight, Grace." He says and leaves. You lie in bed thinking of everything. The grocery store. The hospital. Walkers. Logan. And then Kendall... You love Kendall but there's no use denying that you still love Logan. You sigh when you hear someone coming up the stairs. It's Carlos.

"Hey." You whisper when he crawls into the bed. You carefully turn around and he smiles at you.

"I thought you were sleeping." He whispers back. You shake your head.

"No. I'm just... thinking." You say.

"About Logan?" The question isn't really a surprise but you still freeze.

"Yes." You say after a while. Carlos nods. You turn around again and fall asleep.

Once again. You're forced to stay in bed, because of your wounded leg. Kendall's still a little angry with you, but mostly with himself that he let you go into the hospital alone. You've apologized to him so many times and told him that he shouldn't blame himself but he's still in a bad mood.

"Carlos. Please help me cheer him up." You say when Carlos comes to check on you. "And get me out of this room. I'm tired of just lying here!" Carlos sighs and helps you up. Your leg is better but you still can't walk.

Kendall's sitting out on the balcony. It's may and the sun is shining warm and nice. James is combing his hair in front of the big mirror in the living room. You get out of Carlos grip and tell him to get you some food in the kitchen. He leaves you and you limp out on the balcony.

"What are you doing up?" Kendall asks and look at you when you grab the chair for support. He reaches out for you and you sit down in his lap.

"I hate lying in there alone. I just need to get out of that room for a while." You say and lean against his chest. He leans his forehead against your back.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. You shrug your shoulders.

"A lot better." You turn a little and look at him. "How are _you _feeling?" You ask. He smiles at you.

"Better now that I know you're okay." He says and smile. You lean down and kiss him he hugs you and deepen the kiss. "I'm sorry, Grace." He mumbles and you turn around and straddle him.

"Oh, shut up." You say and smile and kiss him again. He smiles and put his hands on your back. You both pull away after a while and smile at each other. You lean your head against his shoulder and he draw circles on your back with his fingers.

"I should go downstairs." You say. "Carlos was supposed to make me food." Kendall nods.

"Do you want me to help you down?" He asks. You nod. He stands up with you still wrapped around his waist and carry you down to the kitchen and put you down on one of the chairs. "Better?" He asks. You kiss him.

"Yes. Thank you." You say. Carlos put a bowl of soup on the table and him and Kendall sits down by the table. You eat as you talk to the boys. Soon James pop up in the door. Announcing that he'll be in the yard if you would ever need him. But before he even get the chance to leave a loud scream breaks the usual silence.

* * *

**Okay, what's going on? **

**Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**

**Please be gentle with me. Don't kill me for not uploading.**


	22. Baby Blue

**Hiya! Guess what? New character! Woo isn't that fun? To change it up a bit :)**

**I personaly like her. And yes it's a her :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Help! Please! Open up!" You hear and James and Kendall run to the door.

"Carlos! Stay with Grace!" Kendall yells and grab his baseball bat as he runs. James already has his ax.

"Balcony!" You say and get up. Carlos picks you up ad hurry upstairs out on the balcony.

A small girl is standing by the gate. Desperately shaking it and crying for help. She unarmed and behind her three tall walkers hungrily walk towards her.

"Oh my god. Kendall! The gate!" You yell and he signal to James to open the gate and let the girl in. James unlocks the gate and opens it. Kendall grabs the girl and pulls her in while James takes out the walkers. "Let's go back down again." You say and you and Carlos go back down.

Kendall leads the crying girl into the house and James seal off the gate again. Luckily there was no more walkers than the ones after the girl. Kendall asked her to sit down in the couch and you sit next to her. Gently touching her arm.

"H-how are you?" You ask. "Are you hurt?" She looks up at you with big eyes.

"You're... a girl!" She says. Like she's having a hard time believing it. You look confused and she throws her arms around your stomach and cries into your chest. You pat her back.

"Um... shh... it's... it's alright. You're safe now." You say. The guys looks as confused as you feel. "Don't worry. The walkers are gone. You're safe." The girl sobs and wiped her eyes with her shirt.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbles. "I-... I just haven't seen another girl in a long time." She sobs. You smile at her.

"It's alright. How old are you sweetie?" You ask. Feeling some kind of motherly feelings for the sobbing girl.

"I-... I'm thirteen." She says and look around at the boys. She frowns and curl up in the couch. You smile at her again.

"Okay... um... My name is Grace. I'm seventeen." You say. The girl looks at you. "And this is Kendall, James and Carlos." You say and point at the boys. "They're seventeen, eighteen and nineteen." The girl looks a bit scared when she meet the boys eyes, even though they're smiling friendly at her.

"I-I'm Baby Blue." She says. You raise an eye brow. "My friends call me that. Or... well called. My real name is Blair." She said and looked down. You pat her back again.

"It's okay... Blue. Can I call you that?" You say. She nods. "Where are you from?" You ask. She looks a little worriedly at James, Kendall and Carlos.

"I'm from... the other side of the city." She says quietly. Almost so only you can hear. You stare at her.

"Other side of town? Did... did you get all the way here by yourself?" You say. She nod shyly. "Why did you come here?" You ask. Kendall leans closer and Baby Blue curls up again. You look at him and shake your head. He leans back again.

"I... ran away." She whispered to you.

"From the walkers?" You whisper back. It's obvious that she doesn't want the boys to hear.

"No... or... well, only just now. I saw the light in the window and... um... yeah." She mumbled. She glances at the three boys and leans closer to you. "I ran away from the ones I was living with..." She whispers. You slowly nod. "They... they did... stuff... bad stuff..." She whispers and you see her eyes tear up again. "Really bad stuff to... me and... my friend." You hug her and pull her close.

"Shh... it's okay." You say. You don't even need her to continue. You know what's wrong. She ran away because the ones she was living with did "bad things" to her. She's scared of boys. Not that hard to figure out. She cried into your chest and you patted her back. "It's alright. You're safe here." You say and she looks up at you.

"I can stay?" She asks. You look at the boys and down at her.

"Of course." You say and she smiles, but the smile breaks and she starts crying again. You continue to rub her back and look at the boys, giving them a hint that they should leave. They nod and get up and leave. Baby Blue sobs. "Hey." You say. "It's alright. I understand..." You say and rub her back. She looks up at you.

"Y-... You do?" She mumbles. You nod.

"Yeah... But don't you for a minute worry. In this house no one is going to hurt you." You assure and she stops sobbing. "Kendall, James and Carlos are nice guys. They wouldn't hurt a fly." You say. "If it isn't a walker-fly that is..." You add. Baby Blue giggles. It feels good to hear hear that sound.

"Okay. I believe you." She says. You smile.

"Are you hungry?" You ask. She nods and smiles. "Is it okay if I call one of the boys here?" You ask. She looks a little worried.

"W-why?" She asks. You smile and pat your leg.

"I have a bad leg right now and I need some help to get around the house." You say. She looks at the bandage you have on your leg and nods. "Is anyone of them okay?" You ask. She thinks.

"N-not the tall ones. The shorter one. C-Carlos..." She says and you smile at her and call for Carlos. He immediately pops up in the door.

"Yes?" He asks with his sweet tone. You try to stand up.

"Can you help me to the kitchen?" You ask. He nods and comes over to you and you put an arm around him. With your other hand you take Baby Blues hand and smile at her. "Come on this way." You say and she shyly walk next to you.

You get to the kitchen were Kendall and James sit. They look up when you enter the room. Baby Blue seem to shrink next to you.

"Do you want anything special?" You ask. She shakes her head.

"A-anything is fine." She says. You smile at her and reaches for the counter when Carlos pulls you away from it.

"No, no. Let me." He says and help you sit down by the table next to Kendall. Baby Blue looks disorientated and awkward. You smile at her and she glances at James, which is sitting next to the empty chair in front of you. You nod and lean closer to Kendall.

"She's a little scared of you and James... Could you... give her a little space?" You mumble and he smiles a little and nod.

"Okay." He says. "We'll go upstairs." He says and kisses your temple. He get up. "Let's go, James." He says and the two taller boys leave. Baby Blue sits down and watch Carlos make food. You smile at her. She looks at you and then at the door, like to see if the boys really left.

"Is... is that boy your boyfriend?" She asks. You smile a little.

"Um.. yeah. You can say that." You say. Baby Blue nods. Carlos put a plate on the table and Blue looks at you. You nod. "It's all yours." You say and she smiles and eat.

* * *

**So yeah, Baby Blue. How do you like her? Yes? No?**

**Yeah, stuff... Idk.**

**I have the day off from school tomorrow. Studying and writing it is :)**

**Well, yeah. Stay tuned for more chapters! :D**

**Oh, and please review if you have a second to spare ;)**


	23. Surprise!

**I don't have anything else to say but... SURPRISE! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Carlos isn't really sure whether to sit down you go upstairs to Kendall and James. Baby Blue doesn't seem to mind so he sits down next to you. Blue finishes her food and smile at you then shyly at Carlos.

"Thank you for the food." She says and blushes. Carlos smiles at her.

"No, problem. Little girl." He says happily.

"Y-you can call me Blue..." She says and Carlos light up.

"Okay! Blue. It's a cool nickname." He says and Blue smiles. "Do you like music?" Carlos asks. Blue nods. "You know what? Me, Kendall and James used to be a real boy band before." He says. Blue's eyes widen.

"Really?" She asks. Carlos nod.

"Yup. We were called Big Time Rush." Blue looks like she's thinking, then she lights up. Like she remembered.

"Oh! I remember! My friend loved your music!" She says. "But... I thought you were more than three..." She says. Carlos smiles.

"Yes. We were four but Logan, out fourth member, he decided to become a doctor and he's at the hospital." Carlos says, very casually.

"Oh." Blue says. "Okay." She smiles. You smile as well. Glad that they get along and that Carlos is so careful with her. But at the same time you begin thinking of Logan again. You come back to the real life when Blue yawn.

"Are you tired?" You ask. She nod slightly. "Let me show you the bedroom." You say and get up. Carlos helps you and you walk up the stairs. The bedroom door is open so you walk right in and Carlos helps you over to the bed. "Thanks Litos." You say and he smiles at you. Blue stops in the door.

"T-there's only...o-one bed?" She stutters. You look at her. She looks terrified. Carlos looks asking at you. You ignore him.

"Baby Blue. Nothing bad will ever happen to you when you're here. I promise you." You say and get up and limp over to her. You hug her. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here." You lean closer. "And you know what? Carlos... he's just like a big teddy bear!" You say and Blue smiles and giggle a little. "There's nothing to be scared of." You say. You limp back to the bed and Baby Blue walks over and lies down the bed. "Comfy?" You ask.

"Yeah. Thanks..." She say and yawn again. You stroke a tease of hair out of her face and she fall asleep almost immediately. You smile at her and slowly get off the bed, not to wake her up, and with the help of Carlos leaves the room.

Kendall and James is sitting out on the balcony quietly talking. They look up when you join them.

"She's asleep." You announce. They smile relieved. "Guys... This girl's really had it rough." You say. "I think... she lived with some pretty mean people... and..." You take a break and Kendall pulls you down in his lap and begin rubbing your back. You tell the boys about your theory.

"They did what to her?!" James burst out angrily. You nod. "Those sick bastards!" He spits out.

"So that's why she's scared of us..." Kendall mumbles. You lean against him. "Oh my god..." He says when it really sinks in for him. He hugs you and you kiss him on the cheek.

"Please... I've told her she can stay." Kendall nods.

"Of course she can stay!" He says and the others agree. You smile at him.

"Be... careful with her. She's been through a lot and she's scared." You say. The boys nod.

"G-Grace?!" You hear from the bedroom you get up and hurry there.

"Yes, Blue?" You say and stick your head in the room. "Are you alright?" Baby Blue is sitting in the bed. She looks a little shaken.

"I-... Yeah. I got scared when I woke up. I'm sorry..." She says. You walk over to the bed and sit down next to her. She scoots over a little and make a spot for you.

"It's nothing to apologize over." You say and put your arm around her. "I'm sorry I left. I had to talk to the others. Do you want me to stay?" You ask. She nods shyly. You smile at her and get comfortable. "I will. You get some sleep and I'll be here. Okay?" She nods again and leans her head on yous arm.

You fall asleep as well and wake up when Baby Blue starts moving. She yawns and stretch. You smile at her.

"Did you sleep well?" You ask. She nods. It's early afternoon and the sun is shining.

The rest of the day goes by pretty good. You let Baby Blue explore the house a bit while you sit out on the balcony with Kendall and James. Carlos has fallen asleep on the couch down in the living room. You sit in Kendall's lap and James sits in the other garden chair they've brought up here. James stretches and get up.

"I think I'm going to run a few laps around the yard. I'm getting so stiff by only sitting around." He says and jogs a little on the spot before he leaves.

You lean your head against Kendall's chest and he draw circles on your arm. This is the best thing you know. Sitting down with him, not talking or doing anything special, just enjoying each others company. Kendall looks at you and smile. You smile back and he place a gentle kiss you your lips.

"I love you, Grace." He says. You smile at him. You're just about to answer when he shifts and stands up and let you sit down in the chair. He crouches down next to the chair and looks a little nervous. "Um..." He mumbles and bite his lip. "I-... I know that this doesn't even matter anymore... but..." He nervously fumbles with some thing in his pocket and you try to peek. He smiles at you and hold up a small leather pouch. "I had to keep it safe." He says and smile and open the bag. He clears his throat. "I wanted... to... make this feel real." He says and empties out the content of the small pouch in his hand. A thin silver ring with a small diamond in it. You stare at it and then at Kendall. Shocked.

"K-Ken-..."

"I love you, Grace." He says and hold the ring up. "As I said. I know that this doesn't really matter anymore, but I want you to understand just how much I love you." Your eyes tear up and you let out a small sob. He grabs your hand and slowly put the ring on your ring finger. "Please, Grace." He says and put his hand on your cheek, while he holds your hand in his other. "Be mine?" He asks. You shut your eyes tight and start crying. Kendall looks nervous. And you nod and bite your lip.

"Y-...yes." You say and look him in the eyes. "Yes!" You say again and Kendall light up. "Yes!" You shout and throw yourself in his open arms. He start crying as well and then he kisses your. Yours and his tears of happiness blending on your cheeks.

"I love you." He says and kisses you again. "I love you."

* * *

**Surprise! ... No? ... Okay... *crawls back into dark cave***

**No, but like... yeah. That happened... Is this right?**

**hehe... Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	24. A ring and a dress

**Hello :) **

**How y'all doing? :) So yeah. Last chapter was... well. Yeah. Baby Blue. Kendall. Stuff. Things. ****(Goes into Rick Grimes-Mode) **

**This chapter is a little longer I think. And very happy and... stuff. (And things.)**

**Anyways! Just enjoy the chapter will ya? :)**

* * *

You aren't sure how long you stay like that. Hugging each other like you never want to let go. When you get interrupted by someone on the ground below.

"Hey! Keep it down will ya? We have a kid in the house now!" James call and grins. You let go of Kendall and look down at him. "Are you alright, Grace?" He asks, seriously worried. You nod and smile at him, still crying. Kendall looks down over the rail down at James with the same happy smile. "What have you done?" James ask him.

"Come in! And I'll show you!" You say and look at Kendall. "Help me down?" You ask and he smiles and pick you up bridal style and carry you down to the living room where Carlos has awoken and is talking to Baby Blue.

"Grace!" He says when Kendall and you enter the room. "Why are you crying? Does your leg hurt?" He ask worriedly. You shake your head.

"I've..." You start and then look at Kendall. "We've got some news." You say and smile at Kendall. His cheeks are still wet from tears. James comes running.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Grace, says they have news!" Carlos says excitedly. Baby Blue looks pretty curious as well. James turn to you.

"What news?" He asks. You smile and Kendall carries you over to the couch where Carlos and Blue is sitting. You let them all gather around you and smile.

"This." You say and hold out your left hand. Baby Blue gasps. Carlos and James doesn't seem to get it at first.

"Oh, Grace, it's beautiful!" Baby Blue says. First now it seems to come to the boys.

"OH MY GOD! A RING!" James shouts. You giggle and nod, hugging Kendall again. "OH MY GOD! KENDALL!" James gasps.

"Did he...?" Carlos says. You nod again and Carlos hugs you. "Congratulations, Grace!" He says and you laugh happily. "I'm happy for you!" He says.

"Are you for real?" James asks. He seemed to have calmed down. He stares at Kendall, who smiles.

"Yes. Or... well... as real as it can be in a situation like this." He says and looks at you.

"Are you going to get married?" Baby Blue asks. You smile at her and look at Kendall.

"I wish." You say. "But I don't know how we'd be able to now..." You say and sigh. Kendall looks a little sad as well.

"One of us could do it!" Carlos says. "You don't have to be a priest, right? Good intentions should be enough." He says. You smile at him.

"Would you guys do that for us?" The two boys nod and Baby Blue agrees.

"I wanna help too." She says. Carlos smiles at her.

"Of course! You could be the bridesmaid. James and I'll be best men and we'll bind the marriage together." He says. You smile at them and hug Kendall.

Carlos is in this too a hundred percent. If not more. He's already planning everything together with Baby Blue. You let them plan the whole thing since you're still shocked that this is happening. A day or two later, not only are you able to walk again, Carlos wants to take you out to find a dress. Kendall wont let you two leave alone and orders you to bring James. And Blue is too scared to stay home alone with Kendall so she end up following as well. You say good bye to Kendall and leave.

"Carlos... I don't really-" You say when Carlos smashes the window to the wedding dress shop in the outskirts of town.

"Grace. You're the best girl I know. You need the best." He says and sweep some glass away and climb into the shop. He helps you and Blue in and James climbs in by himself. "Now, I've always wanted to help you pick out a dress." He says and you look around the shop. It's amazing. You've never seen such beautiful dresses before. White long dresses that only princesses wore.

You look at Carlos and James.

"Do you see any dresses you like?" You ask and they both pick a dress. Carlos chose a slim one, that widens in the bottom. Mermaid dress, you think it's called. It's strapless and an open back. James doesn't seem to like it but he doesn't say anything. James picked a long sleeved dress. The sleeves where in thin lace and it hide most of your body. Though it was a very nice dress. You look funny at James when he hands you the dress.

"Don't look at me like that!" He says. "You're like my sister and I dislike you shoving off too much. Even if it's your wedding and you're marrying Kendall." He says. You giggle and take the dress.

"It's a beautiful dress, James." You say and smile at him. He seems pleased. It is, even though all the fabric and cover up, a very beautiful dress.

"Such pretty dresses." Blue says and smiles at you. You smile back.

"You can pick one if you like." You ask and she look around a bit. Then brings a long strapless white dress. The top is covered in small beads giving it a magical shine. And the bottom is in a soft tulle fabric that flows beautifully. And a satin band around the waist. You smile at Baby Blue. "It's amazing." She smiles. "Can you help me try them on?" You ask her. She lights up and nods.

You and Baby Blue leave Carlos and James in the main hall and go to the dressing rooms. You try Carlos's dress on first. It fits pretty good. It's tight where it should be tight. And it makes you butt look amazing. But you don't mention that to Blue. She helps you tie the back and you walk out to show the boys.

Carlos light up when you come back. James looks a little uncomfortable but smiles. You spin around a little and walk around.

"What do you think?" You ask.

"It's very pretty." Carlos says. "But... it's not really... Grace." He says and James looks relieved. You nod and turn to Baby Blue.

"I think you should try the others too." She say. You follow her back to the dressing room and try on the next one. James's dress. It's actually a lot pretties than you thought when you looked at it. Blue helps you and again you go out to she James and Carlos. This time James shines when you walk in.

"You look beautiful. Grace." He says. Again, you spin around and walk around the store.

"I gotta say. It's a lot prettier than I thought." Carlos says and smiles. You smile back. "But I kinda wanna see the dress Baby Blue picked." He says and James agrees.

"Yeah, I liked that one." He says. You nod.

"Okay. I'll go put it on." You say and for the third time walk into the dressing room. You put on the dress and Blue helps you with the back that needs to be tied. You turn around and look in the mirror. Stunning... That's all you can think. "Oh, Blue..." You say and feel the tears coming. "It's... perfect." You say. Baby Blue smiles. You start sobbing.

"I... I think Carlos and James want to see it." She says. You nod and she takes your hand and lead you out to the boys. You wipe your eyes with the back of your hand and smile at them. Carlos lets out a gasp.

"Grace... you look..." He mumbles. You wipe away some tears. "You look perfect!" He says and you chuckle. James is almost glowing.

"You are so beautiful!" He says and sniffles.

"Are you crying, James?" Carlos says and chuckles. James sniffles again.

"I'm not crying... I'm... it's just. I can't even..." He says and looks at you like he's out of words.

"I think this is the one." You say.

* * *

**Feels. Yeah, idk. James help me out here.**

**James: I can't even...**

**Ah, you're no help here. **

**Haha, no. I'm having too much fun.**

** This chapter is pretty much making up for the coming chaps. Where we get to know Blue a little better. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	25. Party Plans

**Hey! Sorry again. Exams take a lot of time and I'm pretty sure I failed this one D: Fork...**

**Anyways. Please enjoy this chapter and I promise to upload tomorrow.**

* * *

You go to and change again. Then you find a bridesmaid dress for Baby Blue. You find an adorable, slightly pink, dress. You let Carlos choose a veil. While Blue is changing back to her normal clothes and Carlos carefully packs the dress down in a bag, you take James to the side.

"Um... James... I know that you're my friend and all. But you're the closest thing, except for Kendall, I have to a family... and I was wondering..." You say. James takes your hands in his.

"Anything." He says.

"W-... Would you give me away?" You ask. James's eyes glow with honor and pride.

"It would mean the world to me." He says and smiles. You smile and give him a big hug.

You pack everything up and go back home. Carlos says that you'll under no circumstances show Kendall the dress.

"It means bad luck!" He kept saying and tells you that he'll take James and Kendall out the following day to find a tuxedo or something. You smile at him and promise not to show Kendall the dress.

When you get back Kendall smiles and waves at you from the balcony. You wave back. Baby Blue has gained enough confidence to talk to James and they small talk about the music for the wedding.

"We can hold the ceremony in the dining room. I think I saw an old piano in there." Blue says. "There was a pretty chandelier there too." James agrees.

"Yes! That's great. Do you know how to play the piano, Blue?" He asks. She nods.

"I do. My... dad taught me." She says, smiling. Carlos smiles.

"Great! Then you can play the piano! If you don't know the song. James can teach you!" He says. Going into weddingplanner-mode again. You sigh and smile at Kendall. He walk down and open the gate for you.

"Hi." He says and kisses you. "How did it go?" You smile and shrug your shoulders. "No talking?" He asks. You shake your head.

"Don't you try to persuade her to tell you anything! It's TOP SECRET!" Carlos says and put his hands on your shoulders. "Top secret." He repeats. Kendall smiles.

"Okay. Sorry for asking." He says and put his arm around you and you all walk into the house.

James and Blue get right to the piano playing and Carlos starts cleaning up in the dining room. Neither you or Kendall are allowed in there so you spend some time with each other out on the balcony. The sun is on it's way down and a warm orange color is slowly fading into purple.

"How are you feeling?" You ask Kendall. He hugs you and lean his head on yours.

"I've never felt better." He says and hug you close.

"You know what?" You ask. He looks at you. "Me neither." You say. He smiles and you kiss him. In the middle of the kiss you start to chuckle.

"What is it?" Kendall asks. You chuckle again.

"I just... can't believe that I'm getting married. To you. I mean... I'm just seventeen. I haven't even finished high school!" You say. Kendall rubs your back.

"Is... is it bothering you?" He asks with a slight worry in his voice. You shrug your shoulders.

"It should. But it don't." You say. "God... if my old friends saw me now." You sigh and smile at Kendall. "They would think I'm crazy." Kendall chuckles.

"Well.. you are a little crazy." He says and chuckles. You punch him. "Hey! We're getting married. I want to start this out with being honest!" He says and kisses you. "I want this to work out." He says.

"You sound so adult." You say and rub your nose against his. He smiles and chuckles.

"Well. Adult people get to do adult things." He says and smirks and plant a kiss on your neck and playfully lower his hands a bit.

"Oh no, you." You say and push him away. "We're not married yet." You say and tap your finger on his forehead with a smile on your face. He smirks again and sighs.

"Fine." He says. You get up and stretch.

The sun sets and Carlos comes up and get you and Kendall for dinner that he and Baby Blue made. You all eat and then go to bed. You take the first guard. Which you haven't done in a while. Baby Blue is with you. She is still too scared to sleep alone with the boys. Which is very understandable.

There's not really much to do but walk around the house. Baby Blue keeps yawning and you try to convince her to go to bed but she refuses. After three hours you switch with James and you and Baby Blue goes to bed. You snuggle down next to Kendall he shift in his sleep and you press yourself against his warm back. Baby Blue lies down between you and Carlos, the only boy in this house she trusts.

The night slowly passes by. You curl up into a ball when Kendall get out of bed to guard and James takes his place. He puts a protective hand on you shoulder and fall asleep.

A few days passes. The boys go out to get clothes for the wedding. You and Baby Blue stays at the house and listen to some Madonna and talk about the old times.

You talk to Baby Blue for a while about Big Time Rush. She finds it really cool how you met them and became friends. And that they found you when it all came down.

"So. What did you do before everything went to... um..."

"Hell?" Baby Blue asks. "It's okay. I've heard a lot worse." She says when you look surprised. "I... used to live with my mom and dad. But mom was one of the first to get sick. Some people came and took her away before she was sick enough to die and I was left alone with my dad." She says and looks down. "When the rest of the world got sick... One of my classmates came to live with me. Her parents had died. I don't remember her full name but everybody always called her Sammy." You nod. "She stayed with us. She, her brother and some of his classmates. They all lived with us. And some of dads friends too." She said and seemed to count the people of her group. She was quiet for a while and you try to break the silence.

"But that must have been nice. Right? Having a friend and your dad." You say and smile at Baby Blue. She looks at you with serious eyes. Not smiling at all.

"It was my father I ran away from."

* * *

**I'm in a bit of a hurry so... yeah. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	26. Tears

**Another chapter. As promised :)**

**So how are you all holding up? Still there? Like the story? I would love to know! Please review ;)**

**And like. Yeah, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

You're pretty much stunned.

"Y-your father... was the one who...?" Baby Blue nods. "Oh my god..." You get out under your breath. "And the other girl... Sammy? Is she still...?" Blue shakes her head.

"No... she died when we moved. I was the only girl there when I ran away." She says. You almost start crying. "I think... I did right." She says and wipe away some tears. You hug her.

"Of course! Of course you did the right thing." You say and stroke her hair. "They had no right to do such things to you." You say. Blur sobs and nods.

"I don't ever wanna go back. The only one who cared was Sammy's brother... And... and... they killed him!" She starts crying. "They killed him when he tried to stop them." You hush and rocks back and forth with Baby Blue in your arms.

"It's okay sweetie..." You say. "They're not getting you here."

You hear the front door open and the boys all come in. The hesitate when they see you and Carlos comes up to you.

"A-are you two okay?" He asks and put a hand on your shoulder. You look at him.

"Y-yeah..." You let go of Blue who has stopped crying. Carlos frowns and put his arm around her.

"Come on sweetie. I know something to cheer you up." He says and leads her to the kitchen and picks out the jar of nutella. Oh, Carlos. You clever boy. You think, and wipe away some tears and Kendall hugs you.

"You okay?" He asks. You nod.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He leans his head on top of yours.

"May I ask what happened?" He asks. James goes to check on Carlos and Blue. You feel the tears press against the inside of your eyelids but you keep them back.

"It was her father..." You whisper. "She ran away from her father..." Kendall strokes your hair and hug you.

"Shh... it's okay. She's safe now. Don't worry." He says. You nod. "It's okay." He kisses your head. Carlos comes back from the kitchen and smiles at you.

"To cheer you up. Everything is ready in the dining room. We can hold the ceremony tomorrow if you want to." He says with a smile. You light up and nod excited.

"Oh, really?! That's amazing!" You smile and get up to hug him. You sob and he chuckles.

"Haha, why are you crying?" He says. You sob again.

"I'm just so happy. I'm sorry." You say and wipe your eyes. Carlos smiles at you.

"It's okay. Don't apologize." You nod and wipe away the last tears.

The next day Blue helps you get ready. You've been given the second bedroom and the bathroom to get you ready. You fix the make up yourself and Blue helps you put your hair in a bun. You get the dress on and look yourself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Grace." Baby Blue says and smile at you. You help her zip her dress up and put her hair up in the same kind of bun you have. She let's you do her make up and you smile at her.

"You're so pretty." You say and she smiles. "Are you ready?" She nods and runs down the stairs to tell the guys that everything is ready. You have a final look in the mirror and put the veil on. You smile and feel the tears coming again. You hold them in and take a deep breath. A few minutes later James knocks on the door and come in.

"Hey." He says and smile. "Is everything alright?" He asks. You look at him and nod. He smiles. "Good. I don't want you to be sad at your wedding day." You giggle and he hold his arm out. You take it and he leads you towards the dining room. Then leaves you outside for a minute and signalize to Blue to start playing. She nods and the sweet, sweet tunes of Worldwide echoes from the piano. Again you feel tears for in the corners of your eyes.

"Oh my god..." You say under your breath when James comes back and smile. He takes your arm again and you slowly walk into the dining room.

Everything is perfect. The chandelier is lit and it's just so beautiful. The table and chairs have been moves slightly and the table is covered with a white cloth and thin wineglasses and plates decorate it together with freshly picked flowers. But that's not nearly the best thing in the room.

You stare at Kendall. He's... stunning. In a dark gray tuxedo. He smiles at you like the sun itself and you blush. James leads you to him and kiss your cheek before putting your hand in Kendall's. You smile at him and he takes place next to Kendall. Blue finish the song and hurries up to take place right next to you. Carlos smiles and clears his throat.

* * *

**I've never been to a real wedding myself. Well, once when I was like five. But too small to really get it. So I've just seen the movie kinda weddings and all. Haha, my knowledge of weddings xD**

**Continues in the next chapter. Stay tuned for that next chapter :)**


	27. Guests

**Hey! Updating normal! :D **

**So yeah, now SHIT IS GOING DOWN! You'll soon see. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"So... Welcome. Today we have gathered here to unite these two people." He smiles at you. "Grace and Kendall."

Carlos holds the most amazing speech you've heard and then he suddenly stops and looks at you.

"Kendall." He says. "Do you take Grace White to be your wife. And love her forever?" He asks. Kendall smiles at you.

"I do." He says and you blush. Carlos turns to you.

"And Grace. Do you, take Kendall Knight to be your husband. And always love him?" Carlos says. You smile and nod.

"I do." You say and Kendall smiles.

"Okay. By the power vested in me, which is... um... really nothing but the power of friendship. I pronounce you. Kendall and Grace _Knight_. Husband and wife." He smiles. "Kendall, you may-" He's interrupted by someone loudly clapping their hands. You all turn around in shock and see two grown men standing in the doorway. The largest one is the one clapping his hands.

"Beautiful." he says and pretends to wipe away some tears. "Absolutely beautiful." He says and the man behind him grins. The large man looks surprised. "Don't stop now. Carry on lad. Kiss the girl. She's waiting." He says and nods at you and winks. James is just about to yell at the man when Baby Blue whispers something.

"D-dad...?" You freeze. "What are you doing here?" She asks and curl up behind Carlos. Blue's dad smiles at her. Kendall grabs your hand.

"I've come to get you of course." He says. "What else?" He says friendly. But it sounds a little creepy.

"H-how did you find me?" She whimpers. Her dad smiles again.

"Honey. I've been so worried. Let's just go home okay?" He says. Baby Blue grab Carlos's sleeve. "Blair. Let's go home." He says again. Less friendly.

"I-...I..." Blue stutters. You take a step forward.

"She lives here now." You say and try to be tough. "She's happy here." You say. The man looks away from Blue and looks at you.

"Oh, look at you, sweetie." He eyes you and grins. "Too bad you're married now. I guess I was a few minutes late." He says. "But if it doesn't work out I have a nice hideout on the other side of town." He winks at you and Kendall pulls you back.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" He snaps. The man takes a step closer.

"Calm down, pretty boy." He says and looks threatening. "I was just giving her an option to come and live with a real man. No big deal." He says and winks at you again. You frown and James put his arm on your shoulder.

"I don't know how you got here. But you guys need to leave." Kendall says. The man sighs.

"Do you hear that, Blair." He says. "We have to go. Come on." He says and looks at Blue. She looks terrified. Her dad stares at her. "Come on now." He says but she hides behind Carlos. "Don't be ridiculous." Her dad says and walks towards her. Kendall blocks his way.

"Sir. You can't take her against her will!" He says and the man glares at him.

"She's MY DAUGHTER!" She roars. Kendall doesn't even flinch. You take a step closer to him and grab his hand.

"She stays here." You say. The man looks at you and reaches out for you. Kendall grabs his arm.

"Don't touch her." He hisses. The man behind Blue's dad looks suspicious. James gets ready. Blue's father sighs and shake his head.

Without a warning he strikes. Faster than anything you've ever seen and the world freezes for a few seconds when a shining blade goes right trough Kendall's jacket and shirt and a big red spot grows on the white fabric.

"No!" You scream and less than a second later James is all over Blue's father. You grab the falling Kendall and lay him down carefully. He's gasping for air and is shaking.

Carlos and the other man joins in on the fighting. Turns out the other man was a lot weaker than he looked and went down from a punch from Carlos. Blue's dad was a little tougher but James was probably ten times stronger with rage flowing through his body and took out Blue's dad as well.

You barely notice the fight and hold Kendall. He's shaking and breathe short, fast breaths. His blood is everywhere. On his clothes, on the floor and all over your dress. You can't even cry because you're stunned.

"K-Kendall..." You whisper and stroke his cheek and accidentally smear blood on it. He looks at you and bite his lips.

"I-..." He says. You shake your head.

"Don't speak." You say and stroke his cheek again. "Shh..." You look up at James he's blushed of anger and glares at Blue's dad. "James. Get those two out of here." You say and nod at the two unconscious men. James nods and him and Carlos drag the two men outside. They look pretty bad. They probably wont make it long out there. You take a deep breath and look back at Kendall. "Don't worry, Kendall... Everything will be fine." You say. "Please. Just... stay with me." Kendall nods slowly.

"G-Grace..." Blue stutters. She's crying. You don't know what to do. "I'm sorry." She says. You shake your head again.

"D-Don't be. It's not your fault." You say. Then it just clicks in your mind. "Blue. Help me here." You say and she sits down next to you. You carefully take Kendall's jacket off and press it against the wound. "I need you to keep pressure here." You say and Blue takes your spot and presses the jacket on Kendall's wound. "I'll be right back. Don't move him." You say and run out.

"Grace! Where are you going?!" Blue whines. But you don't have time to explain. You need to get help.

* * *

**Oh noes! Kendall! D: WHyyyyy?!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! HOPEFULLY tomorrow!**


	28. Help

**Haaaiiii! So like yeah. I've got a big test coming up tomorrow. But... yeah. Fork studying :P**

**So like, yeah. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

You run. Like you've never done before. The dress makes it a little harder and you have to pull it up to run faster. You can't stop thinking of Kendall and you're crying as you run. The make up is probably everywhere and your hair is just a mess.

When you see the hospital you breath out a little and climb over the wall and hurry through the corridors and up the stairs. You run to room 246. You slam the door open and Logan stares at you with eyes that radiates surprise.

"G-Grace?!" He exclaims. You start crying.

"Logan!" You whine. "You have to help me!" Logan swallows hard and his breathing gets heavier. He stares at you with scared eyes. Just then you realize what you've done. You look down at your dress that's soaked with Kendall's blood. Oh my god. You look up at Logan again.

"G-Grace... you need to..." He says and put his hand over his mouth and nose. You look around and see the gas mask in the bookshelf. You hurry up and get it and toss it to Logan. He quickly puts it on and you give him a few seconds to gather himself. "What's going on?" he says. "You are you here? Dressed like that?! Covered on blood?!" He yells and you start crying.

"Oh, Logan! You HAVE to help me! Please!" You whine and sob. "Please! It's Kendall! You have to help me!" Logan looks unsure. You walk up to him and grab his shoulders. "Please!" You cry. "Please Logan! He'll die if you don't help him!" Logan looks at you for a few seconds then nod and start to gather his things in a hospital bag.

When you get back to the house you run to the dining room with Logan right behind you. When you walk in James stands up and hugs you.

"Grace!" He says. "Why did you run off like that?! You could have been hurt!" He says angrily. You shake him off you.

"Stop. I had to! Kendall..." You say and drop to your knees by his side. He's not shaking and his breathing is a lot slower. "Kendall... I'm here." You say. He looks up at you and you take his hand. "Don't worry. I got help." You say and Logan kneels on Kendall's other side.

"L-Logan?!" Carlos says and stares at him. Logan looks up and nods. You look at the boys.

"He can't take the mask off as long as there's fresh blood. That's the reason for his... episodes..." You say and the boys nod. You look back at Logan and Kendall. "Will he be alright?" You ask. Logan sighs.

"It's pretty serious..." He says. You bite your lip and frown. "But... I'll see what I can do." He says and get to work. "I-... um... I need some privacy for this." He says and looks at you, Blue, James and Carlos. You really don't wanna leave but walks out the room together with the others.

"Come on Grace, let's go and get some clean clothes for you." Blue says and grabs your hand. You're still crying. Blue helps you upstairs and find you new clothes. How can she be so strong? She's been through so much worse things than you. Losing her mom, getting assaulted by her dad, running away from home and seeing her dad getting beaten half to death right in front of her. How can she be so calm now?! "Here Grace." She says and helps you to get out of the dress and get the new clothes on.

"T-thank you, Blue." You say when you're completely changed. She smiles at you and you walk down to the boys. They're sitting in the living room. You sit down next to James and he pats your back.

"It's okay, Gracie. He'll be fine. L-Logan is in there taking care of him." He says. Blue sits down in Carlos's lap and curls up. "He'll be fine."

* * *

**Oh... god. What have I done? Poor Kendall... I'm sorry sweetie... :(**

**Please leave review. I know I've been like begging for them lately. But I love getting reviews. I just light up my days :)**

**But yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	29. Stiches

**Do you guys like it so far? I hope you do. Because it's certanly not ending like this ;)**

**Please leave a review if you have time for it and please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

An hour pass and you practically jump on Logan when he comes into the room. He has taken the mask of and sighs.

"I can't do more than this..." He says and looks at you. "The rest is up to Kendall." He says. You smile at him.

"Thank you Logan." You say and stroke his cheek before running into the dining room and hurry to Kendall's side. "It's alright Kendall." You say. "I'm here. I'm here." You stroke his hair. He smiles at you, weakly.

"Hey-" He whispers but you hush him.

"Don't speak. You need all your strength to recover." You say. He frowns but nods. You hug him. "You scared me so bad!" You say and he puts an arm around you. You notice the stitches on his stomach. You frown and look at him.

"It's alright. Logan did a great job." He says. You smile at him then poke his nose.

"I said no speaking." You say and he smiles.

You try your best on making it comfortable for Kendall, since he's still lying on the floor and Logan wanna wait with moving him for at least a while. You stay with him until he falls asleep and you stroke his hair and hum a little for him.

"Grace?" James says and stick his head in the door. You look up at him. "Are you alright?" He asks you nod.

"He's sleeping." You whisper and stroke Kendall's hair. James nods.

"I asked about you but okay, Logan says that we can move him up to the bed. But we'll wait until he wakes up." You smile. "We're making some dinner. Do you want some?" He asks. You nod.

"But I don't wanna leave him here." You say. James smiles.

"It's okay. I can stay here with him. Go and eat." You get up and James sits down next to Kendall. You walk to the kitchen were Baby Blue and Carlos is preparing food. Logan is sitting by the table and seems surrounded by thoughts. You sit down next to him.

"Hey." You say and he focus on you and smile a little. "Thanks, again." You say.

"It's no problem. I..." He says but stops. "I think it was a good challenge." He says. "With the blood! Not... Kendall's wound." He quickly adds. You smile a little.

"Hope you guys are hungry! We're making your favorite, Logan!" Carlos says and smiles at him. Logan smiles back. "You know, it's good to have you back here." Carlos says and chops some potatoes. "I've really missed you." Logan smiles.

"It... feels good to be here." He admits. "But.. I don't know if I can stay..." He says. Carlos turn around and frowns.

"Oh, please. Logie. Please stay." He says. "At least for the night!" He says. Logan looks down. "Please..." Carlos begs. Logan sighs.

"O-okay... I can sleep down at the couch." He says and Carlos smiles.

"Yes of course!" He says and you smile too. It feels good talking to Logan for a while, he's a bit reserved but that's not really strange considering what's happened. You guys eat and James comes back and Carlos checks on Kendall but comes back almost immediately, not wanting to sit by the sleeping boy for longer than a few minutes.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't wanna leave him alone?" You say and get up.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight..." Carlos says and giggles. You look at him and smile quickly and glance at Logan. He's looking at Carlos like he's seen a ghost. You quickly turn around and walk back to Kendall.

* * *

**I'm not sure what to say. Sorry for the short chapters but. I try my best to upload more often. I have this whole week off school but I'm probably gonna work so yeah... :/**

**Anywaayssss Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	30. No, no

**Sorry guys. This chapteris really short but I think the next chapter is a little longer :)**

**In any case. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Kendall was awake and you smile at him.

"Hello." He says and smiles back. You sit down next to him.

"Hi." You says. "Guess what? Soon you'll be upstairs in that comfy, comfy bed." You says and stroke his hair. He smiles.

"Woohoo..." He says. You call the other boys. James and Carlos carefully get Kendall up on his feet. He groan in pain and breathes through his teeth. You walk next to him and rub his back.

"You're doing great Kendall..." You say and he smiles at you. Baby Blue and Logan is walking behind you. Logan has even managed to talk to her without scaring her like James and Kendall. You help Kendall into bed and you grin. "Now it's your turn to lie here all day doing nothing." You say and he frowns. And lies down.

"Oh, Kendall you're..." Carlos says and points at the stitches. "...bleeding." You turn around and look at Logan. He stares at Kendall's stomach with dark eyes. James and Carlos tense up and you lean over Kendall.

Suddenly Baby Blue reaches out and grabs Logan's hand. He looks down at her with the same dark eyes and she slowly shakes her head and squeeze his hand.

"No, no." She says and look a little angry. Like she's talking to a dog. Or a child. Strangely Logan seems to calm down and his eyes aren't as dark. Baby Blue smiles at him and he gives her a confused smile back.

"W-what happened?" You say, still protectively leaned over Kendall. Logan turn to you.

"I-... I don't know..." He says and looks confused. "I... think I blacked out for a second there..." James nod.

"Yeah. We saw that. You went all scary again." Carlos said. Logan looks at his hand that Blue is holding.

"I... did." He mumbles. He looks at Blue. "But... I think I'm fine now..." Baby Blue smiles at him. "W-what did you do?" He asks her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing really. I just told you to calm down." She says. You all stare at her.

"Are..." You start. "Are you saying... that you've know someone like this before?" You ask. Baby Blue nods.

"Yes. Sammy's brother." She answered. You tilt your head.

"T-the boy who tried to help you?" She nods again. "Was... he bitten too?" She nods again.

"Yes. It looked really bad at first and... dad... wanted to kill him before he turned... But I convinced him not to and... he got better. But then sometimes he would become really scary and I had to calm him down before anyone saw him." Baby Blue says. You look at Logan.

"Blue... do you know why he didn't turn. Why he became like this?" He asks. Baby Blue seems to think for a while.

"I think... I heard someone say it's because of something he'd been exposed before. I can't remember what it was... but it was something from a school project. Some kind of radiation... I think." She says. Logan froze.

"Blue. This guy... was his name... Evan?" He asks. Blue nods.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

* * *

**What? Another half-walker? Like Logan? What is this?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	31. School Project

**Hiya! Sorry, this chapter is kinda short too. But maybe it'llput some answers to a thing or two...**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Logan looks stunned. Carlos tries to catch his darting eyes.

"What's wrong Logie?" Logan stares at him.

"D-do... do you remember when we lived in Minnesota? At our old school? The science project I worked on together with that other guy?" He asks. Carlos, James and Kendall nods. "You remember that the project failed right? The... explosion." He says and James chuckles.

"Who doesn't remember?" He says and Carlos giggles.

"Yeah..." Logan says and smiles. "Anyways. We were sent to the hospital for a check up and they said that we had been exposed to a large amount of some kind of radioactive radiance. They checked us out but said we were fine." You nod.

"So... you're... immune to this... walker-sickness?" You say. Logan look at you and Kendall.

"I guess." He says. You look at Kendall he looks confused.

"But... you're fine now? Right?" Logan nods.

"I think so." He smiles at Blue. "Thanks." She smiles back.

James, Carlos and Logan and Blue leaves and you lie down next to Kendall. He puts his arm around you.

"Hey..." He says. "I never got to kiss my bride." He says and look at you. You smile and lean over and kiss him.

"Better?" You ask. He smiles.

"Very." You lean against his arm and soon he falls asleep again and you leave him for a while. You find Logan alone in the kitchen.

"Hey." You say and he turns around and look at you. He smiles back at you.

"Hey... Mrs. Knight?.." He says and smiles again. You blush.

"Logan..." You say and he laughs softly.

"Haha, I'm just joking around." He says. "Congratulations by the way." He says and smile. You nod suddenly feeling guilty. He notices and stops laughing. "Hey... Are you alright?" He asks. You bite your lip and nod.

"Yes... Um... It's just... I'm sorry." You say. Logan shakes his head.

"No, it's..." He stops and looks down. "It's..." You look at him. "It's... okay." He says. You frown.

"Loga-"

"GRACE!" Baby Blue yells from the top floor. "Grace! Please come help!" She yells. You look at Logan and he gets up and you both run upstairs to the bedroom. Baby Blue is standing by the bed pressing her hands against Kendall's stomach. He's bleeding. Badly. "I was just gonna see if you were here but then he was bleeding!" Blue whined. You hurry to her and take over for her.

"It's okay sweetie. I've got this." You say. The wound looks scary. "Kendall did you move?" You ask him. He frowns.

"I only tried to turn a little." He says. You turn to Logan.

"Can you have a look at it?" You ask. He nods and quickly runs to get his mask. Still scared of hurting anyone. You wait for him and when he comes back you step aside and let him have a look at Kendall.

"You need to be still." He says warningly to Kendall. "If these stitches break you'll die." He says and clean off the wound a little. "I can't do much more from here. We're simply gonna have to wait for it to heal on it's own." Kendall slowly nods and Logan quickly leaves the room. You look worriedly at him.

"Blue... could you..?" Before you even finishes she nods and run after Logan. You sit down next to Kendall. He looks sad.

"I'm sorry..." He says and frowns. You close your eyes and he puts his hand on your cheek. "Baby, I'm sorry..." He says again and you put your hand over his. You lean down and hug him.

"I just don't want you to die..." You mumble. He gently strokes your back.

"I love you." He says and kisses your temple.

"I love you too..." You say and you both fall asleep.

* * *

**I pity Logan so bad. Like... I'm so mean to him. I'm sorry Logan! :'(**

**I don't remember what happens in the next chapter. Mainly because it was a while since I wrote it and I have the work forking memory (even worse than pewdie) :P**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	32. Staying

**Okay so hello! I've refreshed my memory a little a re-read the story from this point. So that I now where I am :P **

**But hey! Enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you have a second to spare! ;)**

* * *

You wake up about an hour later. Kendall's still asleep. Not really strange. The guy's just been stabbed. You carefully untangle yourself from his arms and get out of bed. Before you leave you place a kiss on his forehead. Once again you find Logan, alone, this time on the balcony. You walk out to him.

"I want you to stay." You say. He looks at you.

"I don't thinks it's a good i-"

"Blue knows how to deal with you. You wont hurt us." You say. He shakes his head.

"She's a little girl." He sighs.

"She's stronger than you think. She can handle you." You say. "I want you to stay." You repeat. "At least until Kendall's better." Logan frowns. "What is something happens to him when you're not here? I can't run all the way to the hospital when-"

"I know!" Logan snaps. You flinch and he stands up. "It's just hard for me! Okay?!" He looks something in between angry, confused and sad. You look at him. A little ashamed for being so pushy.

"Logan... I-" He meets your eyes and pull you into a kiss. You're so shocked that you don't know what to do. He pulls away and looks you in the eyes.

"I still love you." He says. But then immediately looks like he regret what he did. He shakes his head. "Now you know." He mumbles and leaves. You stand on the balcony. Stunned. After a few minutes you flop down in one of the chairs. Logan's word echoes in your mind. 'I still Love you'. You hide your face in your hands and sob.

Logan decided to stay after all. At least until Kendall gets better. But he's avoiding you. And honestly... you try to avoid him too. Being near him is just... painful. Both for him and for you. Mostly him... of course... You feel like a monster. Like a heartless monster.

One person that was really happy was Carlos. He had missed Logan so bad and was thrilled to see his friend again.

You spend most of your day in bed, together with Kendall. You just wanna get away from Logan and Kendall is just happy that you're there with him. But he do notice that you're acting strange.

"Honey... how are you doing? Is something bothering you?" He asks. You don't look at him.

"Mhmm..." You mumble. He lean his head on your shoulder.

"Mind telling me?" He says. You look at him. He's smiling at you.

"It's..." You start. But don't know if you want to, or should, continue. Kendall smiles encouraging. "Logan kissed me." You say. Kendall's smile disappear and he looks really hurt. It kills you to see him like that. "H-He said... that he still loves me." You say. Kendall nods.

"I see..." He says and take his head off your shoulder and look away from you. You feel like crying.

"Kendall... I... Please, don't be mad." You say and grab his hand. "I love you." You say. He looks at you.

"And Logan?" He says. "He's staying here right?" He asks coldly.

"Yes..." You say and he looks away from you again. You squeeze his hand. "Kendall. You're my husband." You say. It's the first time you or Kendall use that word and both of you stop for a moment. You try to get yourself together. "You're my husband." You repeat. "I belong with you." You say. He looks at you again. "I promised to love you, always."

"Do you?" He asks. Your eyes tear up.

"Of course I do." You say and leans down, he hugs you.

"I'm sorry, baby..." He says. "I know you do." You nod and look down at him and he kisses you. He hugs you again.

"I love you Kendall..." You mumble. "Always."

* * *

**WHY AM I SO DRAMATIC AND MEAN TO LOGAN?! I'M SORRY LOGIE! 3**

**Anyways! I think you guys are really going to like the comming chapters. Or... well... either you'll hate me or love me or wanna kill me. Probably all of them idk :P Let's just go sweetie pie from here? Shall we?**

**Stay tuned for the next chappies ;)**


	33. Love is in the air

**Hi! Sorry for not uploading. I know you're waiting! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. 'cause I'm having a good time writing. Even though I'm kinda stuck right now :/ **

**But yeah, enjoy this cuteness-overload chapter :)**

* * *

Days pass. You avoid Logan, still feeling guilty. Kendall seems to recover, even though very slow... And you start to notice something strange going on with Baby Blue.

The day before yesterday you found her in the bathroom putting on lipstick. You caught her by surprise.

"Hey." You says. Blue flinch and turn around. "What are you up to?" You ask and smile at her. She blushes.

"Um... I was just... trying out some make up..." She says. You smile at her.

"It looks very pretty on you." You say and she blushes again. "Is it for something special?" You ask. Her eyes widen.

"N-no. I... um..." She stutters. You chuckle.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She smiles at you. She put the makeup bag away and she follows you down to the living room where James and Carlos are sitting. You haven't seen them for a while since you've been with Kendall and/or avoiding Logan. James smiles at you and you sit down with him. Blue stands awkwardly in the doorway.

"Why aren't you sitting down with us?" James asks and nod at the couch. Baby Blue slowly walks over to the couch and sit down next to Carlos. You talk to James and Carlos for a while. They've been cleaning up in the dining room and worked on securing the gate and wall so that not just walkers are unable to get in. Suddenly Carlos glances at Baby Blue.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" He asks. Baby Blue nods slowly. Carlos smiles. "It looks really pretty." He says and Baby Blue blushes like crazy. Oooh... You smile.

"T-thank you." She says and smiles without looking too much at him. Yep. You get up.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be in the yard." You say and walk out.

Recently you've started to grow things in the yard. Just some vegetables, such as potatoes, carrots, cabbage and other kinds of thing. You don't really know anything about gardening but you know enough to keep the plants alive. You check on the plants and water them a bit and remove some weed.

"What are you up to?" Baby Blue asks. You turn around and look at her.

"Oh, hi." You say. "I'm just checking on the plants." You say and stand up. Blue nods. "What's on your mind?" You ask and she stares at you.

"Um..." She mumbles. You put your hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." You say and smile at her. She's quiet for a while then she looks at you.

"H-... H-How did you and Kendall... become a couple?" She asks. You smile at her.

"Well." You say. "It's funny really. One day, he took me out here, right under that tree, you see." You say and point at the tree standing in the corner of the garden. "And he said, 'Grace, I want to tell you something.' And I said 'Okay, what is it?'" You say, pretty slowly, with a smile on your lips and Baby Blue listens. "Then he took my hand, like this." You take Baby Blues hands in yours. "And then he said 'I'm in love with you'." Baby Blue nods.

"So then you were boyfriend and girlfriend." She says. You shake your head and she looks confused.

"No. We weren't. I wasn't in love with Kendall." You say and Blue looks surprised.

"Y-you weren't?" She says. You shake your head again.

"Nope. I was in love with someone else... But then. After a while and a lot of stuff happening, I realized that. I do love Kendall." You smile. Baby Blue tilts her head.

"Did you tell him that?" She asks. You nod. "And then... you became boyfriend, girlfriend?" You nod again. Baby Blue nods slowly, like she's thinking. "And then you got married." She mumbles.

"Why do you ask, anyways?" You say friendly and she blushes.

"I-...I just..." You chuckle.

"Baby Blue it's alright." You say. "I won't tell anyone." She looks at you.

"Promise?" She says. You look her in the eyes and smile.

"I promise." You say. She smiles a little shy and look down at her feet.

"I... think I'm in love..." She says without looking at you. You smile. "I think I'm in love with Carlos..." She says and blushes. She looks up at you. "Is that... silly?" She asks. You shake your head.

"Not at all. Carlos is a sweet guy." You say. Blue smiles at you. "I think you have a fair shot." You say and smile at her. She lights up.

"Really?" She asks. "Do I? Really?" You nod.

"Of course you do." Baby Blue smiles and hugs you.

"Oh, thank you Grace! You're the best!"

* * *

**I just love Baby Blue. She's my favorite character to be honest. She's just too cute! :3**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	34. Talk to him

**Okay so my parents are out of town this weekend and I gotta see to my lil' sister. And I think one of my brothers'll come over and watch Eurovision with us :)**

**But yeah, I think I'm gonna write when I got time. The finals are coming to their peak and the worst ones are yet to come. Meaning math, chemistry and technology :S**

**Anywayyyysss... Here's the next chapter enjoy! :)**

* * *

You do think it's really sweet that Baby Blue likes Carlos. Sure there's like... four years or so between them. But hey. You're only seventeen and you're married! It doesn't really matter anymore. As long as she's happy, right? You can clearly see how she tries to get Carlos's attention from time to time. It's probably the cutest thing you've ever seen, Baby Blue is just adorable!

You don't see very much of Logan. He's mostly outside in the garden, reading his old books he left here. He only goes into the house to eat, sleep, check on Kendall or if it's raining. This is bad. Really bad. Sooner or later you're gonna have to talk to him. It's not fair for him. You have to talk to him.

You're sitting together with Blue and Carlos in the living room. Carlos is telling Blue about the time they met Jordin Sparks and accidentally pushed her into a well. You've heard that story. The guys sure was clumsy. And maybe still is... a little... You spot Logan trying to sneak by the door and out and you get up to follow him. Blue need some time alone with Carlos anyways.

"Logan." You follow him outside and he sighs. "Logan wait." He slowly turns around and smile at you.

"Yes? What is it Grace?" He asks and sighs again. "Is it something wrong with Kendall?" Something you nag about to him a lot. You look down.

"No. I just... need to talk to you. That's all." You say. Logan looks a little surprised.

"Oh?" He mumbles. A little ashamed that he just made fun of you. "Okay." He says. You look at him. "We can... talk over there. James will probably hear us from here." He mumbles. You nod and follow him. Over to where Kendall first confessed. You haven't been here since then and you take a while to look around. It's very romantic and Kendall sure did a good job on choosing where to confess. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Logan says and you look at him.

"Oh. Um... About... us..." You say and swallow. "I'm really sorry Logan. But... This is just..." You sigh and look at him. "I love Kendall." You say and Logan slowly nods. He's not looking at you. "But." You say. Gaining his attention. "I've never stopped loving you." You say. He stares at you. "I still... love you. But, I'm with Kendall now and I don't wanna hurt him-"

"Like you hurt me?" Logan says. Your eyes tear up and you nod.

"Logan I'm sorry." You say and sob. "I didn't know." You sob again. "I didn't know you were alive and that you..." You wipe your eyes. Logan walks closer and tries to catch your eyes.

"I... understand." He says.

"I'm sorry." You say and wipe your cheeks with the back of your hand. "I really am." Logan looks at you for a while, then he hugs you.

"I understand." He repeats. "But... I guess it's kinda my fault for running away." He says and you hide your face in his neck.

"It's not your fault. You didn't want to-"

"Hurt you." He says and gently rubs your back. "I'm sorry." He says. You stand there for a while. "I guess that both of us are just scared of hurting someone." Logan says after a while. You nod and look up at him. He's smiling slightly and you can't help but smile back.

"Thank you Logan." You say and hug him again.

"Grace!" Blue calls and Logan lets you go. "Grace, where are you?" She calls and you smile at Logan.

"I'm coming!" You answer and look at Logan. "Are you coming inside?" You ask. He smiles at you.

"I think I'm gonna stay out here for a while." He says. You nod and walk back to the house. Baby Blue is standing in the hallway, she looks slightly excited and smiles at you.

"Hey, baby girl." You say and smile at her. "How are you doing?" She smiles at you.

"I'm fine." She says. "Grace. When are you going back out?" She asks. You tilt your head.

"Out?" She nods.

"Yes, you know. Out to the town?" You shrug your shoulders and think for a while.

"I don't know. In a day or two, I guess. Is there anything you need?" You ask. Baby Blue stares at the floor.

"Well..." She says and scrape the floor with her foot. "I want to go and get something." She says and glances up at you and then down at the floor again. You smile at her.

"Okay, what?" You ask. She peeks over her shoulder.

"It's... um... a surprise." She whispers. You just can't help but smile. She's so adorable!

"To a special someone?" You ask and she nods and blush. "Okay, we'll fix that." You say and smile. Just then Carlos walks by. Blue looks terrified.

"Oh, there you are." He says. "I'm hungry. Are you making food soon?" He asks. You nod.

"Yes. Blue and I were just talking about what we should make." You say and look at Blue. "Right?" You say and smile. She nods. "How about some potato stew?" You say and she nods.

"Yeah, and some carrots." She says and follow you into the kitchen.

You make food and James and Logan comes in to eat. It feels great to be able to talk to Logan again. You're just about to go and check in Kendall when he appears in the door.

"Kendall Donald Knight. What are you doing down here?!" You yell. And everyone turns around and look at Kendall. "How did you get down the stairs?!" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I walked?" He says. You glare at him.

"Oh, no you." You say and push him out from the kitchen. "You march right back up to that bed." You say and help him up the stairs. You hear Carlos and James giggle. When you've managed to get him back to bed you sit down by the bed and look at him. He looks a little grumpy. "Kendall, honey. Why did you do that? I've told you to stay in bed until the wound is healed." You say and stroke his arm.

"I just can't stay in bed all day." He mumbles. You frown and lie down next to him.

"I know. Kendall. I know. But I don't want you to hurt yourself." You say. He's quiet.

"What did you and Logan talk about?" He suddenly asks.

* * *

**Oh, that ended awkwardly. Yeah... **

**And like yeah... Blue's just being adorbs :) **

**But yeah! Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	35. Peace

**Hello everybody! Yes. Peace. **

**Peace! Peace! Peace! Happy! Happy! Happy!**

**But enjoy the happines while it lasts. It wont be long...**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

You freeze. Kendall looks at you with a blank expression.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asks again. You look at him.

"I... I talked to Logan. About me... and him... and you." You say. Kendall nods, painfully slowly. Still blank. "I told him that... I... also... still have feelings for him." Kendall's eyes got dark.

"Oh..." He mumbled. You quickly take his face in between your hands.

"Kendall. Look at me!" You say and he looks at you. "Yes. I told him that I still have feelings for him. But I love you. And it's you and me now. I belong with you and you with me. I really hurt Logan and I don't wanna hurt you the same way." You look him in the eyes. "He said that he understands. And I promise you. I promise you until the day I die. That I wont ever hurt you." You say and lean your forehead against Kendall's. At first you thought he would push you away but instead he nods.

"Okay." He says. "It's alright." He tries to smile a little and you hug him.

You bring yours and Kendall's food upstairs and you eat with him in bed. After a while James, Carlos and Baby Blue comes up too. And eventually, so did Logan. The feeling of having everyone gathered together like this is amazing. You look at Kendall that's visibly a lot happier. And you look at Logan who's smiling and not worrying about hurting anyone. James and Carlos are their normal selves and joke around and laugh. Baby Blue can't get her cute little smile off her face and laughs together with Carlos and James. You love this. You're just like a family. One big, happy, family.

When it starts to get dark Baby Blue has fallen asleep in your lap and Carlos yawns all the time. You're not really tired and take the first watch.

"Here. Take care of Baby Blue." You say and carefully lay her down on the bed. Kendall scoots over a little so she get's more space and Carlos lays down next to her. You smile and leave together with Logan and James. The boys settle in the kitchen and talks with low voices as you take a quick walk around the house to see if everything is alright. It is, so you head back to the kitchen. James and Logan are both asleep by the table. James leaning back on the chair and Logan leaning over the table. You chuckle a little and carefully grab James's arm and help him up. He's half asleep when you walk him up the stairs and he mumble stuff in his sleep and lay down next to Carlos.

You walk down again and look at Logan for a while before you wake him up and leads him to the couch where he sleeps. He flops down on it and is practically asleep before he's lying down. You smile and cover him up with a blanket. He snores quietly and shift a little. You stroke his hair and smile.

"G'night, Logie." You say and take another walk around the house.

The next day is very much like the day before but things are more relaxed and Logan has given Kendall permission to leave the bed for a short period of time. To Kendall's delight. He spends a lot of time outside on the balcony and down in the living room with all the others.

"It feels so good to be out of that room!" He says. "Just lying there is slowly draining my sanity!" You laugh.

"So now you know how I felt!" You say and he wrinkle his nose.

"Oh, shh!" He says and you laugh again. Then you get up to go and check on the garden, that you haven't done in a while. Baby Blue goes with you and helps you water the plants.

"We're going out tomorrow." You say. "Me and James are going to town." Baby Blue looks at you. "If you want to come with us. To get that thing." She smiles and nods.

"Yeah! I do." She says. You smile at her.

"You don't have to tell me what you're gonna get. But it's helpful if I know where to get it." You say and Baby Blue nods.

"There's a small jewelry near the hospital. I need to go there." She says.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	36. Crush

**I'm sorry...**

* * *

The following day you, James and Blue get ready to head out. Kendall's back in bed, Logan is in the living room reading a novel and Carlos is in the kitchen trying to build a card house on the table. You go upstairs and kiss Kendall good bye and say good bye to Logan. Blue waves good bye to Carlos that's too concentrated to notice and Blue looks a little downhearted but clearly tries to hide it.

"Good bye, Carlos!" You shout and he flinches so the card house fall apart. He sighs and looks at you and Blue standing in the door.

"Bye Grace." he says and sighs again. Then he smiles at Blue. "See you later, Blue." he says and Blue blushes and looks a little better.

James is waiting by the gate. He looks pretty excited to be able to go outside again. You haven't been out since the day you went 'shopping for wedding dresses'. If you don't count the horrible run to the hospital on your wedding day.

It's pretty warm outside. It's June and there's nothing you'd like more than going on a trip to the ocean. You talk to James and Blue about it and you all thinks it's a great idea. The only thing you need is a working car with fuel. Which isn't too hard to find. Both Kendall, Logan and James know how to drive. So that's not a problem.

"There it is." James says and points at the supermarket. You nod and Blue pulls your arm a little.

"Grace. The shop is over there." She whispers and point at a building a little further away. "I need to go there." She says and you smile at her.

"Of course, sweetie." You say. "I'll go with you." She nods and you tell James to go ahead to the supermarket. He looks a little suspicious. "This time we won't go far. You'll be able to hear us if we call you." You say and smile. He nods and you part ways.

The first mistake.

The window to the jewelry is already smashed and you can easily climb in without getting hurt. You look around for walkers and other dangers before calling Blue. She climbs in and you look at her.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" You ask her and she looks around a little.

"It's a necklace." She says and walks behind the disk. She finds some keys and start to open random drawers. She mumbles to herself when she looks around. You yourself look around too. Most of the jewelry that were out in glass showcases are gone. But the ones behind reinforced glass are still there. And Blue happen to have the keys, in case there's something you'd like.

You stare at the golden rings paired up behind the glass. Although a little dusty they still shine and you put your hand on the glass and compare the rings to the one you already got. No matter how you look at it. Yours is so much better.

"Ah! Here it is!" Blue say and you turn to her.

"Did you find it?" You ask and she nods and close the drawer. "That's great Blue." You say and smile. "May I see it?" She walks up to you and holds up the necklace. It's a thin silver chain with a blue crystal C hanging in it. "It's so pretty." You say and smile. Blue smile back.

"It was my mom's. C is for Catherine." She says and looks at the necklace. "It broke and she left it here to get it fixed. The day before she... got sick... they called and said that she could pick it up. But she never got the chance to..." She mumbles. She seems to think for a moment then smiles again. "But now I got it." She says.

"That's good." You say. Blue nods.

"Yeah. But... I wanna give this to Carlos." She says and put the necklace in her pocket. "It would be great. Because it's a C for Carlos and it's blue. For me." She says and smiles. You smile back. Adorable!

"I think that's a great idea."

Suddenly you hear a weird nose from the roof. Or the floor above. You both quiet down and listen carefully. It sounds like some kind of scraping noise. But it disappears and is gone for over two minutes so you think nothing more of it.

The second mistake.

You and Blue decide to look around for a while more. There's still so many nice things here and it's only natural for girls to be drawn to jewelry. You can't get your eyes off the rings and think how nice it would be for you and Kendall to have a pair of those. You'd be like a real married couple. Blue is looking closer at some earrings by the disk and slightly press her nose against the glass to see better.

"See anything you like?" You ask and she smile and shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe. I'm just looking." She says. You smile at her.

"Do you want to look more? Or do you want to back to James?" You ask. She thinks for a second.

"I just wanna check one last thing." She says and walk in behind the desk. "It'll only be a second." She says.

"Okay. I'll be outside if you need me. Alright?" You say and climb out the window again.

The third mistake.

You stand around outside the shop and wait for Blue. The sun is shining and you close your eyes and enjoy the sunlight. Man, the ocean would be so great right now. A swim in the hot water and then just lying on the beach together with Kendall breathing in the fresh air. Perfect.

You nearly jump out of your skin when a loud crash fills the air and Blue yelps in surprise. You turn around and see smoke coming out of the shop.

"Blue?!" You call. "Blue! Are you alright?!" You call and quickly climb into the shop again. The roof has caved in and you look around for Blue. "Blue?! Answer me!" You yell and you hear her whine. "Blue?!"

"Grace..." She whines and your eyes dart around to room.

"Where are you, sweetie?!" You call and listen for an answer.

"I'm over here..." She says. "Grace, help me..." She whines and you nearly freak out. "Behind the disk..." She whines and sob.

Your heart drop to your feet when you see her. She's stuck. Stuck under a pile of rubbish and parts of the roof. Stuck from the waist and down.

"Oh my god..." You mumble and hurry to her. "Blue!" You say and try to lift the fallen roof off her. She whines and you give up. It's too heavy for you alone.

"It hurts." She sobs and you stare at her.

"I know, baby. I know... Don't worry we'll get you out. Just... hold on." You say and run over to the window and shout as loud as you can. "JAMES!"

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	37. Broken

**Hi. So yeah, Finals. All over me. No time. To update. Sorry. Please don't stab me. **

**So yeah, had finals in math today. 5½ hours of test today and it pretty much went to hell :P I'll just work at McDonald's instead...**

**ANYWAYS! Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"JAMES!" You call again. "JAMES!" You hear him call back and you call again. He soon appears about a hundred yards away and you wave at him. He runs to you and catches his breath.

"What happened?"He asks and you run back inside.

"The roof caved in! Oh my god. Blue is..." You say and he climbs in after you. He looks around and you run in behind the disk and kneel beside Blue. "Don't worry Blue. James is here." You say and stroke her hair. She nods and James walk around the disk.

"What the-"

"We HAVE to get this off her!" You say and try to lift the pile of rubbish again. James helps you and miraculously you get it off her and you carefully pull her away from the caved in roof. "Blue, sweetie. Don't worry. We'll get you home." She frowns and tries to hand you something. The necklace.

"Give it to Carlos." She whispers. You shake your head.

"Oh, no. No, no. You're gonna give it to him yourself." You say and pick her up. She whines and James climbs out the window and you hand Baby Blue to him. You climb out and take her back and hurry home.

James unlocks the gate and you run inside.

"LOGAN!" You yell and carry Blue to the living room and put her in the couch. "LOGAN!" You scream and he pops up in the doorway.

"Wha-... WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled. James appear behind him.

"The roof of the shop caved in on her!" He says and you stroke Blue's hair.

"See, honey. Logan will take care of you." You say and smile at her. She nods and Lucas runs off to get his stuff. He comes back and takes your place next to Baby Blue. He curses under his breath when he examines her. Blue's eyes are closed and she looks very pale. Carlos comes into the room and run up to you.

"I heard. Is... Is she alright?" He asks and freeze when he sees her. "B-Blue...?" He mumbles and she open her eyes and look at him. She smiles and a pink color tint her face. Logan is done examining her and takes you to the side. He looks at Blue then at you, then he shakes his head.

"Her legs are crushed." he says and sighs. "And I think she's bleeding internally." You nod slowly.

"Is she...?" You say and look at her. Logan shakes his head. "How long?" You whisper. Logan looks sad.

"I don't know... Not long." He says.

"Is... is she in pain?" You ask but you already know the answer. Logan nods. "Is there anything you can do for her?" He looks at her.

"I can give her something for the pain. But... that's all." He says and you nod.

"Do it." You say. Logan nods and go to get the stuff he needs.

You look back at Blue. Carlos is sitting by her side and is talking to her. She looks pretty happy, even though you know she's in a lot of pain. Kendall is standing in the door, looking at them and throwing worried glances at you. Logan comes back with a bottle of anesthetics and a needle that could probably kill a shark. Blue looks terribly worried when she sees it.

"Don't worry Blue. It will make the pain go away." Logan says and tries to sound positive. Blue nods and let him give her the shot. You can't look. It's too horrible. "There we go, sweetie. You're gonna feel better soon." He says and pats her shoulder. Then he gets up and look at you before he leaves. You frown and kneel next to Blue.

"Hey..." You whisper and smile at her. She smiles back, weakly. You're trying your best not to cry and kiss her forehead. "You'll feel better soon." You say. She nods. "I'll... be on the kitchen. Call me if there's anything you need. I'll make sure Carlos stays with you." You say and stand up. She nods and you walk towards the door. You stop and look at Carlos. "Stay with her. Whatever you do. Don't leave her side." You say and he nods and sit down next to the couch. You leave the room and then hurry to the kitchen. Kendall follows you and catches you before you even have a chance to fall to the floor. You start crying and he hugs you.

"I-... I'm sorry. Sweetie. I really am..." he stutters. You keep crying and pray that Baby Blue can't hear you. Kendall sighs. "And I who finally got to her. She just..." He stops and you cry even harder. Logan comes into the kitchen and looks at you. He frowns and Kendall lets you go and you hug Logan instead.

"I'm sorry." He says and rubs you back a little. You all sit down by the table. You sit in Kendall's lap and he holds your hand.

Times goes by slowly. So slow that you feel like it's been days when it's only been an hour or two. You get up to check on Carlos and Baby Blue. You leave Kendall and Logan in the kitchen and peek into the living room.

Carlos is holding Baby Blue's hand and she's talking to him. She reaches for something in her pocket and place it in Carlos's hand and closes the hand around it. She smiles at him and then slowly closes her eyes.

Gone.

Carlos stares at her. You stand there and just watch him. Then he suddenly gets up and runs right past you and out the front door. You frown and walk over to Baby Blue. She's just lying there. Peacefully smiling. Like she's sleeping. You sit down next to the and stroke some hair out of her face before pulling the blanket over her and leaving.

James has joined the guys and the three of them is sitting quietly by the table. You go upstairs and peek at Carlos from the balcony. Carlos is standing by the tree, cursing, kicking and punching it. He's crying too.

"Fuck!" He cries. "Why?!" He flops down on his knees and lean his head against the tree. "Why?"

* * *

**:''''(**

**Why?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please?**


	38. Saying Goodbye

**Hi guys. So yeah, that happened... I'm sorry.**

**This is a pretty long chapter. I usually don't make chapters this long but I wasn't sure where to cut and stuff. So yeah...**

**Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

James went out to try to talk to Carlos. It didn't go very well and James came back inside with a bleeding nose. You help him clean up and then help Kenny up to bed.

Logan is looking at James nose to make sure it isn't broken. Luckily it's not. You look out the window and see Carlos pacing back and forth under the tree. He looks sad and a little scared. You look at him for a while and then go out through the front door.

Carlos has stopped walking around and is standing by the tree, leaning his head against it. You walk up to him slowly.

"I'm sorry Carlos..." You say and he turns around.

"You knew?!" He snaps and glares at you with teary eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I couldn't... I promised Blue." You say and look down. Carlos sighs loudly and you walk closer. "I'm sorry." You say again. He looks away. "Carlos..." He turns around and doesn't even give you a chance to dodge or at all avoid the punch. He hits you in the face and you lose your balance and sit down with a thud on the ground. You look at him and stand up again. He looks even sadder.

"I-... I'm sorry Grace..." He says and back off a little. You walk closer again and hug him.

"It's okay." You say. "I know that you're sad. We all are... But Blue really loved you and I don't think she would have wanted you to be sad. She liked it better when you were happy." You say and Carlos tries to smile but it only comes out in a frown.

"Thank you Grace." He says. "But... I think I need some time alone... If that's okay?" You smile and nod and give him another hug.

"Okay, I'll go back inside. Call me if you need anything." You say and he nods. You leave him there and walk back inside. James glances at you and gasps.

"He punched you?!" He yells and looks angry. You shrug your shoulders.

"It's not so bad. He's calmed down now." You say and James nods and you sit down next to him.

"Maybe something cold will help." Logan says and hands you a wet towel. You put it on your cheek and it immediately feel better. You smile thankfully and sigh. It's quiet for a while until you break the silence.

"What are we gonna do with... Blue?" The boys look at you. They haven't even thought about that. "Do you think she'll turn?" You ask and look at Logan. He slowly nods.

"Y-... yes. I've seen people that died without a bite turn." he says. You nod.

"We can't let her turn. We need to do something... without... destroying her." You think for a while. "How long do we have before...?" Logan shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, about eight hours? I think." he says and you nod again.

"I think we should burn her body." You say and the boys look at you. "Not like the other walkers." You add. "Like a human. Like the old kings and queens, right?" James nods. "But... I think that Carlos should decide..." You say.

"Why?" James asks and you tell him why. He looks sad and only give out a quiet "Oh..." You bite your lip and get up.

"I'll... go upstairs..." You say and the guys nods.

Kendall is awake when you come in. He looks up at you.

"Is she really...?" He asks in a shaky voice. You nod and he frowns. "Oh, Blue..." You lay down next to him and throw the wet towel on the floor. Kendall looks at you. "What happened to you?" He asks worriedly ans gently touch the purple mark.

"Carlos got real upset and I was a little too close and a little too pushy." You say. "He almost broke James's nose too." Kendall sighs.

"He's always been aggressive when upset." He says and hugs you. You kiss his head and lean your head on his shoulder.

"We also need to do something about Blue... before she turns." Kendall sobs. "Honey... are you crying?" You ask and he sobs again.

"W-why shouldn't I?" He whines. "Blue just... d-died." He sobs. "She was innocent! She was young, just a kid. And it wasn't even a walker that got her!" You hug him.

"Oh, Kendall... It's my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone." Kendall shakes his head.

"No! If you would have stayed you'd be crushed too!" he says.

"Oh, Kendall..." You say and kiss his temple.

"I just... don't know what I would have done... if... you..." You shake your head.

"Kendall... please." You say and he cries into your chest. You hug him and hide your face in his hair. He continues to cry and you try to sing a little to make him feel better, but your throat is all clogged up from tears. After a while Kendall stops crying and looks up at you. He sobs a little.

"Honey... You're a terrible singer..." He says and you can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll be quiet." He shakes his head.

"It's okay. You usually sing pretty well." He says and you hug him again and chuckle.

"Thanks." You say and stroke his hair. "Feeling better?" You ask after a while when he's stopped crying. He nods.

"Yeah. Luckily, I have a good and strong wife." He says and you laugh.

"Oh really?" You say and he nods.

"Yeah."

You leave him for a second to go downstairs. Carlos is just coming in through the front door and you smile at him.

"Hey..." he says.

"Hi..." You answer. "How are you?" You ask. He doesn't answer. "W-we need to talk." You say and he looks at you. "What to do with Baby Blue." Carlos looks like you've just stabbed him. Then he slowly nods and looks down at your feet.

"H-have you guys...?" You shake your head.

"We haven't moved her or anything. But we need to do something pretty fast. Logan says that we only have a few hours or so before she... um..." Carlos nods.

"I get it. Act quickly." You nod. "Do you guys have any ideas?" he asks.

"Why don't we all talk together about this?" You say and he nods. "I think Kendall needs to be with us too. So why don't you go upstairs and I'll go and get the others?" Carlos walks up the stairs. Poor Carlos. You walk back to the kitchen. "Guys. Carlos is upstairs. We need to talk, now." You say. They nod and get up.

Carlos sits on the bed and Kendall's sat up as well. They both look up when you walk in. Carlos looks apologetic at James.

"I'm sorry James." He mumbles. James smiles a little.

"It's alright." He says. Carlos glances at his nose.

"It's not..."

"Broken?" James fills in. "No it's not. You're not that tough little buddy." He says and playfully punch Carlos's arm. He smiles. "And I'm sorry, too. About... Blue." Carlos nods and you sit down next to Kendall.

"Guys. I don't want to rush things or be in any way disrespectful, but we need to do something about Blue." The guys nod and you look at Carlos. "Carlos, I've been proposing that we burn her body. In a ceremony like they did before, with all the important people." Carlos nods. "Do you have any other ideas?" He shakes his head.

"N-no. I think it's good." He says and you nod. Logan takes a step forward.

"I know this just happened and all but we need to do this as fast as we can. We only have about seven hours left before she might turn. We're running out of time." Carlos stands up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He says coldly and leaves the room. You all look worriedly after him. You look at Kendall and he nods.

"He's right." He says and struggles to stand up. You help him and let him use your shoulder for support. Carlos is already outside, waiting for you. You smile at him.

"Um.. where...?" You ask. "I think it's only right to let you decide." You say when he gives you a strange look. He look around.

"How about there?" He asks and points at a part of the yard you don't use.

"It'll be a great place." Logan says and put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. You all help to build a little pyre. Big enough to do the job, small enough not to burn the house down. Carlos and James get some flowers and decorate the pyre. You smile at them and go inside.

Blue is still there. You think and almost face palm yourself. Of course she's still there. What else? You sigh and take the covers off her. At least she'll be looking her best. You think and look at the little girl. She's pale and her lips are purple-ish.

You dress her up in the pink dress she wore on your wedding day. No matter how much you try you can't help but cry when you see her bare legs and see what the caved in roof really did to her. You swallow and try not to look and put the dress on her. She already looks a little better and you fix her hair a little. Not much, you want her to look like herself.

"Hey." James say and pat your shoulder. He crouches next to you and put his arm around you. "She... looks great." he says and smile at Blue, then at you. You nod and you both stand up.

"Carlos should carry her outside." You say and wipe your teary eyes. James shakes his head.

"He didn't want to. I'll do it." You nod and James picks the broken girl up. You hear a strange noise coming from her and her right leg turn in an unnatural and awkward angle. You feel like throwing up and quickly looks away. James frowns and carries her outside. You follow. The others look up when you come out but Kendall and Logan quickly looks away. Carlos doesn't. James put Blue down on the pyre properly and you all just look at her for a few minutes.

"D-does anyone wanna... say something? Before we..." Kendall asks. Nobody says anything. Logan scratches his neck.

"I guess... I'll go first." He says and takes a step forward and look down at Baby Blue.

* * *

**Uggh... You have no idea how hard the next chapter was to write. I actually cried while writing. Which I usually don't. I just want it to be as good as possible. **

**I love your reviews. They make me smile even if they're sad. Thanks.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters. :)**


	39. I smell a speech

**Speech time. I'm not really good at speeches but I tried my hardest writing good and 'real' ones. And I actually cried while writing. I just loved Blue but... it is after all called 'kill your darlings'. :(**

**RIP Baby Blue :(3**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Thank you, Blue." Logan says. "You led me back to my friends and without you I would probably still be in that silly hospital, all alone." He says. "I'm going to miss you. And... thanks, again." he says and takes a step back and stares down in the ground. Another minute pass. James eventually sighs, then take step forward.

"I-I'm sorry, little girl." He says and strokes Baby Blue's cheek. "I wish I could do something for you. But I guess I can't do much more than showing you my love and respect." He frowns. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more..." He says and back away from her. He clears his throat and tries his best not to cry. Kendall looks at you and you nod and take a step forward and take Blue's hand.

"I'm... sorry, Blue." You say and look at her. "I shouldn't have left you like that. We should have went back to James when we heard the strange noises." You hear James sob behind you. "And... I'm sorry about your parents... But don't worry. You'll see your mommy very soon. She's waiting for you... somewhere out there." You look up at the sky. "I just want you to know that... I love you very much and I'll be thinking of you everyday. You're like a little sister to me... or like... a... daughter..." You sob. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Blue..." You say and wipe your eye. "Thank you for everything." You walk back to Kendall and he hugs you. And leave you to James and take place by Blue's side. He strokes her cheek and smile at her. Then turns to you. You all feel that one of his famous speeches is on it's way. Much needed. He turns back and look at Blue.

"Blue. You came to us about a month ago. At a very troublesome time. Our group was not at all anything like we are now. Before you came, we were broken. We were split and lost. All of us." He says and looks at us. "But then you came here and we all, somehow, found ourselves. I found the courage to take control over my life again and try again." He says and looks at you and smiles. "You quickly made friends with us and helped cheering us up." He says and look at James. "And you brought back a person we thought we had lost forever." He look at Logan and smile. "We all love you very much and we know for sure that you loved everyone of us just as much... And some of us, a little more." He looks at Carlos, that only looks at Blue. "You came here and immediately became one of us. One in our 'family'." He takes a short break and swallows. "I... didn't get the chance to get to know you as much as I would like to. But you are... a part of my family. And you always will be. And I can't find the right words to say except Thank you, I am going to miss you and... Good bye." He quiets down and steps down again. You hug him. Minutes pass. Kendall looks at Carlos. "Do you wa-"

"I don't want to say anything." He says quickly and looks away. You sob and look at James.

"I'll just... do it then..." He mumbles and his hands tremble when he takes up the box with matches. He's shaking so much that the matches break when he tries to light them. Logan grabs his wrist and smile at him.

"Here, buddy... I can do it." He says and take the matches from James, who looks relieved. "Good bye." Logan says before lighting a match and tossing it on the pyre, that quickly catches fire. Kendall's grip on you tightens and you hide your face in his chest. He pats your back and you all watch the pyre until it's just a smoking pile of ashes and the sun is long gone. It's way past midnight when somebody finally does something. It's James. He shakes his head.

"C-Can we go inside? I... can't stay here much longer..." He says and curl up a little. Kendall nods and start to walk back to the door. Carlos stays put. You look at him.

"Carlos?" He looks up at you and then back to the pile of ashes. He swallows and blinks a few times.

"J-just give me a minute..." He mumbles and you follow the others back inside.

* * *

**I'm breaking my own heart.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

_**(BTW, I just finished another story. A Kames story. My first pairing fic. Yes, I've reached that path. If you guys are interested in it I'll upload it after 'Alive'. ****Just letting you know. Thanks!)**_


	40. Stunned

**Hi :)**

**So this is a rather long chapter. **

**I don't even... **

***sigh* Yeah, I have the worst headache right now :P**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Carlos stays outside until the sun comes up again. You, James, Kendall and Logan all fall asleep, sitting up, on the couch.

You wake up pretty late. James and Logan is still asleep and you hug James. He snores and put an arm around you. Logan shifts and looks like he's about to fall off the couch. Kendall is gone. You get up and look for him. You find him and Carlos in the kitchen. Carlos looks pretty empty and doesn't seem to notice it when you come in. But Kendall does.

"Good morning, sweetie." He says and you smile at him. "I'm making coffee. Do you want some?" You give him a strange look.

"Coffee?" You say and he smiles a little.

"Yeah, I only drink it when I'm upset. It helps, I promise." You nod and he takes out a second cup. "You too Litos?" He says and looks at Carlos. He doesn't answer, he just keeps staring at the wall. Kendall looks a little sadder but take out a third cup. You sit down in front of Carlos and smile at him.

"Morning." You say. But he doesn't react. You frown and let him be. Kendall pours coffee in the three cups and put two of them on the table.

"Here you go, buddy." He says and Carlos's eyes move from the wall to the cup of coffee. But he doesn't move. Kendall sigh and turn back to the counter to take his own cup when his face twist into some kind of grimace. He put a hand over his stomach. You immediately get up.

"Kendall are you alright?" You say and put your hands on his back. "Kendall?!" You say and he breath in between his teeth and close his eyes. "Does it hurt?" You ask and he nods. "I'm waking Logan up." You say and walk towards the living room. Kendall grabs your hand and shake his head.

"I'm fine." He says and smiles. "I can handle this." He says and takes his cup and sits down by the table. "See?" he says. You stare at him for a while he smiles at you and ask you to sit down. You do. "Have some coffee." He says. You look at the cup with black liquid. "Come on, honey. It's not bad." He says and rub your back.

"Is it organic?" You ask and look at him. He chuckles.

"It is." He says and smile. You take a sip and the bitter drink actually does make you feel better. It's not the taste, it's just... it makes it feel better...

"I know how picky you are with that." You say and he rubs your back again and chuckle. Carlos is still staring at his cup. You look at him and can't help but feel sad. He's not said or done anything all day. But you leave him alone. He needs time.

The next day is a little better. You and the others, but still not Carlos, get some real sleep and wake up a little better feeling than the day before.

The day after that Carlos just can't stay awake anymore and falls asleep where he's sitting. You leave him there but put a blanket over him.

The third day you get him to eat something and on the fourth day he finally says something.

"G-grace?" He mumbles when you're alone with him. You turn to him, not expecting him to say anything. "Have you... done anything outside?" He asks. You shake your head.

"L-like what?" You ask.

"Have you... cleaned up?" You look down. Then shake your head.

"N-no... No one of us have been over there since... No." You say and he slowly nods.

"I'll do it today." He says. You put your hand over his and look him in the eyes.

"Carlos. You don't have to. I know this is hardest for you... we-" Carlos shakes his head.

"I'll do it." He says and you give up and nod. He finishes his cup of coffee, that is something you all drink daily now, and go outside. You look at him through the window. He's... become so mature. In only a matter of days. Not that he was immature before, but he's just not the same anymore. He is outside for a long time. Carefully cleaning up everything. He comes inside and get something in the dining room and goes back out again. Some kind of... box or vase...

The ashes! You frown and look out through the window again. He's... picking up the remains of... Blue.

You start crying again and Kendall, who no longer wants to stay in bed and you've just given up on trying to make him, runs down the stairs and hugs you.

"What is it, Grace?" He asks worriedly. "What's wrong?" You keep crying and points out the window with shaking hands. Kendall looks out.

"H-he's... her... r-re-remai-..." You stutter and Kendall kisses your head. Kendall hushes you and rocks back and forth with you in his arms.

Carlos stays outside most of the day and you just can't bring yourself to look out. James and Logan are still asleep and Kendall holds you close when you're sitting in the living room. From time to time you sob and Kendall kiss your temple and hug you closer. You both look up when Carlos enter the room.

"Grace..." He mumbles and look down at the floor. He's covered in dirt. Both mud, grass stains and... ashes. You look up at him. "I... want you to come out." He says and you look at Kendall. He smiles and nod.

"Go ahead." He whispers and you get up.

Carlos takes your hand and walks outside again. You look down in the ground all the time until Carlos stops and you look up. You're standing under the tree. Carlos is looking down a little and you follow his eyes. You let out a quiet gasp when you see the little grave.

"Oh... Carlos..." You mumble. "It's... beautiful." Carlos doesn't say anything.

The small silver box containing Blue's ashes is standing in a circle of small blue flowers. A candle is lit inside a pretty lantern standing behind the box. And a white cross with a wreath of the blue flowers hang on it.

"It... feels a lot better now." Carlos say. You smile at him and notice that he's wearing Blue's necklace. You look back at the grave. "I miss her..." Carlos say and give your hand a squeeze. You nod. "I wish I could talk to her again." He says and you nod again.

"You can." You say and Carlos looks at you. "You can always talk to her." You say. Carlos looks at the grave.

"I know... but... then I won't get an answer." He says and looks sad. You try to catch his eyes. But he avoid yours. He sobs a little. "Why did she love me?" He asks. "Why did she LOVE me? She was just a little girl." He says. "You can't fall in love that young!" You sigh.

"Carlos... remember the time you were at my house and the power went out?" You ask. "The day it was a storm coming up?" He sobs and nods. "Do you remember that we lit candles and talked for five hours before the power came back on?" He nods again. "Do you remember that you told me about your first love? Danielle?" Carlos looks at you. "How old were you when-"

"Thirteen..." He mumbles and looks back at the grave. You nod.

"Wasn't that love?" You ask. Carlos frowns. Then nods. "Love don't need to be age restricted, Carlos. Anyone can love someone." Carlos nods and smiles.

"I... understand." He looks at you and smile. "Thank you Grace."

* * *

**Poor Carlos :(**

***another reeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyy long sigh* So Yeah... headache.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	41. Feel Better

**Hi guys! Again. I've missed a day. Sowy :(**

**But yeah, suddenly I got more time and I think I'll be able to get the chapters up as planned.**

**And I'm telling you now. Already. That Alive IS infact coming to and end. I won't tell you when. But I still have a few chapters left. I won't tell you how many. It could be 10 it could be 2 or it could be more or less. It's just have to be a surprise ;)**

**In any case. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Carlos seems to cheer up a little. But he still spends a lot of time outside under the tree. It's understandable and you let him. Logan has decided to stay and James follow him back to the hospital to get the rest of his stuff. You also also decide to get another bed to the house. You don't at all mind sleeping in the same bed as the others but Kendall really wanted to and you just sigh and let him decide.

The boys all help with bringing the new bed and put it in the second bedroom. You put the children bed in the basement and the toys as well. This bedroom is a lot smaller but pretty cozy. You make the new bed and open the window to let fresh air inside. Kendall comes into the room and you smile at him.

"Hey." He says and sits down on the bed. "It looks great in here. You did good." He says and smiles. You smile back and he pulls you down on the bed. You giggle when he tickles you.

"Kendall, stop it!" You say and try to wiggle away from him. He chuckles and hug you instead.

"I love you." He says happily and you smile.

"I love you too." You hear someone pounding on the wall and you hear James yell from the other bedroom.

"We can hear you guys! PLEASE keep it down!" James yells and sounds desperate. You giggle and yell back.

"Sorry, James!" Kendall chuckles and kiss you.

"I'm not." He mumbles and you giggle again. He kisses you again and wrap his arms around you. A moan escape your lips and you hear a frustrated sigh from the other bedroom. Probably James. You push Kendall away a little.

"Honey..." You say and Kendall frowns a little but backs off and you smile at him. You sit up and lean your back against the wall. "You know... for the first time since... Blue died... I'm... relaxed." You say and Kendall rest his head in your lap. You stroke his hair and smile at him.

"That's great, Grace. I've been a little worried about you..." He says and you smile at him again.

"I... know. It's just... I've been so worried about Carlos. He didn't take Blue's death very well and... well... I don't know. I'm just worried." You say and sigh. Kendall smiles at you.

"I understand. You're a good friend, Grace." He says and sits up. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He says and leaves. You close the window and look out at the moon. Then you lie down in the bed and curl up under the covers.

"G-Grace?" You hear and looks at the door that opens slightly. "Grace?" It's Carlos. You sit up.

"Yes, Carlos. What is it?" You ask and he steps into the room. He looks like a little kid and behind him is James. Carlos is holding his hand in a firm grip. James smiles at you and Carlos looks down at the floor.

"I miss you Grace." He says and frowns. You look at him and hold out your arms.

"Aw, Carlos. Come here." You say. Carlos let's go of James and walk over to you and hug you. "It's okay." You say. James smiles at you again and leave.

"I can't sleep Grace. I just can't." Carlos says and sobs. "All I think about is her." You rub his back and lean your back at the bedpost.

"Here." You say and Carlos climbs up in the bed and sits next to you. "Carlos, I know it's hard. But we have to move on." You say. "I don't mean that we should forget. I mean that we should carry on." Carlos sobs.

"C-Can I sleep here tonight?" He whimpers and you nod.

"Of course you can." You say and hug him. You make place for him and he hug you.

"Thank you Grace." He says and surprisingly fall asleep almost immediately. Still hugging you. You stroke his hair and lean your head on his. Kendall comes back after a few minutes and looks surprised to see Carlos. You look at him.

"He couldn't sleep..." You say and Kendall nods and lies down on the bed. With Carlos in between you. "He misses her..." You mumble and look at Carlos. Kendall gently rubs his friends shoulder.

"I know. I do to. But probably not as much as he do." He says and then look at you. "But he comes to you for comfort. As I said, you're a good friend." He says and smiles at you. You smile back.

"Thanks, honey. You aren't mad are you? I knew you was excited about our first night alone but... yeah." You say. Kendall smiles.

"It's okay." He says. "I'll get you alone one day. No James, no Carlos and no Logan." He smirks. "Just you and me." He whispers. You giggle.

"Oh, shut up." You say and smile at him.

* * *

**Carlos is too cute :3**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter that hopefully will be up tomorrow! :D**


	42. Warmth

**Hey guys. So today's been really stressful and I've been in a bad mood all day. :( But then I came home took a nap and ate a bunch of chocolate before I went to practise and came home to see that I've gotten a BUNCH of view and it made me so happy :) Thank you guys! 3**

**Anyways. Here's a new chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

You wake up in the middle of the night and find that Carlos is still hugging you. And Kendall is still sleeping on the other side of him. You smile and stroke Carlos's hair. He twitches and wakes up.

"Huh? Blue?!" He mumbles you hush at him.

"Shh. Carlos it's just me." You say. He looks at you. "Go back to sleep." He nods and lies down again. You get out of bed and find James on the balcony. "Hey. My turn?" You say. James turn around and look at you.

"Oh, I was just gonna wake Kendall up." He says. You shake your head.

"No I can take his hours tonight. He wasn't in such a good shape yesterday." James nods.

"He sounded pretty okay before." He says and gives you a funny look. You push him a little and he chuckles. "Haha, I'm just joking around." He says but then get serious. "But seriously. If you ever do it I don't wanna hear it." He says.

"Jamie!" You say and blush.

"I'm serious!" James say and you shake your head. "You're like a baby sister! I don't want to hear you getting-" He frowns and you push him again.

"Go to bed James!" You say and he walks back to the main bedroom. You sit down out on the balcony.

After an hour or so you walk around the house and check all the rooms. You check the main bedroom. James is sleeping and Logan is there too. He's started sleeping in the bed again. They are both tangled in the sheets and snoring. You pull the covers off them and tuck them both in. Then you close the door behind you and check yours and Kendall's bedroom. Carlos and Kendall are sleeping too. Kendall has put his arm around his friend and they look adorable. You wish you could take a picture but it's not like you have a camera or your old phone. You smile at them and leave again to walk around the house.

You're not tired so you don't bother waking Logan or Carlos for their hours of watching duty. It's really warm and you're sweating. You've already taken your sweatshirt off but it's still unbearably hot. You're only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans but it's too warm and you just have to take the jeans off. It's in the middle of the night. Everyone is sleeping so it's not like anyone will see or judge you.

You step out on the balcony. The breeze feels so good on your skin and you sigh and sit down in the chair. You close your eyes for something that only feels like a second but when you open them again you're being carried back inside.

"L-Logan?..." You mumble and rub your eyes. He smiles at you.

"You fell asleep outside. I don't want you to get sick." He says and open the door to yours and Kendall's bedroom. "Here. I'll take my watch now. You should have woke me up when you got tired." He says and put you down on the bed next to Kendall. You blush and look down.

"I'm sorry, Logan..." You mumble. Ashamed. Logan shakes his head.

"It's alright. And... I... didn't do anything. If that's what you're worried about." He smiles ensuring. You blush.

"Oh! I-I didn't... think you... um-" Logan chuckles.

"It's alright. Good night Grace." He says and leaves. You blush again and feel like crying. Oh my god. So embarrassing! You flop down and hide your face in Kendall's neck. He shifts and put his free hand, the one not around Carlos, around you. You snuggle closer and fall asleep again.

You wake up again just a few hours later. Kendall is gone but Carlos is still there so you hurry up and put some shorts on before he wakes up. It's still very warm and you open the window. Carlos wakes up and looks at you.

"Grace?" He mumbles. You smile at him.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" You ask. He nods.

"You disappeared." He says and sit up and rub his eyes. You frown and nod.

"Yeah, I had to switch with James. I'm sorry I left." You say and sit down on the bed. Carlos nods.

"It's okay..." He says and smile. "It's warm..." He then says. You nod. Carlos yawn again before you go down to the kitchen together where both Kendall and James sits. Both shirtless. James looking like a Greek god and Kendall just being the wonderful man you love. Of course, he has nothing of James's body but that doesn't matter to you. You smile at him and sit down in his lap.

"God it's hot in here..." You say and sigh.

"Nah, it's probably just me." James says and you chuckle. Carlos sits down and rub his eyes again. Logan enters the room and smiles at you.

"Maybe we could do something today?" I asked. "I can't stay here in this heat! I need air!" I said and leaned back on Kendall.

"Weren't you talking about the beach?" James asks. "You and... Blue..." He says. "Weren't you talking about going to the beach?" You nod and Carlos smiles.

"I wanna go too." He says. You smile at him, then turn to Kendall.

"Can we?" You ask. Kendall looks at James, then Logan.

"I... guess." He says. "I don't think the house will disappear if we're gone for a few hours. I mean. The gate and wall is secure now." You smile.

"So we can go?" You ask. Kendall nods.

"There's cars at the hospital." Logan says. "They keep some cars there and the keys are in the hospital. I know where they are." He says. Kendall looks at him.

"Great." he says. "So the question is just. When do we leave?" You get up and smile.

"Soon! I want to enjoy the sun on the beach!" You say. "But I just have to pack a few things and change!" You say excitedly. The boys smile and nod.

You all split up to get the things you need. Logan goes to the hospital. He's pretty much the only one that can move around outside without getting attacked by walkers. He goes to get a car. James and Carlos fills up bottles with water, because it's important to stay hydrated in the sun as James says, and put them in a bag. You go and get changed and Kendall just disappears. You don't know where but you don't think that much about it.

You actually have a bikini lying around and you put it on and then a tank top and shorts over it. You're pretty much ready and you walk downstairs again to find the others. James and Carlos are just done packing water and they run up the stair to get their swimming trunks. Kendall comes down. He's also wearing trunks and a striped tank top. He smiles at you and you hug him.

"Ready for this?" You ask him. He nods. Then you get serious. "If your wound hurt. You have to tell me right away. Okay?" You say and he nods again and leans down to kiss you. You hear James stomping down the stairs. Making himself noticed.

"Hey, lovebirds! Ready to go?" He says and walks in between you and Kendall to open to door. You giggle and follow him outside where Logan is waiting in the car.

* * *

**Beach day here we come!**

**Man it's been really warm here the past few days! Like 77 degrees! (And I'm from Sweden so that's pretty much summer!) I wish I could go to the beach but all my friends are like scared of the sun or something :P Ugh, boring.**

**Haha, in any case, Please stay tuned for the next chapter. I love that so many people are reading and THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys! 3**


	43. Waterline

**Hi! So again. I'm late! I'm sorry! **

**So. Beach day! Woo! It's super hot here today and I fell asleep in the sun with socks! Now I have the most awkward tan ever! :D**

**Anyways! Back to the story. (Which is soon coming to an end...) **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's not far to the ocean and roads aren't blocked to Logan drives there in just thirty minutes. The radio in the car still works and you all rock out to some Maroon 5 and Imagine Dragons CD's. And for a whole forty minutes the world feels normal.

You arrive at the beach. It's sunny and warm and the waves gently rolls up on the sand. You look around. No walkers. Nothing.

James and Carlos run off to the lifeguard tower. They somehow get in and take a surfboard each and then they run out in the ocean. You smile at them and pull out a big blanket you brought and lay it out on the hot sand. You lay down and breathe in the air.

Logan went off to the lifeguard tower and he found the keys to one of the water scooters! Carlos and James were exited and they helped each other get the water scooter out in the water and believe it or not, it still worked.

You smile and sigh, then lean back on the blanket. Suddenly someone blocks the sun and you open your eyes.

"Hey, douche bag, you're blocking the sun!" You say and giggle at Kendall's face. "Just kidding honey." You quickly say and pat the blanket. "Lay down." He smiles at you and lays down. You lean your head against his shoulder.

"This is amazing." He says and hugs you. You smile and look down at the waves and the other guys having fun with the water scooter. You send a quiet prayer that they won't get hurt. Kendall rubs your shoulder a little and you relax a bit and let out a sigh.

"It is..." You say. Then you frown. "Ugh... I gotta use the bathroom." You say and get up. Kendall sits up and looks around.

"There's a restroom over there." He says and points over to a small building over by the lifeguard tower. You smile at him.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." You say. He smiles back. "Don't let any beach babes take my spot on the blanket." You joke and giggle. Kendall's smiled disappears for a second but then comes back.

"Ah... hehe... um... of course not." He says and laughs stiffly. I give him a quick smile before you jog off to the restrooms.

Strange. I wonder what was wrong with Kendall. You thought. I was only joking.

You take care of business and get back to Kendall who seem relieved to see you. He smiles at you and pats the blanket.

"No beach babes." He says and laughs that stiff laugh again. You smile at him and lay down with him again.

"I wasn't worried one minute." You say and kiss him. He smiles and seem a lot more relaxed.

It's a warm day. You take the shorts and shirt off and lay in your bikini for a while. Kendall falls asleep and you put your hat over his head, not wanting him to get a heatstroke. Then you get up and run down to the water. It's warm and you swim out to the others. James helps you up on the surfboard and climb up himself. It's hard to keep balance and when you're two it's almost impossible. But you manage and you actually have a lot of fun.

After a while you get out of the water and go back to Kendall. He hat has fallen off. You smile at him and lean down to put it on him again when he grabs you and pulls you down.

"Where did you go?" He asks and nibble on your ear. You giggle and straddle him.

"I went swimming with the others. You fell asleep and were all boring." You say. Kendall chuckles and you lean down to kiss him.

"So I can't let any beach babes take your spot but you can go surfing with a boy band?" He jokes. You frown and kiss him.

"It's not the same thing. The hot lead singer is not even there." You say and Kendall chuckles again.

"Haha, okay, okay." He says and you hug him. You lie there, on top of him of a while. Listening to his breathing and heartbeats.

"I love you Kendall." You say and he strokes your back.

"I love you too, Grace." He says.

It's not until the sun sets as the other boys get out of the water and heads back up to you and Kendall who's watching the sunset together.

"Are you guys having a fun time?" You ask and smile at the boys. They nod tired.

"Oh yeah! This was amazing!" James says. Carlos nods.

"Yeah! Grace, did you see the water scooter?!" He asks. You smile at him.

"I did. That was so cool." You say and Carlos still looks excited.

"Maybe we should head back before it gets too dark?" Logan says. You all agree and hop in the car to go home.

The car ride home is pretty quiet. You're all tired and Carlos falls asleep in the backseat. You pat him on the head and he leans it on your shoulder. Logan's driving and Kendall's in the front seat.

You get home. James, Carlos and Logan are worn out. They decide to go to bed. You aren't that tired and sit out on the balcony. After a while Kendall joins you, with a big grin.

"Hey." He says. You smile at him and get up. He sits down in the chair and you sit in his lap. The second chair is useless to you. He kiss you on the back and you smile. "The others are asleep..." He murmurs and you blush.

"Kendall!" You say and turn around to look at him. He still has that grin all across his face. He kisses you. "But... they will hear." You whine when he hugs you tighter and place his hands on your waist.

"They wont hear." He says and kisses your neck. You whimper a little and squirm in hi lap. Kendall chuckles. "Can you be still so I can kiss you?" He asks and you glare at him.

"They will hear me!" You say and blush and pout your lips. Kendall chuckles and rub his nose against yours.

"Only if you make noise." He says. You push him away slightly.

"No, Kendall... I don't want to... Not tonight." You say. Kendall frowns but then smile at you.

"Okay." He says. "If you don't want to we won't." He says and smile again. "Just tell me when you're ready." He kiss you again and you lean back.

"I will." You say and smile at him.

The fact that Kendall is willing to wait for you makes you feel happy and safe. You can't help but smile to yourself. You love him. You really do. And that he's willing to wait just proves that he loves you too.

* * *

**A good day on the beach. M-mm! :)**

**Yeah, fun times without bad things happening. For now.**

**I'm planning on finishing up Alive maybe next week if I have time. It breaks my heart because I loved writing this and I hope that you guys liked/like reading it :) **

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	44. Like a Big Kid

**Hello guys. BIG NEW COMING UP!**

**I am going to finish up Alive THIS WEEK. Yes. This week. This is a "middle-chapter" but the next is the beginning of the end. I hope that y'all enjoy the story. I am not a 100% happy with the end but I'm still working on it so uploads might be... delayed. I'm sorry. But I haope that you can forgive me.**

**Back to now. Please enjoy this silly chapter. :)**

* * *

A few days pass. Every single day just as warm as the previous. At first you really liked it and enjoyed it but now it's getting annoying. Sure, you love the sun, but this is just too much!

You stay inside a lot. It's too warm outside. You have to go out though. The plants will die if you don't water them.

Carlos and Logan have situated themselves down in the basement. It's pretty cold down there. James is working on his tan outside but comes inside with about an hour in between every 'sun break'. You keep yourself in the kitchen. It's cool and you clean up the whole room.

You're doing the dishes when Kendall comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Kendall! I'm doing the dishes!" You say when he tickles your neck. "Stop! Or I'll break the plates!" You giggle and try to wiggle away. Kendall chuckles.

"Aw, you're no fun." He says.

"Well, it has to be done. And it would go a lot faster if you helped me." You say and continue. Kendall sighs and helps you, still standing behind you one hand on each side of you, leaning his head on your right shoulder.

Suddenly he giggles and squirt some water at you.

"Kendall!" You exclaim and drop the plate you're currently cleaning in the sink. It didn't break, thank god. Kendall chuckles and takes a handful of water splash at you. "Kendall!" You yell and splash water back at him.

"Grace stop!" He says and chuckles. But no. He started this. His fault. And you keep splashing water on each other until you're both soaked. "Now, look what you did." Kendall says. You laugh.

"You're the one who started!" Kendall shrugs and smirk before pulling you into a hug and pushing you against the sink. "You're all wet." You say and frown.

"So are you!" You both laugh and Kendall lean in for a kiss.

"Oh. Um... did I... um... interrupt?" James, who's standing in the door, asks. You look at him and bite your lip.

"Oh, hi James..." You say and blush. "N-Not at all. We were just... um... doing-" Kendall playfully squeeze your butt and you let out a yelp. "Dishes! We're doing dishes." You say and glare at Kendall. James nods slowly.

"Okay..." He says slowly. "I'm just gonna grab a bottle of water and I'll be going." He says and take out a bottle and fill it up with water before he leaves.

When James in gone you glare at Kendall.

"You." You say. "Are in big trouble." Kendall smirks.

"I can see your bra." he says and you can't help but look down at your white, soaked, tank top. It's true. You look up at Kendall again.

"Really, Kendall? Really?" Kendall chuckles and hug you. You push him away and smirk back. "You're like a big kid!" You say.

"Am not! I'm a grown man!" He says and pout childishly. You laugh.

"Yeah, right." You say and leave to change.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. Sorry. I might upload the next chapter tomorrow. If I have time. Finals and such, ya know?**

**Stay tuned for the beginning of the end. **


	45. Surprise

**Hello everybody! You still there? Hi!**

**So this is it. The beginning of the end. Ooooh, It's kinda hard writing an ending for this since Alive has kinda become my little baby. But yeah. Times flies by and I think it's time to let go. My baby's growing up.**

**Anyways. I shall now reveal that this is a three part ending. This (if you didn't know) is part number one.**

**Please, enjoy this chapter and review. That always makes me happy. :)**

**Thanks sweeties :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next day isn't as warm. A little windy... But it's warm enough for shorts and a t-shirt. You and Carlos is out in the garden. You water and care for the plants and Carlos is by Blue's grave tending the flowers and making a new wreath, since the other one has withered. He's very quiet and you leave him alone.

The plants are looking good. You smile and pick away some weed and stuff before you water them. You look over at Carlos who's sitting on the ground making a new wreath. You smile and watch him for a while.

Suddenly you hear something. It sounds like... a whisper. You stop and listen closer.

"Please help me..." Yes. It is a whisper! "Help..." You turn around. It comes from the other side of the wall. You walk up to it.

"H-hello?" You whisper back.

"Please... help me..." You hear again.

"Who are you?" You ask and look over at Carlos he's so into the flowers that he doesn't even notice. You look up at the balcony where Logan sits. It looks like he's asleep.

"Help me... Please." You frown and look at the wall. The voice sounds so weak and desperate.

"O-okay... don't worry. I'm coming to help you!" You say and look up at the balcony. "Logan! Logan get down here!" You call. He looks down at you and nods and walks inside. You run to the gate. Carlos notices and get up too but walks back to Blue's grave before he follows you.

You get the gate open and walk out.

"Hello?" You call and walk around the wall. "Hello?"

"Hello honey." You freeze. Oh no. No. No. No. Fuck! "Missed me?" You swallow and slowly raise your hands and look at the gun pointed at you.

"Please..." You whisper. "Don't do this."

"I heard that you killed my daughter..." The man says. You tremble a little. "That you killed my little girl." You swallow again. "My little Blair... or should I say... Baby Blue?"

"Please..." You whine. "Stop." The man let out a dark laugh.

"Oh, please... don't do this." He says in a fake light voice. "Please, spare me." He's mocking you. You don't even know what to say. He grin, an awful, scary grin. "Oh, I'm just messing with ya, sugar." He says and walks closer. You stand still and watch him.

"Grace what-" Logan says and peeks around the corner of the wall. He stops and stares at you and the, to him, unknown man. "Who are you?!" He snaps. The man, which name you still don't know, laughs.

"Oh. You're the doctor. Aren't ya?" He says. Logan looks angry. The man still has the gun pointed at you but now he points it at Logan.

"Please don't-" You say.

"SHUT UP!" The man roars and point the gun back at you. You hear the others behind the wall and you're pretty sure that they know what's going on. You swallow a third time and look at the man. He doesn't seem to hear the other boys.

"Don't... hurt her." Logan says and walks closer. Like he thinks that he can negotiate with the man. Bad idea, is all you can think. "Please. Just... put the gun down and let's talk about this." Logan says. The gun points back to Logan. In the corner of your eye you can see Kendall lurking around the corner of the wall.

"SHUT UP!" The man yells again, pressing the hammer of the gun down. You don't know what to do. The gun is pointed at Logan and the man holding it is going mad right in front of your eyes.

It's a reflex. An unconscious choice. You don't even know you're doing it. Everything just goes so fast. You see the man's finger tighten around the trigger and your mind just acts it's own. He can't have Logan.

When the bullet hits... time slows down. The world stops. You stare at the man holding the gun, he looks as shocked as you feel. You didn't hear the shot. Or... did you? You look down to see a big red spot on your shirt. It's growing. Fast. It doesn't hurt. In fact... you don't feel anything at all.

* * *

**Sorry, leaving you with a cliffhanger again! SORRY! **

**I'm also pretty sorry to say that I probably won't upload until Thursday or Wednesday. I'm sorry! I'm just having such a good time right now and I'm not feeling well. I need some time off the finals and writing and everything and just rest up. **

**But stay tuned for the next chapter. Love you all thanks for still reading and please review 3**

**(Oh and BTW Have you heard James new song with MattyB? Oh my god! I'm going to get cavities from the sweetness and a heartattack from James. Damn he's so hot! And Fox is just too cute omg!)**


	46. Burn

**Hi guys! Another chaper! A day earlier too! :D**

**I've been to school today and then I've pretty much just slept the day away. I'm going to practise later but yeah. **

**Anyways. Second chapter out of three. What will happen? **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

It's not until a second gunshot fires and the man in front of you fall to the ground until the world starts spinning again. Your breathing gets heavy and it's kinda hard to breathe. You're falling.

"GRACE!" You feel a pair of familiar arms around you that catches you before you fall to your knees. And flip you around so that you lie on your back "No... No. No. Grace!" Kendall says and strokes your hair out of your face. "God, please no." He cries. You look at him. Still not sure of what happened.

"K-Kendall..." You say and stare at him.

"Logan! Logan get over here!" Kendall yells. His voice cracks and he's crying. Logan's pretty much stunned where he stands. "FOR FUCKS SAKE LOGAN GET OVER HERE!" Kendall roars and Logan snaps out of his shock. He runs to you and stares at you. His eyes darken as he gets closer. "Oh fuck..." Kendall whines and keeps stroking your hair. "Grace, no." Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. Eyes still dark...

Then something happens. You don't know what it is but... Logan shakes his head and blink a few times.

"We gotta get her inside." He says stiffly. Kendall nods and pick you up. Logan runs ahead.

"Hold on, honey. Hold on. It's gonna be fine. You're gonna be okay." Kendall says. But you hear the panic in his voice. Kendall keeps chanting his words as he carries you inside. James who showed up just after Kendall looks pale and hasn't said anything. You can't see Carlos.

Kendall carries you inside, Logan is in the kitchen and calls him. The boys put you down on the big table. Kendall is holding your hand tightly and kisses it repeatedly.

"James. Go and get my bag!" Logan commands and James nods and run off to get Logan's bag. Carlos show up in the door.

"G-Grace?" he mumbles and you look at him. He slowly walk up to the table and stare at your stomach. "No..." He mumbles and then look at you.

"James! Where's that bag?!" Logan calls and James comes running and hand the bag over to Logan. Logan opens it and get straight to work. He looks at you and glances at Kendall.

"Sorry for this..." he mumbles and cut your shirt open. You can't see the wound, but the sudden pause the boys do suggests that it's not good. "O-okay..." Logan stutters. "Just... breathe. Grace. Deep breaths. I'm going to have to take that bullet out." You nod. It's funny how Logan instructs you to take keep breathing when it's he who clearly needs to breath. Then you think again and it's suddenly not funny anymore.

Kendall's grip on your hand tightens and he kisses your hand again. Logan pick out something that looks like a giant tweezers and carefully touches the area around the wound. You can't feel much, really. About a minute passes and suddenly Logan breathes out slightly

"Okay... I got it out." He says. You smile at him. "I need to... close the blood vessels somehow." He looks at you then Kendall, like he doesn't know what to do. You know. You've seen it in movies. Fire. Or heat. An extreme heat. Burn the vessels closed.

"H-h-heat." You say. "Y-you need h-heat." Logan stares at you and suddenly realizes what you mean.

"Grace that means-"

"I-I know w-what it means." You say. "It'll s-stop the bleeding though." Logan nods.

"Means what?!" Kendall asks. "What does she mean?!" He says and looks at Logan. Logan sighs and walk over to the stove and turn it on.

"It means that we have to burn the vessels closed." He says. Kendall eyes widen and he stares at you. You smile at him.

"I-It's the o-only way." You say. "It's o-okay. It won't h-hurt." You say. Kendall looks like he's about to faint and Logan looks worried.

"But... Grace..." Kendall whines. You put your hand on his cheek.

"K-Kendall. You h-have to." You say. Kendall looks at you for a moment. Then nods and looks at Logan.

"Do it..." He whispers.

Logan heats up some kind of metal thing until it glows red. You stare at it and your breathing gets heavier. Fuck. That thing is going into you. Burning your blood vessels shut. You close your eyes you don't wanna look. The feeling in your body are returning and it hurts. Like hell. Suddenly just breathing feels impossible.

"Honey are you alright?" Kendall asks worriedly. You nod.

"Y-yeah... just... d-do it fast." You say. Oh god. It really hurts. The pain just gets worse. Kendall stares at Logan who nods. He takes the glowing metal thing and walks closer to you.

"I'm sorry, Grace." He says and looks at you. You close your eyes and wait for it.

And it comes. The burning. It's like your inside it burning. You scream. Like you've never screamed before. It hurts so bad that you're sure that you'll die. You hear your own heart pound in your ears. You hear Logan's apologizing words. Feel Kendall's hand hold yours. And you hear the words 'just a little more' right before you pass out.

* * *

**Oh my god. What will happen?! Stay tuned for the LAST chapter!**

**I'm still thinking of adding another chapter thought. You know one of those. What happened then- kind of chapter. ? Idk.**

**But there won't be a chapter tomorrow. I think I might be going to SRF (Sweden Rock Festival) with my friends :D Though I'm not really a rocker... :P Whatevs.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Love you guys thanks!**


	47. Resting

**Hey guys! We are here. At last. The final chapter. (Maybe I haven't decided yet). I hope that y'all have been enjoying the story. I want to write more stories for you. :)**

**It's been fun. And heartbreaking to write this story. It really has. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. **

**And now. For what could be the final time... Enjoy this chapter :) 3**

* * *

You're surrounded by darkness. What's going on? Is this the end? Is this what happens when you die? You suddenly realize. Did you die?

Thought after thought hits you.

You don't wanna die yet. You haven't even said goodbye. You didn't say goodbye to James. You didn't praise Carlos for the wonderful wreath he made for Blue, and you wonder if he'll do one for you. You didn't thank Logan for saving Kendall's life and trying to save yours. And most important of all... You didn't tell Kendall how much you loved him.

You want to cry. But you can't. You're only a thought now.

Suddenly you see a light. Just like they say. A light in the end of the tunnel. You think about going there or not. What is that light? Your curiosity takes over and you get closer to the light.

You open your eyes. You're in yours and Kendall's bedroom. It's morning. You look around. Your body is sore and it hurts really bad. You look to your right. Kendall's lying next to you. He's asleep. You start crying.

"Kendall..." You cry and try to hug him. But it hurts too much to move. He wakes up and look at you.

"Grace! Grace you're awake!" He says and hugs you and kisses your lips, your forehead and cheek. "Thank god." He says. "Oh thank god." He says and sobs.

The others come into the room.

"She's awake!" Carlos says and crouch down on the side of the bed. "Gracie. You're awake." You smile and nod. You're tired. Really tired. Too tired.

"Hey..." You mumble the boys smile at you. "Carlos... that was such a nice wreath you made." You quickly say. It feels like this have to get out. Carlos looks confused.

"Oh. The wreath!" He says. "Thank you." You smile at him.

"It was so pretty..." You mumble.

"I can make one for you!" Carlos says. "I can make one and you'll get better!" He says. You smile at him.

"That would be great." You say. Carlos smiles.

"Oh, Grace we were so worried!" James says. You look at him.

"Aw James..." You say. "You're always worried... Like an older brother..." You say and James smiles.

"I can't help it. You're like the younger sister I always wanted." He says and smiles.

You talk to the boys for a while. But you're just so tired. Logan notices and says that you need to rest. Carlos and James nods and leaves. Carlos running out the door on his way out in the garden. James going with him. Kendall asks Logan to look after you for a while and leaves. Logan stays.

"Thank you Logan." You say. "Thank you for saving Kendall." Logan smiles and lean down to hug you. "Thank you." You say again and he kisses your forehead.

"Don't worry about it Grace." He says.

"You did so good... With the blood and all... I was honestly a little worried for a minute. But... I knew you could do it..." You say and Logan smiles.

You smile back at him and Kendall comes back. Logan kiss your cheek and then leaves. You look at Kendall. He looks at you and lies down next to you and wrap his arms around you.

"I was so scared Grace..." He says. You lean your head against his.

"I know baby, I know..." You say. You take a deep breath and inhale Kendall's scent. "I love you Kendall." You mumble. Kendall looks at you. "Kendall..." You mumble. "Kiss me... please." You say. He smiles worriedly and kisses you. You smile at him and lean back into his arms. "Thank you." You say.

You feel sleep creeping in on you but you don't want to sleep. You want to stay like this and cuddle with Kendall.

You're not sure for how long you lay like that, but suddenly you feel thirsty. Like... really thirsty.

"Kendall..." You mumble and he's right there to answer.

"Yes. What is it?" He asks. You smile at him.

"Kendall... could you go down and get me a glass of water, please?" You ask. "I'm really thirsty." Kendall smiles at you and nod.

"Okay..." He says and gets up. "I'll only be a minute." He says. You nod.

"Don't rush yourself." You say. He smiles. "I'll just rest a little." You say. He nods again and leaves.

You smile. And breathe slowly. You're not thirsty anymore. Just tired. Really tired.

I'm just gonna rest... You think and feel your eyelids getting heavier. I'm just gonna... rest my eyes a little... You think and everything goes black.

…...

_Kendall skips down to the kitchen. He's in a good mood. Logan looks up at his friend and smiles. James and Carlos are there too. James helping Carlos in making a wreath with small pink flowers. Kendall smile at them and get a big glass from the counter. He fills it up and walk back upstairs._

"_Honey, I got you some water." He says happily and stops to look at his wife. "Honey?"_

_The three boys downstairs don't know what's going on. They don't know what's happened. They only hear the sound of glass shattering into hundreds and hundreds of small pieces. _

_James is the first one to react. He's the first one running up the stairs and into the bedroom. He's the first one to see their blond friend sitting in a puddle of water and broken glass next to the bed. He's the first one to see their strong leader crying his heart out. _

"_Why?!" He cries. James is frozen._

_Behind him is Logan and Carlos. They push James to the side to get in. But they as well stop when they come inside. _

_Grace looks... peaceful. Like she's sleeping. She's smiling. Like she's thinking of something good. The thing is... she's not sleeping. She's not... thinking. She isn't breathing. _

"_Oh god... Why?!" Kendall yells and hug the girl. She's limp in his arms. He hugs her and stroke her hair. "Grace..." He cries. "Grace please!" He says and hugs her. "Don't do this." He says. _

_The three boys by the door doesn't move. _

_James was the first one to do anything. Crying. That's what he did. He cried. He didn't stay either. He push past his friends and walk downstairs. He couldn't handle seeing his best friend breaking down into pieces and the girl he saw as his sister lying limp and cold in his arms. He sat down in the dining room in the corner of the room with his knees up by his chest. The need to be alone. _

_Carlos didn't cry. He just stared at the scene. Two of his friends. One crying. One... dead. He looks down at the wreath his holding in his hands. The 'get well soon'-gift. His throat clogs up and suddenly he gets angry and stomp downstairs and outside. Grabbing a box of matches on his way. The wreath have to go away. The need to destroy. _

_Logan... Logan, Logan, Logan. Logan doesn't do anything. He just keep staring at the two. His best friend and his best friend's wife. Also the girl he loved. The girl who took a bullet for him. The girl who died for him. A wave of guilt hits him. She died for him. He looked away. Couldn't watch. Couldn't think. He walked away. Down to the living room, sitting down, picking up a book and reading. Not wanting to think of anything. Wanting to get away. The need to forget._

_Now I guess there's only one person left. Kendall. What's Kendall doing? _

_Breaking down. He's breaking down. _

_She was alive. She was alive just a minute ago. He only left her for a few seconds. To get some water for her. He just took his eyes off her for a minute. But that was all it took. He left her. And that's why she left him. He couldn't stop crying. He cried so hard he was screaming. He held her in a tight grip. Hugging her. Stroking her hair and cheeks. The love of his life. Gone. He hugged her limp body and looked at her. Leaning closer and whispering "I love you" before kissing her. Her lips cold and lifeless. He whimpers and kiss her again. "I love you" He says again. He can't live without her. He needs her. The need of love._

…

* * *

**I don't have much to say here. I'm sorry. This was the ending I thought of from the start. Heartbreaking. Yes. **

**I still haven't decided if I should write another chapter or not. I might or I might not. **

**But please don't be sad or hate me or kidnap me and kill me. (Yeah We're watching Misery in school... cray fangirl right there) But I know you won't. :) ... I hope...**

**If you liked the story. Leave me a review. Or a favorite. It means a lot. **

**Thank you for sticking with me for so long. Thank you so much :)**

**Hannah, out.**


	48. Teasing

About a month later.

The guys have fallen apart. They rarely talk to each other anymore, they've changed. Carlos is the grown up, James has stopped caring, Kendall won't leave his room and Logan's... still breaking.

Will they manage to get up on their feet and get their lives together? Do they meet other survivors? Can Kendall get over Grace? And what's up with the weather?

And most importantly. Will they be able to survive?

* * *

**Hi! Are you readers still Alive? Haha, pun very much intended. Not funny? Alright, I'm sorry.**

**Yeah, you were expecting a chapter? Yeah, no... This is just a message to tell you that this story is not over. **

**I just came up with a great idea and started writing. **

**I've finished the first chapter of this new part of the story but I won't upload it yet. YET. I'm still changing things and deciding if this is a good idea or not. I hope y'all are still there *smiles***

**So, without further teasing I shall leave you here.**

**_Logan: Stay tuned for the next_ chapter! _*thums up*_**

**Someone is trying to steal my job here...**

**(PS. I'll update Love you Big Time right after this. I just wanted to tease you guys a little *winks*)**


	49. Changed

_**Carlos: IT'S HERE! *freaks out***_

**Yes, Carlos. It's here. The new chapter *smiles***

**Hello, everybody! Have you missed this story? I have. Now for starters I WON'T upload this story as often anymore. Maybe one or two chapters a week. I'm struggling on this story a little. But I'm trying my best. **

**I hope you guys are ready for this *smiles***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's raining outside. It's been raining for almost three weeks. After Grace... died... the sky just opened up. Like the sky was crying. At least that's how Carlos thought about it. All the angels were sad and they cried. Carlos was the youngest, yet he was probably the one who took this the best.

These days he was the one taking care of everything. The plants out in the garden, that Grace had planted and taken such good care of, cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, keeping an eye on the supplies and... keeping everyone together.

James was quiet. He used to be the center of attention. His hair that he used to keep flawless and perfect was now hanging limp and lifeless over his forehead. He didn't care anymore. He was pale too, not at all the beautiful, tanned guy he had been before. But then again, none of the boys were the same anymore...

Carlos would occasionally try and cheer his friends up. Pulling a joke or maybe try to get them to do something. Playing a game or... basically anything. Talking even... The only one who tried any of these things were James. Believe me. James wanted to be happy. But when you can't find anything to be happy about it's hard.

Logan had always been quiet and a bit reserved. Nowadays he was mostly hanging out down in the basement. Reading his precious books. Books were the thing that kept Logan from breaking down completely. They eased the pain. He could pick up a book and start reading at anytime. That way he'd become someone else. A hero that saved the city or a detective solving the most complicated crimes or a knight in shining armor saving his princess.

And talking about knights...

Kendall was the one not willing to accept the fact that the love of his life were gone. He almost never left his and Grace's room. Only if he had to. He'd lie in bed all day, staring out into nothing. He hadn't talked very much to the others.

The day Grace died, his world came crashing down.

He was so happy about Grace waking up and talking and wanting him close. He was so happy when she talked to the others and when Carlos ran off to make her her own wreath, that she wanted so much. He was so happy to hear her thank Logan. He was so happy to be alone with her. He was so happy to kiss her and hold her close. She'd been sleeping for almost two days before she woke up. The boys had began to worry and once an hour checked her weak pulse to see if she was still... alive.

When she asked him for a glass of water... that damn glass of water... Kendall had been nothing but willing to go and get it for her. She had given him all the signs. But he didn't see them. He hadn't seen that Grace wasn't talking to the boys... she was saying goodbye. She asked for a wreath, but not as a 'get well soon'-gift... but as a goodbye gift. And he'd heard her speak to Logan. Thanking him for saving Kendall's life. Not her own. And the kiss she asked for... was a kiss goodbye.

Kendall sobbed and punched the mattress he was lying on with his fist.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled and started crying. He brought one of his hands up to his face and wiped away some tears. He sobbed again and sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Grace's funeral was... quiet. No one said anything. Kendall can't remember which one of the boys who lit the pyre. Maybe it was Carlos? Or Logan? It definitely wasn't James. Carlos was the one to clean up. That Kendall knew. It was sad how the youngest one was the bravest, most hard skinned of them. Kendall sobbed again and looked up at the ceiling. He frowned and let out a quiet whine and looked around the room. How long had he been in here? How many days? When was the last time he left the room? When was the last time he'd seen the others? He couldn't remember. Too long.

Kendall wiped his tears and got out of the bed. He sniffled and swallowed before he slowly opened the door and peeked out. Then he made his way downstairs. The others were sitting down in the kitchen. They didn't say anything and they didn't notice Kendall until he was standing in the door.

"K-Kendall!" Carlos said and they others looked up. Kendall nodded slowly.

You could almost touch the awkwardness. It had been over two weeks since they all were in the same room like this. The three boys around the table were different from the boys Kendall remembered.

There was a tall, tired and scruffy-looking guy with stubble all over his face. That's gotta be James. Kendall thought. Then there was a nervous looking one, he was pale and his leg twitched in a steady rhythm. Logan. And then there was Carlos. The only person Kendall really recognized. He frowned slightly. If the others looked like this... then how did he look?

"H-hi." Kendall mumbled and shifted a little. Carlos smiled a little.

"Hi." He said. "How are you?" Kendall looked around the kitchen, it was clean and tidy.

"I-I'm alright..." He mumbled. "H-...How are you guys?" he asked and looked at the others. Carlos smiled again.

"I'm fine." He said and turned to James. "How about you, Jamie?" He asked the scruffy-looking one. He sighed.

"I've honestly been better..." He said. Kendall looked at him and felt the corners of his mouth point up slightly. James... the honest one. Carlos chuckled silently and turned to the other guy.

"And you, Logie?" He asked. Logan's head snapped to the side and he looked up at Kendall. Then away quick.

"I'mfine,thankyou." He said so fast that Kendall almost didn't understand and started to rock back and forth slightly. Kendall frowned. What the hell was happening to them? Carlos sighed a little and rubbed Logan's back. Logan leaned away and furrowed his eyebrows. Carlos sighed again.

"Are you hungry, Kendall?" he asked the blond boy and looked up at him. Kendall, shocked from seeing his best friends acting... like this, nodded and Carlos got up and patted his shoulder. "Sit down. I'll make you something to eat." Kendall sat down next to James. "Do you want some coffee?" Carlos asked. Yeah, that sounded pretty good right now.

"Y-Yes, please." Kendall said. Carlos made some kind of sandwich and a cup of coffee and put them in front of Kendall. "Thank you, Carlos." Carlos smiled and sat down next to Logan again.

Kendall ate hungrily. The sandwich was gone in less than two minutes. But he took his time with the coffee and let the dark drink soothe him. He looked at the others while he drank.

They looked so... sad and down. Kendall took a deep breath and looked down at his cup.

"G-guys..." He mumbled and the others looked at him. "What the hell are we doing?" He asked and looked up. "L-Look at us..." He said and looked at Carlos. "Carlos... you're acting like... like a grown man." He said. Carlos blushed a little. Kendall turned to James. "James..." He said. "You look like shit." He said and James frowned and pulled his fingers through his messy hair.

"I-... I do." He said and smiled a little. Kendall smiled.

"I don't think that I look much better though." Kendall said. James chuckled.

"You don't." He said. Kendall smiled again and looked at Logan.

"Loges." He said and the shaky boy looked at him. "Loges, are you really alright? You're shaking." Logan shrugged.

"T-T-Too... Too much coffee?..." He mumbled as a joke. Kendall chuckled slightly. "I-I'm sorry..." He continued. "About Grace..."

Kendall stopped smiling and everyone around the table looked at him. Waiting for his reaction.

"Y-yeah..." Kendall mumbled and started to fiddle with the ring he had in a chain around his neck. Grace's ring. "I'm sorry too..." He said.

"Guys. We need to get our stuff together." Carlos said. "W-we have to... move on." He said and received a glare from Logan. Carlos frowned. "Grace told me that." He continued. "She said that to me when Baby Blue died. 'I know it's hard. But we have to move on. I don't mean that we should forget. I mean that we should carry on.' That's what she said." Carlos said. The others silently nodded.

"He's right..." James said. They looked at him. "We should... carry on." The boys all looked at Kendall.

"Carry on..." He said and stared at his cup. He thought for a few minutes and then he sighed and drank the rest of the coffee and slammed the cup in the table, not so hard that it broke but almost. "We carry on." He said and looked up at the others. They smiled. Kendall held out his hand. "For Grace!" He said.

"For Grace." Carlos said and put his hand in Kendall's.

"For Grace." James said and put his hand over the others. The three boys all looked at Logan. He was still shaking and stared at the other hands.

"F-f-for G-Grace..." He said and put his own shaking hand over James's.

* * *

**You guys can't believe what an emotional bond I have with this story. It's like my prescious baby that I care for so much. Like damn! **

**So are you guys liking this? Love it? Hate it? Leave it in a review!**

**Oh, I've been wanting to say these words for a while *chuckles***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Alive! **


	50. Makeover

**Hi guys! I wasn't planning on uploading today. But I'm in A GREAT MOOD so here you guys go. My gift. From me, to you. And thanks for the requests I'll look over them when I have a moment over *winks***

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES YOU WONDERFUL MAN YOU! 23! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *smiles***

**Now enjoy this chapter. I love you all thank you for being awesome.**

**OxOx Hannah.**

* * *

James and Kendall both left the room. James made his way to the nearest bathroom and jumped into the shower. Kendall walked back upstairs and locked himself into the second bathroom.

He stared himself in the mirror. His eyes were still puffy and tired but they had a glow to them that wasn't there before. Kendall didn't know what it was but it was there. He had also grown quite some stubble. Not at all like James's but still enough for him to look like some hungover guy that had been out for days. Weeks even. He frowned at himself and looked through the bathroom.

Kendall smiled when he found a razor and got to work. It didn't take long before he started to recognize himself again. He washed his face and looked back into the mirror. He sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair. It was long. A lot longer than it had been for a long time. Like it had been when he was younger. He frowned and went down to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors and went back upstairs.

Yeah, this dirty blond mess is gonna have to go. He thought and grabbed a bundle of hair. He took a deep breath before he cut it off. He held out and stared at the hair in his hand. He scoffed.

"Hah... T-that wasn't so hard..." He mumbled and continued to cut off his hair. Soon a pile of hair started to form on the floor by his feet.

With a final cut he put the scissors away and turned his head to see his new haircut. Yeah, not too bad. He cleaned up before he changed from his dirty shirt to a clean t-shirt.

Kendall sighed before going back down to the kitchen. Carlos and Logan sat where he left them and James had sat down again. He looked like himself again. Still a bit pale, but his hair was gorgeous.

"Your hair!" James shrieked when Kendall walked in. James got up and walked around Kendall, eying his hair. "Dude..." He said and touched Kendall's hair. Kendall leaned away and frowned.

"Okay, okay! Maybe... I could have done a better job." He said and pulled his fingers through his now short hair. James nodded and walked another lap around him and tried to fiddle a little with his hair.

"Yeah, no kidding." He said. Kendall waved him away.

"Cut it out, James." Kendall said and sat down by the table. James started to fiddle with Kendall's hair. Kendall just gave up on trying to push him away.

"You already have." He said and chuckled. "And it's terrible." Kendall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Here." James said. "I'll fix it for you."

James grabbed the scissors and made a few 'adjustments' and then went to get his hair gel.

"Dude! Do NOT put that shit on my head." Kendall snapped and shielded his head from James. James slapped his hands away.

"Come on, Kendall! It looks weird without it!" James said and started styling Kendall's hair. Kendall pouted again and let the taller boy rub the sticky gel into his hair. Carlos and Logan watched and giggled. "There." James said and backed off. "Much better." He said held up a small hand held mirror in front of Kendall.

Kendall took it from James and looked at himself. Yeah, okay, Maybe James did fix his hair.

"T-thanks..." Kendall said and gave back the mirror to James.

"Looks great, Kendall." Carlos said. Kendall looked at him and smiled a little. James sat down and leaned on his chair. Another one of those really awkward silences appeared.

"So..." James said after a while. "Now what?" He asked. The boys shifted a little then Carlos spoke up.

"Um... guys... we're kind of running out of food..." He said and scratched his neck. The others stared at him.

"What? Why did you tell us sooner?" James asked. Carlos looked at him and sighed.

"Do you really think that anyone of us would have been able to go out and find some?" He asked. James blushed a little and shook his head. "No, James. You guys have all been absent! James, you stopped caring. Kendall you wouldn't leave your room and Logan-..." Carlos said and turned to Logan who was still shaking. "Logan... what's going on with you?" He asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Logan's head snapped to the side again and he stared at his friends.

"I-I-I... D-don't know... I-I feel... S-strange." He mumbled and started rocking back and forth again. It was scary seeing him like that. It gave Kendall the creeps seeing Logan act like that.

"Strange?" Kendall asked and tried to catch Logan's darting eyes.

"C-Cold..." Logan mumbled. The others frowned. Something's wrong... Something's terribly wrong.

"W-we'll figure it out." Kendall said. "But we have to find food, we can't figure out what's wrong with Logan if we starve." James and Carlos nodded. "We rest up today and get ready. We head out tomorrow." Kendall looked at the others. "All of us. We're not risking losing anyone else anymore. We watch each others back." James nodded furiously. "We're not gonna lose each other." Kendall said and smiled at his friends. "Alright?"

* * *

_**Logan: Umm... does anyone know what's up with her? *points***_

***singing and dancing quietly* *sighs happily and giggle***

**_James&Logan&Carlos&Kendall: ..._**

**_James: She's... happy... like REALLY happy..._**

**_Carlos: Oh... I get it now. *browses through phone*_**

**_Logan: Is that Hannah's? _**

**_Carlos: *nods* Yup, and look. *status and picture*_**

**_James&Logan: Oooh! I see... Kendall, huh?_**

**_Kendall: SHE LOVES ME! *happydance*_**

**_Logan: Hannah's too nice... Happy about such a thing. *smiles and 'aaws'* _**

**_James: Yeah... *chuckles* Oh! And stay tuned for the next chapters, readers! *smiles*_**


	51. Bridge

**Oh my god... are you guys ready for this? ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!**

**_Kendall: H-Hannah... calm down... *worried*_**

**_Logan: He is right, Hannah. *pats shoulder*_**

**_Carlos: I don't know... I kinda agree with her._**

**You guys will never understand! *pouts* J-just go and read the damn script already!**

**_Kendall: Alrighty. Just calm down. *kisses top of head* _**

**_Carlos: Enjoy the chapter, readers!_**

* * *

It was still raining the next day. Not as bad as the day before but still pretty bad. The streets were almost flooded and they had to walk on the sidewalk, with water up to their ankles, to get somewhere. The boys were trying their best to dress after the weather but it took less than five minutes before all the boys were soaked into the bone.

"You guys okay?" Kendall asked the others when they walked down to the normal little shopping district they used to go to. The others nodded. They had to stop pretty soon when they saw that the entire shopping area was flooded and if they didn't want to swim there they would have to find somewhere else to go. James cursed under his breath and turned to the others. "Does anyone of you know where else we can get supplies?" Kendall asked.

"There's another shopping district not far from here." James said and pointed. "We have to cross the highway but I don't really see the problem with that." Kendall nodded.

"That's the closest thing we have got to a plan." The others agreed. "James, can you show us the way." James nodded and they started to walk towards the highway.

It was hard to see with the rain pouring down. And it didn't take long before the four boys started to feel cold.

"Are you alright, Loges?" Kendall asked and stopped to wait for the smarter boy. Logan nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. "Come on." He said and walked past Kendall.

They continued for a while before they had to climb a hill to get to the highway. Carlos climbed first and behind him Logan, then James and Kendall. James and Kendall mumbled about the new area they were going into. If it was safe and if there was any walkers there. They hadn't seen any yet.

"Um... James..." Carlos said and James looked up. "Didn't you say that the highway was supposed to be on the other side of the hill?" He asked. James and Kendall looked at each other.

"Yeah, the highway IS on the other side of the hill." James said and started climbing again. Carlos shook his head and pointed down on the other side of the hill they just climbed.

"Holy shit!" Kendall exclaimed when he got up and stood next to Carlos.

The highway was completely flooded. You couldn't even call it a highway anymore. It was a river. A river with strong currents that carried various things like trees that had fallen over, bikes and even cars!

The boys looked at each other. Then to Kendall.

"Yeah, there's no way we're getting over here." He said and scratched his neck and sighed. Carlos put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's a bridge over there." He said and pointed over to the right. The others looked that way. And sure, Carlos was right. There was a bridge there. "Let's go and check it out."

They made their way to the bridge and walked out on it. James sighed and turned to the others.

"It's broken." He said. Kendall walked past him and inspected the gaping hole in the bridge. "We should just turn around." James said. Kendall shook his head and pointed up to the other side of the bridge.

"We could climb over. It's not too bad." He said and looked at the others. Carlos nodded.

"A-alright." he said. "Let's go." He said. Kendall looked back at the bridge and walked to the side of the hole.

"If we grab onto this railing we can slowly scoot across. Safe and sound." He said and started to climb out on the railing. "Just... don't look down." He said and glanced down at the unnatural river. The others nodded and they all climbed over. "See." Kendall said when he helped James, the last one, over. "That wasn't too bad." James scoffed and they kept walking.

"I can't find my way around this part of town..." Carlos said. James patted him on the shoulder.

"I do. This way." He said and led the way.

After only about ten minutes they stood outside a big grocery store. James turned to look at the others.

"Here. The place looks pretty untouched so I think we'll be fine." He said. They went inside. The door was locked but they managed to break in without hurting themselves. It was nice to get inside and out of the rain. Maybe they should try and dry up and get warm before they went back?

"Okay." Kendall said once they were inside. "Logan and I go this way." He said and pointed to the right. "James, you take Carlos and go that way." He pointed the other way. "Keep your eyes and ears out for anything suspicious and call if anything happens. And most importantly, have each others back." He said. James nodded and he and Carlos walked over to the left and in in one of the isles.

Kendall turned to Logan and they nodded quietly to each other before walking over to the check out.

"T-They should keep important s-s-stuff, like medicine and such here. If we're l-lucky." Logan said and started to look around. Kendall nodded and kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. They were lucky and found some bottles with aspirins and such, they packed it into the bag Logan was wearing and continued on.

The store was pretty much untouched, as James had thought, and the packed their bags full of the most needed stuff. Such as food or medical supplies they could find.

"Oh, g-geez..." Logan mumbled gaining Kendall's attention.

"What?" He whispered. Logan looked up at him.

"L-look." He said and held up a package of candy. "S-sweethearts." He said and smiled. "G-G-Grace used to l-love these." He said and looked back at the package. Kendall swallowed and looked away.

"Y-yeah, I know." He mumbled.

"S-she loved the c-cute l-little sayings on them." Logan whispered and looked closer. "L-like 'B-be mine' or 'Kiss m-me'." He said and chuckled.

"Logan, please." Kendall whispered and frowned. "Shut up." He said and sighed. Logan glared at him.

"Shut up? Me?!" He said. Kendall looked at him.

"Calm down, man. I just don't wanna hear about Grace right now..." Kendall said and looked sad. Logan stood up and dropped the package of candy. His attitude making a complete 180-turn.

"Oh, so YOU don't wanna hear about her! You're sad because SHE'S DEAD!" Logan yelled. Kendall shook his head and stared at Logan.

"Logan. Be quiet, we don't kn-"

"No, you be quiet Kendall Knight." Logan hissed. "You think you're the one to pity. You think that you're the one everyone cares about. But guess what?! I loved Grace before you. And she loved me. Before you even were in the picture. She TURNED YOU DOWN! REMEMBER?!" Logan yelled and started laughing hysterically. "She turned you down for me!" Kendall tried to keep calm.

"Logan, please stop I-"

"She only chose you because she thought I was DEAD!" Logan laughed again and Kendall heard James and Carlos come running. Logan frowned and his voice cracked slightly. "Do you know how that feels?" He whispered. "Coming back to that? Huh? I only came back because Grace begged me to. Because she said that she still loved me." Logan said and started shaking, worse than he already was.

"Logan! Stop it!" Kendall snapped and just then James and Carlos came around the corner. "Don't bring up Grace now. I know she loved you she even told me that! But she chose me because she didn't want to hurt ANY of us! But now, she's GONE!" Kendall yelled. "She's gone and she's not coming back! You can't be angry with anyone. YOU'RE the one who ran away and let her think that you were gone forever! Grace carried on! Logan..." Kendall said. His eyes started to get glossy. "I'm sorry... okay? I thought you were gone too... I didn't want to steal her away from you... I-"

"G-guys..." Carlos whispered and they all turned around. There was walkers coming down the isle. A lot of them...

* * *

_**James: Intense... **_

_**Logan: Yup...**_

_**Kendall: OH MY GOD!**_

_**Logan&James&Carlos: WHAT?!**_

_**Kendall: *holds up next chapter's script***_

_**Logan&James: OH MY GOD!**_

_**Carlos: *whine* W-what? *sobs***_

_**Kendall: H-H-Hannah? *shaking***_

**Yes. It's happening... **

**_Kendall: B-but..._**

**It's going to happen. *sigh* I'm sorry... **

**_Kendall: No.. please... anything but that... Hannah, please... *whines*_**

**No. I have already decided. I'm sorry, Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos.**

**Readers, stay tuned for the next chapter of Alive.**


	52. Jump!

**You guys ready for this?**

**_Carlos: No!_**

**_James: Hell no!_**

**_Logan: I am not!_**

**_Kendall: I want a stuntman!_**

**Well... too bad. Because this is going on. And no, you won't get a stuntman. You can handle this.**

**_Kendall: ... _**

**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

"Shit!" James hissed and started pushing Carlos and Kendall towards the exit. "Go, go, go!" He whispered and the boys started running. "Go!" he said again and they hurried up.

They got out of the store and looked around.

"What the hell?!" Kendall exclaimed and looked around. "Where did all these walkers come from?!" He yelled. The streets were swarming of them. They were everywhere.

"Doesn't matter!" James said. "RUN!"

The others didn't need to be told twice and they ran towards the bridge. The hoard of walkers following.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Carlos chanted as they got closer to the bridge. "Guys!" He called and looked back. Kendall waved at him to keep going.

"Don't worry about us, Carlos! Run!" Kendall yelled. Carlos turned around again and kept running. He tripped but before he could fall to the ground James grabbed his arm and pulled him up on his legs again.

"Oh no, buddy. On your feet." He said and they kept running.

"K-Kendall! The bridge is right here!" Carlos called.

"Don't stop!"

"But... the gap-"

"Carlos don't stop! JUMP!" Kendall yelled and Carlos swallowed.

The hole was getting closer and closer by every second. Oh, shit he was really gonna have to jump.

James sped up and ran past Carlos. He jumped and got over the big gap in the bridge. He stopped and turned around. He reached out his hand for Carlos. Oh, shit. Jump. Jump. Carlos closed his eyes when he jumped. It was just too scary to look down. He held his breath until he felt James grab his arm and both his feet were on the ground.

"Holy shit! I made it!" Carlos merely breathed out. He looked up at James and smiled. Then he saw the four walkers behind them. "James!" He said and pointed. James got out his weapon and Carlos his.

At that time Logan jumped over the hole, yeah he made it. He saw James and Carlos struggle with a few walkers. He picked out his weapon to help them.

Kendall was a bit slower than the others. He didn't know what he'd done but his foot hurt like hell. He ran across the bridge and got ready for the jump. And he jumped.

You know that feeling when you're in the middle of a jump... and you realize that you won't make it? Yeah, fuck.

Kendall didn't jump far enough and grabbed the edge of the broken bridge. He was now hanging and using all his upper body strength to keep himself up. Behind him walker after walker ran straight off the edge and disappeared down in the river.

"L-Logan!" He called. "H-Help!" Logan turned around and saw his friend dangling over the edge. "Help!" Kendall called again and tried to pull himself up. Logan swallowed and stared at him for a few seconds. "Logan!" Kendall called. He was getting more and more desperate. His hands were wet and they slipped over the wet concrete.

Logan watched him for a few more seconds before he slowly walked over to him and grabbed his arms. But he didn't move.

"Logan! Pull me up!" Kendall said and tried to get up again. Logan kept staring at Kendall. Kendall was helpless. Logan were the only one to save him. James and Carlos were busy... "L-Logan?" Kendall said and looked worried. Logan shook his head and stared down at Kendall.

"H-hang on!" He said and tried to pull him up. But his jacket had stuck to something and it was going to be hard to pull him up.

"I think tha- WOAH!" Kendall exclaimed when a falling walked got a hold of his leg and was hanging in it. "Aaah!" Kendall yelled and tried to shake the walker off.

The walker lost it's grip but... So did Logan.

Kendall felt weightless for a few second before gravity kicked in and he fell. He didn't make a sound when he fell. He just stared up at Logan that quickly got further and further away. Logan didn't say anything either. He stared at Kendall. He stared him right into the eyes until they disappeared in the dark water.

Splash. And Kendall was washed away.

"K-Kendall..." Logan whispered and stared down into the water.

"Uugh... That was the last of them." James sighed and smashed the head of the last of the four walkers. "We're out of danger now." he said and turned around. He stopped and looked around. "W-where's Kendall?" He asked and looked at Logan who was on all four before the giant gap in the bridge. "L-Logan?" James said. Logan didn't move he just kept staring down at the water. "LOGAN!" James yelled. Carlos wasn't paying attention to the others and ran down the bridge.

"H-h-he... f-fell..." Logan whispered. James nearly didn't hear him.

"What?!" He yelled and ran up to the edge.

"I-I-I... I dropped him." Logan stuttered and stared at his shaking hands. "I f-fucking dropped h-him..." He said. James looked down over the edge, yeah, there was no way in hell anyone could swim in that stream. "I-I killed him..." Logan mumbled.

"Guys! More walkers!" Carlos yelled and the two boys by the hole looked up. "We gotta go!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, Ken-"

"We have to go, James!" Carlos said. James looked down at the water again and let out a whimper before grabbing Logan and started to run after Carlos.

* * *

**I am truly sorry. But... it had to come to this. I don't really have much to say but stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	53. Trio

**Hi guys! I'm sooooo tired right now. I'm sorry. Got a total of 3 hours of sleep in 48 hours. Thought I could sleep once I got home but I didn't get the time so I'm really just awake thanks to this energy drink and candybars...**

**Anyways. Here you go. Another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The trio got back to the safe house and locked up the gate before the walkers could get in. James was still pulling Logan after him and threw him inside before he got inside too. Logan fell over and was lying on the floor, shaking.

"Logan..." James said and looked down at him. "What happened?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "TELL US!" He yelled. Logan stared at his own hands again.

"I-I... dropped him..." He whispered.

"What?" James asked, clearly angry, and glared at Logan. Carlos looked sad with a hint of a worried expression in his eyes.

"I-..." Logan mumbled. "H-he didn't make the jump... H-he was hanging of the edge and... I-I tried to help him b-but... t-the walker got a h-hold of him a-and..." Logan hid his face in his hands. "I d-dropped him!" He whined. "I-I killed K-Kendall!" He yelled.

James's expression was... empty. He was angry. But he wasn't sure if he was angry at Logan or the walkers or...

"L-Logan..." Carlos mumbled and sobbed. The youngest boy stared at Logan, who was sitting on the floor, with tear filled eyes and underlip trembling. Logan smacked himself in the head.

"Fuck!" He whimpered and started crying. "I fucking k-killed h-him!" He slammed his fist in the floor and whined.

James didn't know what to do. Logan was crying, Carlos was crying and himself was pretty much in the edge of crying too. He swallowed a sob and reached out his hand to Logan. Logan stared at it for a while before he took it and James pulled him up and hugged him.

"It's not your fault." James said, a little emotionless. "B-besides..." He mumbled. "Kendall's a fighter. He might-"

"James. L-Listen t-to yourself. You s-saw the c-c-currents... he didn't m-make it." Logan said and pushed James away. "Just-..." He started but instead just shook his head and walked away. James heard the basement door close with a loud bang and he frowned.

"J-Jamie..." Carlos whined and James turned to the smaller boy. "Kendall's really gone..." He whimpered and James wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh... Carlos. We'll be alright." He whispered and rubbed Carlos's back. He wished he had something more to say but he didn't. Carlos kept crying and he didn't know what to do.

Kendall would have known what to do. James thought. He'd know what to say and what to do to cheer everyone up. Fuck, this group just lost it's leader.

James didn't remember going to bed that night. But he woke up in bed with Carlos lying next to him. Logan wasn't there. He had probably went down to the basement. If he ever left it in the first place.

James flinched and Carlos woke up when a loud thunder shook the whole room. Carlos whined something and James sat up and hugged him.

"Jamie!" Carlos whimpered when the next thunderous bang went off. Carlos had always been scared to death of thunder and he grasped James's arm as hard as he could.

"I'm here, Carlos." James whispered and rubbed Carlos's arm. "Don't worry. It's just thunder." Another lightning and more rumbling from the sky.

"I don't like it." Carlos whined. "Make it stop!" James sighed and hugged Carlos tighter.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I can't..." He said. Feeling helpless. Carlos kept crying and the thunder kept going. For how long they didn't know and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Time went by. One hour. Two hours. They sat like that all the time. James didn't move and neither did Carlos. Except for when the thunder scared him and he hugged James tighter.

"J-Jamie..." Carlos whispered after a while. James looked at him and tried to smile.

"Yeah, buddy?" He asked and received another blood-stopping hug from Carlos when the thunder roared.

"I-..." Carlos whispered before tearing up and sobbing. "I don't wanna die..." He whimpered. James sat up properly and looked at Carlos.

"Carlos you're not going to die!" James said and tried to catch the younger boy's eyes.

"B-but... B-Baby Blue died. And then Gracie... and now Kendall is dead too. What if I'm next?" Carlos whined and sobbed. James hugged him and pulled so close that he almost suffocated him.

"Carlos! You are not going to die! I promise, I will protect you." He said. Carlos sobbed even harder.

"But what if you and Logan die and leave me all alone?" James almost wanted to cry himself when Carlos frowned so badly.

"Carlos. Listen to me." He said. "You are not going to die. I am going to make sure of that. And you have me and Logan here with you. We won't leave you." Carlos sobbed.

"Jamie, I don't want anyone else to die..." Carlos said. James looked at him and frowned.

"M-me neither, Carlos... Me neither..."

* * *

_**James: Hannah? ...**_

**... zZz...**

**_James: Um... Hannah? *pats shoulder*_**

**_Logan: Forget it... she's totally gone. *chuckles*_**

**_James: Will she be alright? She fell asleep by the desk._**

**_Logan: She'll be fine. She needs to sleep._**

**_Carlos: Shouldn't we like... move her to the bed or something? She can't sleep on the desk like that..._**

**_Logan: If we so much as touch her when she's not awake we will have a wild Kendall after us... I don't want that. That's why I'm not gonna move her anywhere. *walks away*_**

**_Carlos: Jamie. We can't leave her._**

**_James: I'm not touching her. You heard Logan. Wild Kendall. _**

**_Carlos: Fine. *sighs* Stay tuned for more chapters, readers! _**


	54. James

**Hi guys... Are you alright? I'm... empty. Big Time Dreams was amazing, wasn't it? *smiles***

**But hey! Think of it like this. The series is over. But NOT the band. Big Time Rush is still touring and I've heard some rumors about a few more episodes! Stay positive!**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It didn't stop raining. And the thunder didn't stop either. It just moved far away enough for Carlos not to be paralyzed anymore. James took Carlos's hand and walked down to the kitchen.

"Sit down, lil' buddy." He said and pulled out a chair for the younger boy. Carlos sat down and sobbed quietly. "I'll make you some of that hot chocolate we got yesterday. Alright?" James said and smiled at him. Carlos nodded and seemed to cheer up a little.

Now that Kendall wasn't here anymore, James decided to get his things together and try to take his place. Carlos was just a little baby without Kendall. And Kendall was Logan's best friend. James was of course also Kendall's and Logan's best friend, but what Kendall and Logan had was totally different. They had been so close, well... up until Grace came along.

"Here you go, Carlos." James said and placed a hot cup of chocolate in front of his friend. "I'll just go and check on Loges, and I'll be right back." James said. Carlos frowned and shook his head

"No! I want to go with you!" He whined and got up and grabbed James's hand. James sighed but smiled and walked over to the basement door.

"Loges!" He called and opened the door. "Logan, you down here?" He asked and started walking down the stairs.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Logan yelled and threw a book at James. He sounded like a raging teenage girl throwing a fit at her parents. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled and threw another book.

"Jesus, Logan..." James said and backed all the way back up the stairs.

"Go away!" Logan said and curled up in the armchair they had, somehow, gotten down there.

James went back to the kitchen together with Carlos. They sat down and Carlos drank his hot chocolate. They didn't speak. They just sat there.

It was impossible for James to understand how Kendall had done it. Keeping everyone together. It had only been a few hours and he was already tired. If Kendall were here Carlos wouldn't be as scared. If Kendall were here Logan wouldn't hide down in the basement. If Kendall were here-

No. Kendall wasn't there. He wasn't going to come back. Kendall was gone.

A big lump started to form in James's throat. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He had to stay strong for the others. He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You alright there, Carlos?" He asked the smaller boy, to occupy his mind with something else. Carlos nodded slowly and took another sip of chocolate. "I am going to have to go outside for a minute. To check the plants." James said. Carlos looked terrified.

"B-but... you can't go out when the thunder is..." He mumbled and frowned.

"Carlos, I'll only be a minute. And the thunder is far away now so it's alright. You stay in here and if you're really scared maybe you can see if Logan has calmed down." James said and patted Carlos on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." He said and walked out, leaving Carlos by the table.

James didn't even bother to take his jacket. The rain was pouring down like a waterfall and he'd become wet in seconds anyways. He opened the front door and walked outside. As suspected he got soaked almost immediately and his hair was glued to his forehead. James closed the door and walked over to the part of the garden where they kept the plants.

Honestly, James didn't know shit about gardening. But the plants looked okay to him and he didn't think they would die. But maybe he should cover them up a little, so that they won't get destroyed by the rain. Yeah, he should do that.

There was stuff in the shed to build some kind of cover. When he was done the plants were slightly sheltered and he smiled a little. But the smile almost immediately disappeared.

"Kendall... dammit why did you have to go and die..." he mumbled and sobbed. Now he was almost happy that it rained so much. So no one could see if he was crying. "Dammit Kendall!" He yelled and started crying.

Just then the a lightning flashed and the thunder sounded louder and louder. He whimpered a little and hid his face in his hands.

He had to go inside soon. Carlos was probably paralyzed with fear by now... He sighed and let out a final whine before he hurried back inside.

* * *

**Well... this chapter didn't lift my mood very much... *sighs***

**Oh, well. **

**Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	55. Washed away

**Hi guys!**

**_Kendall: *sighs relieved*_**

**Oh, be quiet! *glares* **

**Yeah, you know I coudln't do it. I thought about it... I really did... But then I just couldn't do it. Kendall's my babe! *pouts* Anyways. Here's a nother chapter for ya. I'm still struggling with this story but I am trying my best! I swear! *sighs***

**So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall stared at Logan as he fell and reached out for him but Logan just stared at him with a shocked expression.

The water was ice cold and it hurt like knifes when he hit the surface. It took less that a second for the current to get a hold of him and sweep him under the surface and away from the bridge.

Kendall got water everywhere. In his eyes in his nose and mouth. He probably swallowed a gallon of it. At least it felt like it. He fought to keep himself above the water and hold his breath when he got underwater.

"Shit!" He exclaimed when a floating walker grabbed him and he tried to push it away. He got his mouth full of water and coughed. The walked groaned and tried to bite him. "Shit!" He mumbled again and managed to get the walker off himself and get away.

Kendall grabbed something to keep him floating. It was some sort of plank and it didn't really help very much. A car came floating towards him, he paddled away before he got crushed in between the car and a truck. "Holy shit..." He mumbled and got pulled underwater again. Kendall wasn't sure how long he was under. Way too long and he must have swallowed at least another gallon of water. He got up to the surface and coughed like crazy.

Kendall couldn't even see the bridge anymore. He was being washed further and further away every second. He wanted to give up. It was pretty much hopeless...

Then he saw something. Or rather... someone. Two people. Not walkers!

"HEY!" He called and waved with his arms. "HELP!" He got pulled under for a second put swam back up. "OVER HERE!" The two persons noticed him and ran along the side of the river. "HELP!" Kendall yelled.

The two persons, that he noticed were both women, waved at him and pointed forward and yelled things he couldn't hear. They ran alongside with him and waved and yelled and pointed to something behind him. Kendall turned around and cursed.

A waterfall?! A fucking waterfall?!

"SHIIITT!" He yelled and tried to swim against the current. Which was just a ridiculous thing to even try. He let out a yelp when he got pulled underwater again and fell again. It was quite a drop and when he slammed into the surface he fainted.

"Is he alive?" He heard a voice say and two pairs of steps getting closer. Kendall tried to move. Ouch. Yeah, it hurt everywhere. He was lying on the edge by the river, probably washed up here.

"I think so. But maybe he's already bit?" Another voice said. He felt someone touch him everywhere and check for bites.

"He doesn't have a bite." The first voice said. "Come on. We need to get him out of here." Kendall felt two pairs of arms lift him up and drag him away. He opened his eyes slightly and took a look at his rescuers. The two women from before. But that was all he saw before he passed out again.

When Kendall woke up again he was not out in the rain anymore. He was inside some kind of tent. He groaned and slowly sat up. Just then he noticed that his wrists were tied behind his back. He panicked and tried to get his hands free.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Blondie. You're okay." He heard a woman's voice say and then a dark skinned woman appeared in the opening of the tent. Kendall stopped moving and stared at the woman.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Where am I and why am I tied up?" The woman sighed and walked into the tent and sat down next to him.

"I'm Shanna. You're at our camp and you're tied up because we don't know if we can trust you or not." She said and grabbed a hold of his chin. "Who are you?" She asked. Kendall turned his head and got out of her grip.

"I'm Kendall Knight." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. Shanna kept her eyes on him and didn't look away from his eyes. Kendall was the one to break the eye contact and tried to wiggle loose again. Shanna poked him with two fingers in the chest and he fell over.

"Alright. _Kendall Knight._" Shanna said. "Taking a swim, were we?" She said and nodded out the tent. Kendall looked out and saw that the tent was facing the river. Kendall pouted and glared at her.

"Haha." He said coldly. "I fell. Alright. The fucking bridge was collapsed and the walkers were chasing us." He shifted slightly and winced a little. "And my foot hurt like hell so I didn't make the jump." Shanna looked at his foot and then back up in his eyes.

"Us?" Shanna asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, three of my friends and I." Kendall said and tried to sit up again.

"Are there more of you?" Shanna asked. Kendall looked at her.

"No, it's just me and three other guys. We were more but-..." He hesitated. "No. It's just us..." He mumbled and looked away.

"Alright..." Shanna said and stood up.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Shanna looked down at him. "I just wanna get back to my friends, okay?" Kendall said and frowned. "Please. They're all I got..." He mumbled and felt the tears come up. Shanna rolled her eyes. Then she picked out a knife and cut Kendall loose.

"You'll have to stay here for a while. We're surrounded by walkers and we need the extra pair of hands." She said and walked out in the rain. "Follow me." She said. Kendall got up on his aching feet.

"What? Why can't I just go home?!" Kendall asked and followed her. Shanna turned around so fast Kendall nearly walked straight into her.

"Listen, Blondie." She snapped. "No one is going anywhere until those walkers are gone. We got people too. Important people. Good people." She said. "And I need to keep them safe. You stay here until the way is cleared. You help out around camp and then you're free to go wherever the fuck you want. Okay?" She snapped and glared at Kendall. Kendall frowned and nodded.

"Fine." He said and followed Shanna further into camp.

* * *

**Hmm... You've gotten youself into quite a situation there, Knight...**

**_Kendall: I'm glad you didn't kill me off... *hugs*_**

**Pfft... I tried but I couldn't... So... there you are.**

**_Kendall: Here I am. *smirk*_**

**Hah, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	56. Survivors

**Hellu, guys! You there? Well, well, well... Here go all go. Another chapter! Bet y'all are happy about that. *winks***

**And Ro? I promised you that I had a little something something up my sleeve didn't I? Well... you'll see about that soon *winkwink***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The camp was pretty big. There were several tents and small sheds here. People, looking healthy and clean considering the situation, curiously peeked out and watched Kendall and Shanna walk by. Kendall looked around and tried to take in the fact that there were other people here. Not walkers.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"We need to give you a proper check up before we let you run around freely. You were out for quite a few hours." She said without looking at him. Kendall pouted. "This way." Shanna said and opened the door to a real building. Kendall stepped inside and Shanna closed the door. "Joey! Examine this guy for me will ya?" Shanna yelled. A man walked in the room. He was about Kendall's height but a little thinner. He wore glasses and a clean shirt.

"Who is he?" Joey asked and grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him along.

"Kendall Knight." Shanna answered. "At least, that's what he says." She added and gave Kendall a warning look. Joey eyed Kendall and thought for a while.

"You... seem familiar..." He mumbled. But then he shrugged and began examining Kendall. When he was done he took his glasses off for a second and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, he's clean." He stated. Shanna nodded approving.

"You're a doctor?" Kendall asked and looked at Joey. Joey cleared his throat and stretched a little, so that he was taller than Kendall.

"I am." He said. Kendall nodded and looked around the room. It was filled with medical equipment and books and other weird stuff.

"Logan would love this..." Kendall mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Joey asked. Kendall turned to him.

"Um... I said that my friends would like this. He want's to become a doctor... or... well... he wanted to. I don't know if he still wants to." Kendall said. Joey nodded. "Are you guys working on a cure?" Kendall suddenly asked. Shanna glared at him.

"That's none of your-" She snapped but Joey stopped her.

"We are." He said. Kendall nodded.

"And how does that go?" He asked and received another glare from Shanna. Joey sighed.

"As good as it could in this situation." he said. Kendall nodded again.

"Come on, Blondie. That's enough questions. You need to get out of here." Shana said and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Tell me if anything changes, Joey." She said before she pushed Kendall back outside in the rain. "This way, Blondie." She said and stepped out herself.

"Don't call me that." Kendall snapped and shook her hand off his shoulder. "It's bad enough that James does it." He said and looked away. Shanna sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever. It's getting late. You have to find somewhere to sleep." She said and started to walk away. Kendall ran after her.

"What? Find a place to sleep?" He asked. Shanna nodded.

"Yup. Find a place to stay." She said. "But if you try something. I'll find out and you'll be dead." She warned and walked away. Kendall cursed under his breath and kicked a small stone. He sighed before walking around the camp. People stared at him but no one said anything.

Then suddenly a small hand grasped his.

"K-Kendall?" Kendall turned around and looked at the girl holding his hand. He didn't recognize her. She was in his own age, short and red haired. "Kendall Knight?" She asked and looked hopeful.

"Y-yeah?" Kendall said and tried to remember the girl.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled. "It's really you! You're alive!" She said and lit up. Kendall gave her a confused smile back.

"I-I'm sorry... but... who are you?" He asked. A little embarrassed. The girl shook her head.

"Oh, you don't know me." She said. "I'm a rusher." She said. "I'm Maya." Kendall smiled at her. Happy to hear something familiar. She was a rusher. That's why she recognized him.

"Hi." He said. Maya lit up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Kendall looked around.

"Um... I'm just here temporary. I'm actually looking for a place to sleep." He said. Maya nodded.

"Y-You can stay with me!" She said. "I live over by the highway." She said. Kendall nodded, extremely thankful that someone was nice here. "Come with me!" She said and pulled him after her to a small shed in the outskirts of the camp. "Come in!" She said and let him inside.

Kendall smiled at her and walked inside. He had to crouch slightly because the ceiling was so low. He heard a baby screaming and Maya ran to the corner of the room and picked the small little baby up.

"Oh no... Shh... Don't cry, sweetie." She said and started rocking the baby. "Don't cry." She repeated and hushed again. "I'm sorry, Kendall... She cries a lot..." She said and gave him an apologetic look. Kendall shook his head.

"No, no problem." He said. "I don't mind." Maya smiled and looked back down to the baby. "Y-you live alone?" Kendall asked and looked around. Maya nodded.

"Yeah, it's just me and little Valerie."

* * *

**Alrighty. Here you guys go. I wonder what you guys think about this. I've been writing soooo many chapters for Alive and oooh I want to upload them. But I'm still being picky and keep changing them all the time. *sighs***

**Anyways. Stay tuned for more chapters! **


	57. Thunder

**Hi guys! Ready for another chapter? I've been keeping everything so sad and down for a while. Let's just get back into some adorableness and fun stuff alright? Just... Have some adorbs Carlos and wait for the real cute stuff, alrighty?**

**Enjoy the chapter, kay?**

* * *

James closed the door behind him and walked into the house, he didn't even care that he left a trail of puddles where he walked.

"Carlos?" He called. "Carlos, buddy where are you?" He checked the kitchen but Carlos wasn't there. "Little buddy?" James opened the basement door and walked downstairs.

"I t-told you to g-go away!" Logan shouted and glared at him. James ignored his shouting.

"Have you seen Carlos?" He asked. Logan softened a little and shook his head.

"N-no... I thought that h-he was with y-you." He said. James shook his head.

"He was but then I had to go outside for a minute. I told him to go down to you." Logan got out of the chair. "But he's not here." James said and ran back up the stairs. "Carlos?!" He called. Logan followed him.

"Carlos?!" Logan called. They went back to the kitchen but he wasn't there. "James, go upstairs and check the bedrooms. I'll check the living room and the dining room." Logan said.

"A-alright." James said and hurried up the stairs. He checked the bigger bedroom first. No Carlos. Then he when to Kendall's and Grace's bedroom. No Carlos.

James was just about to run back downstairs when a particularly big thunder made the whole house shake and a terrified yelp came from somewhere in the room.

"Carlos?" James whispered and walked inside. "Where are you, buddy?" He asked. Carlos sobbed and whimpered a little.

"J-Jamie..." He whispered and yelped again when another lightning lit up the room. James dropped to his knees and saw the smaller boy lying under the bed with a blanket.

"Carlos! Oh, I'm sorry I left you. Come out here." James said and crawled around the bed and pulled Carlos out of his little hiding spot. Carlos started crying and James hugged him. "There, there." James mumbled. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Jamie, I don't like this." Carlos said and hid his face in James's chest. James shook his head.

"Me neither..." He said. "Logan! I found him! Come here!" He called and seconds later Logan appeared in the door.

"C-Carlos... d-don't be s-scared." Logan said and sat down with the other two boys on the floor. "It's okay." He said and put his arm around Carlos.

"He won't stop crying..." James mumbled. He felt helpless again. This did not at all go as he planned.

"I-I've got a-an idea. W-Wait here." Logan said and hurried downstairs. James got Carlos to stand up and sit back down on the bed. Soon Logan was back. He smiled a little towards Carlos. "L-Look Carlos." He said and held out his hands. Earplugs. Yeah, why didn't James think about that? "Put t-them in y-your ears and you w-won't hear the t-thunder." Logan said and gave the earplugs to Carlos.

"O-... Okay..." Carlos whined and put them in. He did look a little less scared and James put the blanket over him. Carlos closed his eyes and cuddled up close to James and hugged him. James smiled at him and started rubbing circles on his back. Then he looked at Logan.

"Thank you, Logan." James said. Logan shrugged and smiled a little. "You know... I thought I could do this..." James said. "I didn't know it would be so hard... I mean Kendall would have-..." James frowned. Logan shook his head.

"You c-can't do this alone, J-James." Logan said. "We're gonna h-have to w-work together." Logan said. James sighed and nodded. Logan smiled at him then looked away and out the window.

"Are you alright, Logan?" James asked. Logan didn't look at him, but slowly shook his head.

"No. I am not." He said. "I-I don't know w-what's going on a-anymore... I'm c-cold, I've g-got mood swings and... there's s-something with the w-weather..." He continued. James nodded slowly. "I'm scared, James..." Logan mumbled.

"Logan..." James said and reached out for his friend. Logan scooted closer and leaned into James's arms.

"I don't w-want to h-hurt you two." Logan said. "I've a-already hurt e-enough people." Logan mumbled. James looked at the two boys he was embracing.

"You're not going to hurt us, Logan." James said. "I know you won't. You're going to fight this... illness and you're going to get better. I've seen you fight it before. When you saved Kendall on his wedding day and when G-Grace got shot." James said. "You could have hurt them. But you didn't. You're stronger than you think, Loges." Logan nodded a little.

"Maybe... But I-I don't k-know... It's something about t-the weather t-that f-freaks me out..." Logan said.

* * *

**Poor, Carlos. I've been getting these flashes of story line that I have to get down on paper or on the computer. Aah... so intense! **

**Anyways, did you like it? Hope you did.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Also, If you like horror, check out my new series of One Shots called Big Time Horror!**


	58. Babysitting

**Hiii! I was supposed to update yesterday but things and stuff and then I couldn't do it. Sorry!**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Maya smiled lovingly at the little baby in her arms. Kendall, who suddenly felt very awkward and intruding, shifted slightly.

"A-and what about your parents?" He asked. Maya shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "They kicked me out when I got Valerie. Before this whole apocalypse thing went down. They thought she was a mistake." She rocked the baby a little more and hushed at it. "They could be dead, or walkers or alive somewhere. I don't actually know." She said and shrugged again. Kendall frowned. Maya didn't seem to care for her parents. "I was lucky to get here. Shanna didn't want to bring me in at first. You've met her, you know how she is... But when she saw Valerie she let me stay." Maya said and smiled. Kendall nodded.

"O-oh..." He mumbled. Maya sighed.

"But where are my manners? Please. Sit down." She said and showed at the floor.

The little shed was only one room. With a fireplace to the right. Other than the fireplace and the little crib Valerie was lying in there wasn't any furniture. A mattress on the floor, but that was it. Maya sat down with Valerie in her arms on the mattress and patted on it. Kendall hesitated before he sat down too.

"M-Maya..." He said after a while of silence. "H-how old are you?" He asked and looked over at the girl next to him. She was small and a bit pale. She didn't look like she was much over seventeen.

"I'm twenty two." She said. Kendall's jaw almost dropped. Maya smiled a little. "You thought I was younger." She said. Kendall nodded and blushed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But I am really twenty two." She said. "How old are you?" She asked and looked up at Kendall.

"I-I'm eighteen." He said quickly. Maya giggled and nodded.

"Alright." She said. "You don't have to worry. I'm not one of those crazy cougar fans." She said and giggled again. Kendall laughed stiffly and smiled.

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled. Maya smiled and shifted a little. The baby in her arms gave out some noise and then went back to sleep. Kendall watched the girl and her baby for a while.

Maya looked so happy when she looked at Valerie. Like Valerie was Maya's dearest possession. Which she probably was.

"She's very pretty." Kendall said. Maya smiled. "Like her mother." Kendall added. Maya chuckled a little and looked at him.

"Oh, Kendall, you're making me blush." She said and smiled at him. Kendall smiled back. Maya looked back to Valerie and sighed happily. Suddenly she twitched and looked like she just remembered something. "Oh, darn it!" She cursed quietly and looked out through the small window. "I gotta go to work!" She said and frowned.

"It's night." Kendall said. Maya looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm helping out by the wall some nights. Like tonight..." She said and frowned. She looked at Valerie and sighed again. "Kendall, could you please look after Valerie for a few hours? Please?" She begged. Kendall's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He stuttered and looked even more surprised when Maya handed the baby over to him.

"Just a few hours. You can even sleep, just be here in case anything happens. Alright? Valerie is a good baby and she won't be any trouble. If she wakes up just rock her a little and she'll go right back to sleep." She said and got up. Kendall looked up at her.

"A-alright..." He said and looked insecure. Maya smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kendall. I'm sorry, I'll try and be back as soon as I can." She said. Kendall nodded. "Good night, my little angel." Maya said and kissed Valerie's head. Then she ruffled Kendall's hair a little. "Thanks, Kendall!" She said before she left.

Kendall sat there on the mattress, in front of the fire, with the little baby in his arms. He really didn't know what to do. Should he stay awake? Or was it alright to rest a little? He was awfully tired. Yeah, he should rest.

He carefully put Valerie in the crib and laid back down on the mattress. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

But it didn't take long before he woke up by Valerie crying. He quickly got up and hurried over to the crib.

"S-ssh! D-Don't cry, little girl." He said and picked the baby up. "D-don't worry. Mommy will soon be back!" He said and started rocking her, like Maya had told him. "There we go." He said when the baby stopped crying. "You are a good girl." He said and smiled.

Valerie let out something that sounded a little like 'nom' and clung to Kendall's shirt. Kendall chuckled a little and smiled.

"You don't wanna sleep in that silly crib, do you?" He asked and rocked he a little. "No. Of course you don't." He said and walked back to the mattress. "You can lie here with me." He said and laid down. "Here." He said and put Valerie down next to him. She cooed something and reached out for him. Kendall chuckled again and let her grab onto his finger. "Aw..." He mumbled. "You're adorable." He said and smiled.

Valerie cooed again and Kendall pulled her a little closer. She was so small! Like a little doll! He put a protective arm over her and sighed.

"Good nighty." He whispered, but Valerie was already asleep.

* * *

**Babies! And Kendall being adorbs! Aaah! Gonna update Big Time Horror right after this. If you haven't seen it. Check that out. But only if you can handle the horror *winks***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	59. Bad Taste

**Uploading as promised! *sighs* I did it.**

**Carlos: *pats back* You did good.**

***smiles* Thanks. I'm trying to continue Alive right now and keep up. So work. Big Time Horror also takes a lot of time. Mostly night time since I prefer to write that at night *winkwink* I'm so glad people like it. (If you haven't checked it out. Please do!)**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Carlos woke up feeling a little sick. He yawned and realized that he still had earplugs in his ears. He took them out and noticed that both James and Logan were hugging him. Both of them were fast asleep and made cute and a little funny noises. Carlos smiled a little and snuggled closer to them.

The thunder had gone away and Carlos felt a lot better when it wasn't storming outside. It wasn't raining either. But it was pretty foggy. Yeah, pretty foggy was probably an understatement. Carlos could barely see the garden outside the window.

A few minutes passed and Carlos was starting to get hungry. He shifted a little in the bed, making Logan wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Carlos asked and looked a little troubled. Logan shook his head and yawned again.

"It's okay, Carlos." He said and stretched. "Geez... I'm hungry..." Logan said and patted his stomach. Carlos nodded a little.

"M-Me too..." Logan swiftly jumped out of the bed.

"Let's go and get some food." He chirped and walked downstairs. Carlos got out of the bed without waking James up and followed Logan downstairs.

"Are you alright, Logie?" He asked his energetic friend. Logan turned around and smiled big.

"I'm great." He said. "I don't know what it is but I feel so... awake and... energetic!" he said and skipped to the kitchen. Carlos followed him.

"Yeah, I... um... I can see that." He said and chuckled. "Are you still cold?" Logan shook his head.

"Nope. I'm perfect." He said and started to make some food. "And the thunder is gone and it's not raining anymore!" He almost sang and broke out in some crazy dance move. And if Carlos knew Logan right, he'd know that Logan. Can't. Dance.

"A-are you sure that you're alright?" Carlos asked and sat down by the table. Logan swirled around and looked at him.

"Yeah, I already told you! I'm great!" He said and smiled. Carlos nodded.

Yeah, Logan was fine. He thought. Maybe he's getting better from that stupid walker-sickness. Carlos smiled and listened to Logan's singing for a while. James didn't come down and Carlos began to worry.

"Hey, Logie..." He mumbled earning Logan's attention. "James hasn't come down yet..." Logan shrugged and turned back to the stove.

"He's just tired. He has been worried about you." Logan said. "Let him sleep." Carlos nodded. James was tired because he'd been worried. Carlos blushed a little.

"A-alright..." He mumbled. "I'm... just gonna... check on him." He said and got up. Logan nodded and sang a little as he swirled around again.

"Just don't wake him up. He needs to sleep."

Carlos walked back upstairs, quietly, and peeked into Kendall and Grace's bedroom. Which... now was just a bedroom...

James was still sleeping and was lying tangled in the covers. Carlos frowned a little and watched his friend. James looked tired. He was a little pale too and his chest heaved up and down in a slow pace. Carlos decided to tuck James in a little and untangled him from the covers and put them over him instead. James flinched and woke up.

"C-Carlos?!" He mumbled and looked terrified for a moment. Carlos hushed a little.

"Yeah, it's just me. Don't worry." He said and tucked James in. "Go back to sleep, it's alright." James nodded and leaned back down.

"O-okay... are you sure?" Carlos nodded. "W-wake me up if anything happens..." James mumbled and barely had time to yawn before he fell asleep again. Carlos stroked his forehead and smiled a little before he went back downstairs.

"God, it's foggy outside." Carlos said and looked out the kitchen window. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I know right!?" He said. "Hey, breakfast is done." He said and put some pancakes on a plate and put it on the table. Carlos lit up.

"Pancakes!" He cheered and sat down. Logan sat down too and took one. "Yay!" Carlos said and took one too. Logan took a big bite and smiled.

"Mm! Good, right?" He said and took another bite. He smiled and started reading some book. Carlos smiled and took a bite out of his own pancake.

Ugh...

Carlos stopped chewing and just... I don't know... held the food in his mouth. Logan was to busy reading to notice. Carlos slowly chewed the pancake and swallowed. He thought he was going to throw it right back up. But he kept it down.

"Tasty, right?" Logan said and looked up from his book. Carlos quickly smiled and took another bite of the almost inedible food.

"Mm-hm!" He mumbled. Logan smiled and went back to his book. Carlos quickly swallowed the food and frowned. He let out a quiet 'ugh' and got up to get some water. He needed to get that horrible taste out of his mouth.

He went to the bathroom because he didn't want Logan to see him wash his mouth. He frowned and brushed his teeth and washed his mouth the best he could.

"Ew..." He mumbled and wiped his mouth. "What was that? Logan used to be a great chef." He said to his reflection. He frowned. "Something is really wrong."

* * *

**I like pancakes. Who else does? Raise your hand if you do. **

**So... yeah! Stay tuned guys!**


	60. Work

**Bringing you more ALIVE!**

**I feel like this story have to get somewhere. And It hopefully will soon. I have so many ideas! Not only for Alive but everything else as well. Oh, how I struggle to get it all down. **

**Here. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall woke up by something nudging his cheek. He opened his green eyes and found himself staring into a pair of sky blue ones. The sight made him smile and he pulled the little baby close.

"Hi." He said. "Hi, little girl." He said and hugged Valerie. "Hi." He said and the little baby let out that cute little 'nom'. Kendall chuckled. "Aw, you are just too cute." He said and tickled Valerie. She laughed and squirmed a little. Kendall chuckled again.

"You are too cute." Maya said. Kendall flinched and turned around.

"M-Maya!" He mumbled. "How long-"

"Have I been here?" She continued. "Just a few minutes. I didn't want to wake you up. You two are just too adorable." She said and smiled. Kendall blushed a little and sat up. Valerie reached out for him and he picked her up.

"Y-you must be tired." He said. "You've been working all night. You should rest." He said. Maya nodded a little.

"I'm good, for the moment." She said. "Did she cry anything?" Kendall shrugged.

"Not really. She woke up once and I... um... I let her sleep here by the fire with me." He said and blushed a little. Maya smiled.

"It's alright. It's probably better that way." She said. Kendall nodded and stood up.

"Here." He said and handed Valerie over to Maya. "I should go and find Shanna." He said. Maya nodded and kissed Valerie on the head.

"She's over by the wall. I just talked to her." She said. Kendall nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." He said and walked towards the door.

"Kendall?" Maya said. Kendall turned around. "Will you come back?" She asked. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I will." He said. "If you let me. I still kinda need a place to stay if I'm not allowed to leave the camp." He said. Maya nodded.

"You're welcome here." She said. Kendall smiled again and then walked outside.

The first thing he noticed was that it was foggy, as hell. He could barely see anything. It took him ages to find the wall and when he did find it he saw Shanna standing up on it.

"There you are, Blondie." She said and swiftly climbed down. "I got some work for you." She said. Kendall sighed.

"Alright." He said. Shanna smirked slyly and scoffed.

"This way, Blondie." She said. "This way." Kendall followed her and she walked to the end of the wall. There wasn't any houses or tents here. Just mud and dirt and... yeah, dead walkers scattered all over the freaking place. Shanna stopped and turned to Kendall. "Here we are." She said and gestured to the walkers.

"What?" Kendall asked. Shanna sighed and walked over to the wall and grabbed something. It was so foggy that Kendall couldn't see.

"Think fast." Shanna said and tossed him a shovel. Kendall almost didn't catch it and fumbled with it before he frowned and looked at Shanna. "This is your job for today." She said. "Bury these fuckers and make sure they can't get back up." Kendall furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" He asked and looked out over the area. There was probably over twenty walkers. Maybe more, he couldn't see very well with all the fog. It would take all day to check and bury them all. Shanna scoffed again.

"I am. Now, dig." She said and walked back to the camp.

Kendall sighed and walked over to one of the walkers. He frowned and kicked it a little.

"So stupid." He mumbled and walked over to an open space. He sighed again and started digging. Occasionally cursing and sighing.

When he had dug a hole so deep that he was standing chest deep in it he climbed up and checked the first walker. It was dead, alright. He frowned and glared at it for a few seconds before he slammed the shoved on it's head, smashing it open. He glared at it again before putting the shovel down and grabbing the almost headless walker and dragging it over the hole he'd dug and dropped it down in it.

He continued doing the same thing to three more walkers before he couldn't fit any more in the hole and had to dig another one.

Kendall didn't even try to keep himself clean. He got mud all over his clothes and hair from just digging. Dragging the walkers around was just horrible. They smelled and were dirty. Mud and blood and icky brain substance were all over his clothes.

It was getting dark when he shoved the last walker into a hole and covered it over. He let out one big sigh and started to walk back the way Shanna had led him. He found her on top of the wall.

"Hey!" he called and the woman looked down. She laughed and crouched up on the wall.

"Hi, Blondie." She said. "You got some..." She said and pointed at her cheek. Kendall glared at her and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He snapped. "I'm done. Now what?" He asked. Shanna shrugged.

"I don't have anything for you to do." She said. "Go clean off and come back tomorrow." She said and stood back up. Kendall sighed.

"I need new clothes." He said and crossed his arms. Shanna shrugged again.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to find that." She said. Kendall glared at her.

"Where am I supposed to find that, huh?!" He said and uncrossed his arms. Shanna sighed.

"Listen. I don't have time for you. Just get out of here." She said and waved him off. Kendall scoffed and walked back into camp.

"Shit..." He mumbled and frowned. "Argh... And this damn fog!" He snapped at no one and tried to wave it away. He sighed and walked back to Maya's house.

* * *

**I love babies. People always get surprised when I say so. My brother thinks I hate kids. I don't I love them. I want little kids of my own. At least one. Two is okay. Maybe even three. But it's kinda early to think of that right now. Haha. **

**Forget you just read that.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	61. Behind His Back

**Yeah... I'm not too happy with this chapter. I wrote it during my writers block a while back. Oh well... **

**I'm sure it'll work out. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Carlos walked back down to the kitchen. Logan was still reading but looked up at Carlos when he came into the room.

"Oh, Carlos! You didn't eat your pancakes. Are you not feeling well?" Logan asked worriedly. Carlos stopped and looked at the plate of pancakes.

"Um..." He said. "I'm just not hungry..." He said. "And maybe James is hungry too." Logan looked at the plate.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe he is." He said and took another pancake and ate it. Carlos looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Yes. I think I'll see if he's woken up yet." Carlos said and went up to the bedroom. James was awake and stretching on the bed.

"Morning, little buddy." He said and sat up. Carlos peeked out and then closed the door. "What's wrong?" James asked and Carlos sat down on the bed.

"Logan." He said. "There is something seriously wrong with Logan." Carlos said. James tensed up.

"What's wrong? What did he do?" He asked. Carlos looked at the door and then to James.

"He's acting strange." He said. "He's been so happy and energetic all morning. And you know what he did?" Carlos whispered. James shook his head.

"No. What did he do?" He asked. Carlos leaned closer.

"He made pancakes." He whispered. James relaxed a little and chuckled.

"Yeah, so? He's in a good mood an-"

"James, they are inedible. I almost threw up, but Logan munched them down like they were the tastiest thing he knew." he said. James tilted his head a little. Logan used to be the picky one and Carlos were the one who could eat almost anything.

"Are you sure?" James asked. Carlos nodded. "A-alright... let's go down and see."

The two boys walked down to the kitchen where Logan sat and whistled.

"Hi, Loges." James said and sat down by the table. Logan looked up and smiled.

"Hi!" He chirped. "Hey, I made pancakes! Have some, Carlos wasn't hungry." Logan said and kept reading. James stared at the plate of pancakes and then glanced at Carlos.

"A-alright... I'll have one." James said and reached out and grabbed a pancake. He rolled it up and took a bite. "Oh!" He mumbled and Logan looked up.

"You like it?" He asked. "Carlos did." He smiled. James chewed a little and nodded. Even though he wanted to spit it all out and just throw up.

"Yeah..." He mumbled and swallowed. "But on second thought... I'm not that hungry either..." he said and put the rest of the pancake down. Logan looked at him then shrugged.

"Oh, well... More to me." He said and ate another pancake. James stared at him in disgust but Logan didn't notice. "Yum!" He said and smiled. James smiled too.

"You know what? I'm going to go out and see if the plants survived that horrible downpour." He said and chuckled stiffly. He got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Carlos said and followed him. James nodded and the two went outside and made sure that Logan couldn't hear them.

"Oh my god!" James exclaimed and spat. "Holy crap, that was disgusting!" he said and rubbed his tongue with the back of his hand. "Ew!" Carlos looked at him.

"I told you!" He said. "There's something wrong. You couldn't possible eat that!" James shook his head. "Jamie, what's going on?" James shrugged.

"I don't know. But I ain't liking it." He said.

"I hate going behind his back like this..." Carlos mumbled. James nodded. "H-Hey... Jamie." Carlos said and looked around. "It's really foggy outside." He said and stepped closer to James. "I don't like that..." He said. James shook his head again.

"No..." he mumbled and looked around. "Let's go inside again." He said.

Logan was still deeply concentrated on his book and didn't look up when the two boys came into the room. James and Carlos looked at each other and snuck out to the living room.

"We should test him." Carlos said. James nodded. "I've got an idea." He said and disappeared for a while then came back with something that looked like... dried fruit... or... maybe something rotten. James frowned.

"That's your plan?" He asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, if Logan eat this, there's something wrong with him." He said and looked at the icky thing he was holding. It smelled terrible and looked even worse.

"Okay." James said. "Let's just give it to him and see if he eats it." He said ironically. Carlos frowned.

"Alright... So maybe this plan isn't really great. But Kendall's the one who came up with the plans!" He said but hesitated and frowned. "Um..." He said and looked down. James patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay. It's maybe not one of Kendall's plans. But it's still a plan." James said and Carlos looked a little better. "I got an idea." He said and took the creepy thing from Carlos and snuck out in the kitchen. Logan had gone down to the basement. Probably to get another book. "Alright, he's not here. Come on."

"James... what are we doing?" Carlos asked. James glanced over his shoulder.

"Get some bread." He said. Carlos went to get some and came back.

"See. We put the icky thing in here and Logan can eat it." James said and hid the scary looking food between two slices of bread. He put it on the counter and the two boys stared at it. Carlos frowned and sighed.

"I don't think this is going to work..." He said and looked at James.

"Okay... so... maybe... I'm not such a good secret plan planner either..." He said and sighed.

"Hi guys." Logan said and the two turned around. "What are you doing?" Logan asked and smiled at them. Carlos and James looked at each other with slight panic in their eyes.

"Um... W-we... Made lunch!" Carlos said. "For you." He said and smiled. Logan looked a little suspicious.

"But... we just ate. You know. I made pancakes." He said. James and Carlos shared another look then nodded.

"B-but you seem so hungry!" James said and held out the plate with the 'sandwich' they just made. Logan looked at it. "You've been so energetic and all but you're a little pale. Maybe you should eat something so you don't get sick." He said and smiled. Logan frowned a little but then nodded.

"Alright... I am actually a little hungry." He said and took the plate. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

"Do you smell something?" Carlos asked, earning a slight punch from James. "Ouch..." He whispered. Logan shook his head.

"No... what? What did you guys do?" He asked and stared at the two.

"Nothing!" James said. "We haven't done anything, we should really find something to do though. I'm so bored at just sitting around." he said quickly. Logan nodded.

"I agree." he said and took a bite out of the 'sandwich'. James and Carlos stared at him and James swallowed and looked away. "What?" Logan asked again.

"Nothing..." Carlos said, a little disgusted. "What do you guys want to do?" Logan shrugged and continued to eat his food.

James was so confused. One, how could Logan eat that shit?! It was rotten! And two, how could he NOT smell that... DISGUSTING stench reeking from it?!

"H-how about some card games? I found a deck of cards the other day. Up for it?" James asked. Logan and Carlos nodded. Logan finished the icky sandwich and then they sat down in the living room.

Yeah, something is not right.

* * *

**Hm... Yeah, James and Carlos being sneaky ninjas. Haha.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	62. Clean up

**I'm writing this A/N in a rush! Sorry!** **Going to a friend's house and I will be back tomorrow. Gaah, I have to get ready! *freaks***

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter that I'm bringing you in the middle of my stress!**

* * *

Kendall walked all the way back to Maya's house. When he got there she was feeding Valerie with some babyfood. She looked up and laughed when she saw him.

"Oh my god! Look at you!" She said and giggled. Kendall shrugged and looked down at himself. Yup. He looked horrible.

"Yeah..." He said. "Hey, do you know where I can clean up and maybe get some clothes that isn't covered in dirt?" He asked. Maya put Valerie down in the crib.

"I happen to know a place like that. Yeah." She said and smiled. Kendall sighed a little and smiled.

"You don't think that you could tell me where?" He asked. Maya giggled and took his hand.

"This way, you little pig." She said and dragged him outside. They walked over to the highway that was still flooded and looked more like a river than anything else. Kendall hesitated.

"I-I'm not up for another swim in that." He said and struggled a little. Maya sighed and pulled his arm again.

"You're not going to." She said. "Come here." Maya pulled him around the corner and showed him some kind of outside-shower. "You can clean up here. Clothes you find over by the broken statue. Ask for Olivia and say that Maya sent you." Kendall nodded.

"A-alright. Thanks." He said. Maya let him go and nodded.

"I have to go back to Valerie. Come back when you're done." She said and walked back. Kendall decided that it would probably be best if he got the clothes before he cleaned off so he walked back into camp and tried to find the broken statue Maya talked about. He found it pretty fast and saw a tent underneath it. He walked over there and was met by a tall woman who looked pretty happy.

"H-hello." Kendall said and she turned to him.

"Oh, newcomer." She said and smiled. "Hi, what's your name, sweetiepie?" She asked. Kendall blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"I'm Kendall." He said and smiled. "I'm looking for Olivia." The woman bowed a little.

"Olivia, at your service." She said and smiled. Kendall blushed again.

"Oh... um.. alright. Maya said that I could get some clean clothes here." He said and glanced down at his dirty clothes. Olivia eyed him and nodded.

"Yeah, you look like you need them." She said. "Alright. I think I have something in your size." She said. Kendall nodded thankfully and waited for Olivia when she went into the tent.

"Thank you." He said and smiled when she gave him a plastic bag with clothes. She smiled at him.

"No worries." She said and giggled a little. "Hey, I heard you were the one to clean up the dead zombies." She said. Kendall sighed and nodded. "Shanna doesn't seem to like you very much." Kendall shook his head and frowned.

"I don't need her to like me. I just do what she says and then I can get out of here and get back to my friends." He said. Olivia nodded.

"Okay. If we don't see each other again. I wish you good luck." She said. Kendall said a quick goodbye and walked back to the shower.

He looked around to make sure no one was around before he quickly undressed and stepped into the streaming water. It was ice cold and he got goosebumps all over and shuddered. It felt pretty awkward taking a shower outside like this, in the dark, without any drapes or even walls to hide him. He hurried up to wash himself of and then get dressed.

Olivia had given him a pair of sweatpants. He put them on and looked through the rest of the bag. He sighed and frowned when he saw the silly pink t-shirt with a green dinosaur on it.

"Geez..." He said and seriously considered to wear his own dirty plaid shirt but then he put on the dinosaur t-shirt on. He carefully walked down to the river-highway and washed of his dirty clothes as good as he could before he went back to Maya's house.

Maya was playing with the baby when he came in. She looked up and burst out laughing. Kendall frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... laugh all you want..." He said. Maya put Valerie down and walked a lap around him.

"Wow..." She said and giggled. "Pink dinosaur shirt... Cute." Kendall sighed again and walked over and picked up Valerie. She cooed and started to fiddle with his new embarrassing shirt. "Olivia knows how to make my day!" Maya said and laughed a little more. Kendall ignored her and smiled at Valerie.

"You think it's cool, right, Val?" He said. The little girl smiled.

"Nam." She mumbled and poked the green dinosaur on Kendall's chest.

"Yeah, see. She thinks it's totally cool." He said and rubbed his nose against Valerie's. Maya giggled and Kendall sat down on the mattress with Valerie. Maya watched him and smiled a little.

"Kendall. I gotta go to work." She mumbled. Kendall looked up at her.

"Oh..." he said. "I can look after Valerie." He said. Maya smiled.

"Good." She said and smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said. "Good bye, my little angel." She said and kissed the baby's head. "Bye, Kendall." She said and placed another kiss on top of his head. Kendall blushed and tightened his grip on Valerie.

"Bye bye, mommy!" He said and waved a little with Valerie's arms. Maya smiled and giggled.

"Bye!" She chirped and closed the door behind her. Kendall smiled and turned to the little girl in his arms.

"And then it's just me and you." He said and smiled. "And you know what?" He whispered and pulled her closer. "Pink Dinosaur Ranger, GO!" He yelled and jumped up on his feet and gently tossed Valerie up in the air and caught her. The little girl giggled like crazy and wiggled her tiny arms and legs. Kendall laughed and swirled around while holding Valerie over his head. "Fly away!" He said and chuckled.

"Uh-huh." Kendall froze and turned around. "So... Pink Dinosaur Ranger..." Maya said and smiled. Kendall blushed and shifted a little.

"Y-yeah.. um.. hi." He mumbled and tried to avoid Maya's eyes.

"Well, it was a little cold and I just forgot my jacket." Maya said and grabbed her jacket, that was hanging on a hook by the door. Kendall nodded. "You keep on doing what you doing, Pink Dinosaur Ranger." She said and opened the door again. "Bye." She left.

Kendall blushed and sat down with Valerie again.

"Okay. That was embarrassing." He mumbled. Valerie giggled and cooed. Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I know. You still think I'm cool." He said and hugged her before laying down and trying to sleep.

* * *

**PINK DINOSAUR RANGER GOOOO!**

**Okay, I really have to go now. Baai!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	63. Attack!

**Okay hi! School starts tomorrow so I'll be so busy. Also my dad is taking away my internet for 3/7 days a week. I just might die. (He thinks I might get sick from going on the internet too much.) But it's okay. I don't need internet to write *smiles* Take that dad.**

**Anyways. Shit is going down and I'm writing in a rush again because Dad is about to turn the internet off in our house. PM's will be answered on the phone I hope. I might upload tomorrow if I have internet but I'll try my best to continue to update my storie. Don't be mad at me.**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter. **

**oxox Hannah**

* * *

Kendall woke up with a twitch. Valerie was shifting nervously and sobbing. Kendall sat up and pulled the baby up.

"Shh! Oh, Vallie, don't cry!" He said and rocked her. "I'm right here." Valerie sobbed and whimpered. "Don't cry. Daddy's here." Kendall said. Then he stopped for a minute. Did he really just say that? He shook his head and started rocking Valerie again. "Please don't cry." He said. Valerie sobbed and pouted at him.

Kendall got up and nearly dropped the baby he was holding when he heard screaming. He cursed under his breath and looked out the window. It was early but it wasn't really morning just yet. Valerie had calmed down and cooed a little.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and see what's up. They might need my help." He said. "You be a good baby and stay here. Alright?" He said and put Valerie down in the crib. She started sobbing again and Kendall sighed. "Oh. Wait a minute." He said and pulled his shirt off. "See, Pink Dinosaur Ranger stays here with you." He said and put the silly t-shirt next to Valerie, who immediately hugged it and giggled. Kendall smiled and put his own plaid shirt on. It had dried over night by the fire. "I'll be right back, Val. Don't worry." he said.

Outside was chaos. It was even foggier than last night and people were acting nervous or scared. Kendall made his way towards the gate.

"Kendall!" He heard someone call. He turned around and saw Olivia come running.

"Olivia! What's going on? Where's Maya?" He asked and grabbed her upper arms. Olivia looked at him, like she was searching for something. "Olivia!" Kendall yelled. "Where is Maya?!"

"She's by the wall. I think. Do you live with her?" Olivia asked. Kendall tilted his head slightly.

"Y-yeah. I do." Olivia's eyes widened.

"DID YOU LEAVE VALERIE ALONE?!" She yelled. Kendall stared at her.

"Y-yeah, I-"

"Kendall. There's walkers inside the wall! They are attacking!" Olivia yelled. Kendall didn't even stay put for a second. He ran all the way back to the house. He panicked when he heard Valerie crying.

"Val!" He yelled. "VALERIE!" The door was wide open and ha ran straight inside. "VALERIE!" Holy fuck! There was a walker inside. Making his way towards the crib. "Get away from her you fucker!" He yelled and threw himself on the walker. "Aaarghh!" He yelled and pulled the walker away from the little baby.

Kendall struggled with the walker. He didn't have a weapon and was fighting the damn thing with his bare hands. The walker wiggled around and tried to bite him but he managed to keep it under control and slam it's head in the concrete wall. It made quite a mess and he glared at it. Valerie was crying her heart out by now.

"Vallie!" He said and ran towards her and picked her up. "Don't cry. He won't hurt you." He said and hid her face. "Don't look at it." he said and shielded her eyes. "Come on. We have to find Maya."

He ran back outside. There was some kind of pipe lying on the ground he picked it up. He needed a weapon to protect himself and Valerie against walkers. He tightened his grip on the little girl and ran off into the foggy camp.

At first he tried to find Olivia. He found her over by the statue.

"Kendall!" She called when she saw him come running. "Up here!" She called and waved. She'd somehow climbed up on top of the statue. Kendall ran over to her and climbed up to her with Valerie on his arm.

"Here. Take her for a moment." Kendall said and handed her the baby. Olivia grabbed her and then helped Kendall up.

"We're safe here." She said and gave the baby back to Kendall.

"Where's Maya?" Kendall asked. Olivia pointed over to the wall.

"Last I saw her she was over there. She ran over there to see if she could be to any help." Kendall cursed and tried to find Maya. But he couldn't see her.

"MAYA?!" he called.

"There!" Olivia said and pointed. "By the gates!" Kendall looked over there and sure, that was Maya alright.

"I gotta go and help her. Hold Val for a moment. Will ya?" He said and handed Valerie over to Olivia. "I'll be right back." he said. He jumped down on the ground again. "MAYA!" He yelled and ran towards the gates.

"Kendall!" He heard Maya call back. "NO, LET GO! AAH!"

"MAYA!" Kendall yelled and dashed through camp. "MAYA!"

He stopped over by the gate. There was probably four or five dead walkers lying around and three ex-survivors among them. Kendall frowned and looked at the dead people and zombies for a few seconds.

"No! Let me go! Stop it!" Maya whimpered, Kendall turned around.

"Maya?!" He called.

"Kendall!" Kendall ran towards where he thought Maya was. He called her name and he heard her whimper again. He found Maya being held by two men. But... they were both survivors.

"M-Maya?" Kendall asked and took another step closer.

"Stay back, sir." One of the men said. "She's bit." Kendall's heart dropped.

"What?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"You better stay back, Blondie." Shanna said and appeared behind him. Kendall turned around and looked at her.

"We gotta do something!" He said. "Joey's working on the cure and maybe-" Shanna sighed and pulled out her gun and shot Maya straight in the face. Her blood spurted out and Kendall even got some on his face and shirt. He stared at Maya when the two men let her go and she fell to the ground.

"Problem solved." Shanna said and slowly put her gun down. Kendall fell down on his knees.

"M-Maya..." He mumbled and stared at the girl. Then he got up and glared at Shanna. "YOU KILLED HER!" He yelled. Shanna shrugged.

"She was bit."

"She has a baby! No relatives!" Kendall yelled. Shanna shrugged again.

"As I said. She was bit." Shanna repeated before she turned to the two men. "I want the whole camp searched for walkers. Everyone must be checked for bites. And you." She said and turned back to Kendall. "Clean up." She said and walked away together with the two men. Kendall watched her walk away and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shit!" He yelled and kicked one of the dead walkers. "Darn it!" He looked around him. "I gotta clean this up fast and get back to Valerie..." He mumbled and started to look around for a shovel.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review and let me know *puppy eyes***

**I have to go now. Stay tuned for more stories!**


	64. Feeling

**Hi guys! **

**First day of school and I'm already worn out! Geez! I cant belive we got homework the first day! Maths! It took me freaking hours to finish! And my brian might be bleeding from thinking so damn hard! *sighs***

**I just wanna say that I won't be uploading as much as I'm trying to do. It'll be too much and the stress will get me. But I'm uploading today because I want to reward myself and you guys for a successful first day at school. **

**Thank you so much for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The three boys sat down in the living room and James picked out the deck of cards. James was still a bit disturbed by Logan's new... 'food habit' and tried to concentrate on the game instead. Carlos was showing off his normal happy self with a little bit of precaution when it came to Logan.

"Your turn, Carlos." James said and looked at his younger friend. Carlos peeked up from behind his cards and smiled slyly.

"Alright." He said and put down a card of the table, making James sigh and frown. "Your turn, Logie!" Carlos chirped and looked at Logan.

Logan was pretty much frozen in the position he sat in. He didn't even hear his friends talk to him.

"Logan?" Carlos asked. "Logie?" Carlos tried to poke him and Logan head snapped to look at him,

"Somethings going on!" Logan said and stood up. James and Carlos looked up at him. Logan looked into the distance and seemed to listen for something. His jaw dropped. "K-K-Kendall?" He whispered and slowly walked over to the window. James got up.

"What did you say, Logan?" He asked. Logan turned around and looked at him.

"I-... I think I heard Kendall." He mumbled and stared out the window. Then he flinched and ran towards the front door. He slammed it open and ran out on the grass. "Kendall?!" He called and stared out in the mist. "Kendall?!"

"Logan!" James called from the door. Logan ignored him.

"Kendall!" He called again and ran towards the locked gate. "KENDALL!" James ran out to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Logan, stop!" He yelled. "He's not here." Logan glared at James.

"He's alive." He said and looked back out. "I know it. I feel it. He's alive." James stared at the shorter boy.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked. Logan turned around again.

"Kendall is alive! I just know it." He said. "He's alright." He started sobbing. "He's not dead!" James frowned and dragged Logan back into the house.

"Logan. Listen. Something's really wrong with you." James said and Logan looked up at him confused.

"W-What are you talking about?" Logan mumbled and looked at his friends. James sighed and looked a little worried.

"Logan. You've been acting strange. Ever since Grace died." Logan flinched slightly and frowned. "It started when you isolated yourself from us. And when it started raining you got shaky and nervous." Logan frowned again.

"I-... I-..." He stuttered.

"Then it continued with your mood swings the day Kendall... fell..." James continued and swallowed a little when he mentioned Kendall. "And now with the food." James said and Logan looked confused.

"W-what?" Logan asked. "What's with the food?" He asked sounding terrified. James glanced at Carlos and Logan followed his eyes.

"L-Logan..." Carlos mumbled. "You know you made pancakes this morning. Right?" Carlos said and Logan nodded slowly. "Well... t-the thing is... the were horrible." Carlos said. Logan frowned.

"Really?" He asked. Carlos nodded. "Was it that bad?" James sighed.

"Logan, the only one who'd eat that would be the walkers-"

"Or me..." Logan mumbled and sighed. James frowned.

"The same goes with the sandwich... W-we had to see if it was just us... or..." James said and suddenly looked very guilty. Logan glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Logan... It was my idea... We..." Carlos stuttered. "We put something rotten in it..." Logan frowned and looked disgusted.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. Both James and Carlos frowned apologetic. Logan swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

"What's going on Logie?" Carlos asked and whined slightly. Logan sighed again.

"I... I don't know. I-... I didn't know It was this bad..." he mumbled. James leaned closer.

"What?" James asked. "This bad?" Logan slowly nodded.

"I-... I can't taste anything." Logan said.

* * *

**Even I'm getting worried about you Loges.**

**Okay. Thank y'all for reading this. Love to you and I'll upload when I got the time. Promise.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters! **

**oxox Hannah**


	65. Plan

**Hi guys! I'm so so so soooooo sorry for not uploading. But school... SCHOOL! Ugh! School take up ALL my darn time. I don't even have time to do anything. At least it feels like it... *sighs* At least it's finally weekend. Second week of school DONE.**

**Anyways. Here's some Alive and I promise that you'll get another chapter tomorrow. To make it up to y'all. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall ran as fast as he could back to Olivia. Olivia sighed a little when he ran up to her. Kendall immediately took the small baby from her and hugged it tight.

"Kendall!" Olivia said. "What happened?" She asked. Kendall frowned and looked at Valerie.

"M-Maya..." He mumbled. "She's dead..." Olivia gasped. "Shanna killed her... she got bit but I didn't even get to talk to her before she..." Kendall frowned again and hid his face behind Valerie. Olivia stared at him.

"I-.. I'm so sorry..." She said.

"What should I do?" Kendall asked. "I mean... someone have to take care of Valerie." Olivia nods.

"Kendall." A voice whispered and both Olivia and Kendall turned around.

"J-Joey?" Kendall whispered back. "What are you doing here?" Joey nervously looked over his shoulder.

"I need to speak to you. It's very important." Joey said and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. Kendall nodded and Olivia gave Joey a nod before leaving. Kendall stood where he was and still held Valerie, that quietly coed against his chest.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked. A little to harsh and Joey once again looked over his shoulder.

"It's you." He said. "You have to leave." Kendall stared at him. "You can't stay here much longer. Shanna's become awfully suspicious. She want's you dead but she need a reason."

"What?!" Kendall exclaimed. Startling the baby. Valerie started crying and Kendall gently hushed at her. "I'm sorry, Val. Don't cry." He mumbled and started rocking her. Then he looked back up at Joey. "And how the hell am I supposed to leave? I can't leave Val and it's dangerous for her outside the walls." Joey leaned a little closer.

"We have a plan to get you out of here. Kendall. Shanna's losing her mind. Soon the people will turn against her. We have to get you out of harms way." Kendall nodded.

"What's the plan?" He asked. Joey picked something out of his pocket. Kendall looked what it was. "Car keys?" Joey nodded.

"Precisely." he said. "I got a car hidden a block away. Shanna doesn't know about it." Joey whispered. "If you can get to that car, you can get out of here and back to your friends." Kendall nodded.

"T-That would be ideal." He mumbled. Joey nodded again.

"We're close to figuring out a cure but the one slowing it down is Shanna. We can't really do anything until she's gone." Kendall nods again.

"Wait... a cure? For this whole walker-sickness?" Kendall asked. Joey nodded with a smile.

"Yes. We've found a way to... reverse the process. To eliminate the virus and the things that makes us sick. Making us immune to the virus." He explained. "We only need a few more test and studies to make sure it works." Kendall nodded.

"J-Joey..." He mumbled. "One of my friends... Logan... he got bit." Joey frowned a little.

"I'm sorry-"

"But he didn't turn. He got bit months ago. About half a year ago." Joey looked surprised. "He's immune to the virus. We know that he got exposed to some kind of radioactive thing and he and another guy is immune. But lately he's been acting weird..."

"Kendall." Joey interrupted. "If we could get a blood sample from him. Finding the cure might go faster and is more accurate." Joey said. Kendall nodded slowly.

"Yes.. but... I don't know if he made it back. I mean... I haven't seen my friends since I fell..." Kendall mumbled. Joey grabbed his shoulders.

"Kendall, this is important. This is suddenly so much more than getting you out of here. We need that blood sample!" Joey said. He looked over his shoulder again. "If you can get a sample of the blood I can meet you up somewhere and collect it. This is important!" Kendall nodded.

"Okay." He said and hugged the baby he was holding. "I'll do it." Joey nodded.

"Good. This plan will have to wait. I need you to pack everything you need and meet me by my laboratory on midnight two days from now. And don't let anyone of Shanna's people see or hear about this." Joey said warningly. Kendall nodded.

"O-Olivia..." He said. Joey shook his head.

"Olivia is with us. She'll help you." He said. Kendall nodded again.

Joey smiled at him before leaving in a hurry and Olivia came back. Kendall explained everything to her and she nodded.

"I'll get you everything you and Valerie need." She said and smiled. "Oh, I'm gonna have a hard time parting from you, sweetheart." She said and stroked Valerie's head.

* * *

**Yeah... wrote this during a writers block... nest chapter will be better I hope. Thanks for still sticking with me. You guys are the best.**

**Stay tuned!**


	66. Scared

**Hi guys! *sighs* This chapter makes me so sad everytime I read it. I'm quite ahead now and I can tell that some of you guys won't be happy with it. It's just this HUGE plot twist. I'm still deciding about however I want the character to-... you know what? Never mind that. I shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said that.**

**Okay. Anyways. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

"I can't taste anything..." Logan said. James stared at him.

"What do you mean can't taste anything?" He asked and looked worried. Logan frowned and started shaking slightly.

"I don't know!" He said desperately. "I can't taste anything anymore! Everything tastes the same. But the taste is so numb that I can't tell it." He whines. "And I'm always so hungry..." He whimpers. "It's like I never get enough..." James frowned.

"L-Logan... M-Maybe you're getting s-sick?" He said quietly.

"No!" Carlos yelled. "Logan can't get sick! He just can't!"

"Carlos..."

"NO! Logan can't be sick! He can't turn into one of those THINGS!" Carlos yelled and pointed out the window. James reached out for him but Carlos pulled away and hugged Logan. "Logan, please don't die."

Logan sobbed a little and was still shaking. He whimpered and hugged the smaller boy.

"I-... I'm sorry Carlos..." He mumbled. Carlos jerked out of his grip and stared at him.

"N-no..." He mumbled. Then stared at James with tear filled eyes. "James, you promised!" He yelled and sobbed. "You promised!" He yelled again and ran out the door and out in the garden. James sighed and hid his face.

"Shit..." he mumbled. "Why does this happen?!" He mumbled and sobbed quietly. Logan looked at him.

"I'm scared... James..." Logan said and swallowed. James looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt you guys." James quickly got up and hugged his friend.

"Logan, stop. You won't hurt us!" He said. Logan frowned.

"James... look at me. I'm turning." he said. James shook his head.

"No! You're not!" He yelled. Logan pushed him away.

"James! I don't want to become one of them!" Logan yelled and James whined. "I don't want to lose myself..." Logan mumbled. James sobbed.

"Logan... please... don't... We need you. Carlos need you. I need you!" James whined. "I can't do this without you!" His eyes darted around. "Please... just.. hold on. You won't turn." He said. "M-Maybe it'll pass... just like Carlos said. You'll be okay?" Logan shook his head.

"I don't think so, James..." He mumbled.

"Logan, please!" James yelled. "A few days! Just a few days!" He begged. Logan sighed and nodded.

"Three days." he said. "If I don't get better before then..." he mumbled. "I-..." He slowly looked at James. "If I'm not better by then you have to kill me, James." He said. James whined and shook his head. "You have to James!" Logan yelled. "Promise me!" James whimpered and shook his head.

"I-I can't!" he said. Logan glared at him.

"James. Don't make me ask Carlos..." Logan said. James looked at his shorter friend. Terrified.

"Logan, no!" He said. "I-..." He sighed. "I promise..." He said. Logan smiled a little at him and hugged him again.

"Thanks..."

* * *

**Logaaaan! *sobs* **

**I'm sorry, Jamie... **

**_James: It's okay... *pats back*_**

**And I'm listening to Never too young right now. I feel like I'm dead. *sobs* And Kendall at the KCA's in Mexico *cries silently***

_**Kendall: I heard my name *winks***_

**Ugh! I can't handle this right now! I'll be back and upload tomorrow. Okay?! *leaves***

_**Kendall: What's with her?**_

_**James: *shrugs* Don't know. Anyways. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	67. Preparation

**Hi guysss! I'm here again and uploading! I've been uploading so much well this weekend. Sadly I'm going back to school tomorrow and after that I have a lot of stuff to do. And The same goes for Tuesday. But I'll try my best and upload on Wednesday! I feel like Alive is finally getting somewhere. But I'm struggling with some HUGE thing right now that may or may not make you all want to brutally murder me and hang me up in a tree. Idk.**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chapter guys! I love youuu!**

_**Kendall: I love you tooo!**_

**... **

* * *

Kendall tried to keep a low profile the next day. He left Valerie with Olivia during the day and did the work Shanna gave him. She was getting grumpy and sent him glares all the time. He was relieved when he could go back to Olivia when he was done.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked him. Kendall glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"No. I can't wait until I get out of this place." he said. Olivia nodded and handed Valerie over to him.

"Just one more day, Kendall..." She said and patted his shoulder. Kendall smiled at her and nodded. "I'm packing everything you'll need for yourself and for little Valerie. But... supplies won't last forever." Kendall shook his head.

"It's okay. There's some more supplies in the house we live in. There used to live kids there." Kendall said. His smile disappeared for a moment when he thought of the little bed and the toys they had put down in the basement. But then he smiled a little again knowing that they would come to use again.

"That's good. You're gonna take good care of her." Olivia said and smiled. Kendall shrugged a little.

"We actually had a child living with us for a while." He said without thinking. "She was like Grace's and my daughter..." Kendall hesitated for a while and frowned.

"Grace?" Olivia asked. "One of your friends?" Kendall shook his head.

"My wife." He mumbled and pulled a little in the chain and showed Olivia the ring. She frowned.

"Walker?" She asked. Kendall shook his head and Olivia looked even sadder.

"She got shot when she tried to save our other friend..." he mumbled. "She... I mean..." Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "I couldn't save her... She was bleeding and we tried to... but she-..." Kendall let out a sob and Valerie put her tiny hand on his nose. Olivia frowned and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kendall..." She said quietly. Kendall sobbed again.

"Thank you, Olivia..." he mumbled and looked at the baby in his arms. "And thank you too, Val." He said and smiled a little.

The next day passed a lot faster than Kendall would have thought. Shanna had been nagging on him a lot and threatened him when he rolled his eyes. He was glad he was getting out of there. When he was finally done he walked back to Olivia and got Valerie.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked. Kendall nodded. Olivia smiled and sighed a little. "Alright. When the sun has set come here and I'll help you get all the stuff you need to that car." She promised. Kendall smiled at her.

"Will you be alright?" he asked. "I mean... you have to go back once you've snuck out." Olivia chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, pretty boy." She said. "I've been outside these wall enough to know how to take care of myself." Kendall smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours." He said and took Valerie back to the small house.

They waited until the sun was gone and It was dark outside. Kendall had already gotten everything ready. He didn't bother lighting a fire. They wouldn't need it. He had packed the thing Maya had kept in the house in a backpack. And he had gotten some sort of baby-bag so that he could carry Valerie on his back so that he could still use his arms and without having to worry about her.

"Are you ready Val?" He asked the little girl and she cooed something and grasped onto the pink t-shirt with the green dinosaur Kendall gave her a few nights ago. Kendall chuckled and put her on his back. "Then let's do this." He said and grabbed the backpack and snuck over to Olivia's tent.

"Kendall." Olivia said when he stepped inside. Kendall nodded a little and looked around.

"God... Olivia. We're gonna carry all this stuff?" he asked and looked at the bags scattered on the ground. There were about four or five of them. Olivia chuckled a little.

"Sorry... I just want Valerie to have it good." She said and smiled a little. Kendall laughed and handed the baby over to her. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Olivia said and hugged her. Valerie giggled.

"K-..." He mumbled. "Ken-dall." Valerie said. Kendall lit up.

"She said my name!" he exclaimed. "Her first word!" He smiled. Olivia laughed.

"Oh!" She said. "Adorable!" She said and smiled. Then she handed the baby back to Kendall. He hugged her and then put her on his back again. "Alright. Let's get you two out of here."

* * *

**So... Soon. Soon Kendall will be back at the house. But will there be three boys waiting for him there? **

**Oooh! I'm being so mean to you! I'm sorry!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	68. A Promise

**Hai! I got home early todaaay and guess what that means? Upload! Yay! **

**Enjoy the chapter my darlings! *cheers***

_**Kendall: I do!**_** *smiles***

* * *

The first two of Logan's 'last days' went by and Logan didn't seem to show any signs of getting any better.

James started to get scared. It was only one more day. One more day before he had to keep his promise and... kill Logan. James swallowed and tried to take a deep breath. But the big lump in his throat was making it very hard.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" Carlos asked. James flinched and looked at his friend. He had totally forgotten that they were having a conversation.

"Oh, yeah... I just spaced out. Nothing to worry about." James said and smiled. Carlos nodded a little. He didn't know about the promise James had made. How could Jams ever tell him? "What were you saying, buddy?" he asked.

"Could you teach me to play the piano?" Carlos asked and pointed at the piano in the room. James chuckled.

"I thought you knew how to play." He said. Carlos smiled a little.

"I do... but I wanna play as good as you." He said. James patted his back and nodded.

"Alright. I'll teach you everything I know." James said.

The two boys situated themselves in front of the piano and James taught Carlos a simple song. Carlos frowned every time he failed but James just chuckled and said that practice made perfect.

Suddenly Logan appeared behind them.

"Hi." He said. "What are you guys up to?" He asked. Carlos sighed.

"James is trying to teach me to play this song but I keep failing." He said and pouted. James laughed a little and patted Carlos' back.

"Don't worry buddy. You'll get it right if you practice. I didn't learn in one day." He said and winked. Carlos blushed and nodded.

"I'll practice every day!" He said and smiled. James patted his back again.

"That's what I'd like to hear." He said. Logan cleared his throat a little and poked James's arm.

"Hey, James. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. James looked worriedly at him but nodded. "I'm just borrowing your teacher for a second." Logan said to Carlos and smiled. Carlos was too busy getting the song right that he didn't notice.

Logan dragged James out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What's up, Logan?" James asked, still a little worried. Logan sighed.

"James... it's almost been three days." Logan said and James frowned.

"Logan..." James whined.

"No. I know what you're gonna say. And no, I can't just hold on." Logan said and James frowned even more. "I need to know that you're going to keep your promise." Logan said and reached out his hand. James stared at it.

"Logan... please don't m-" Logan glared at him and held out his hand. James sighed and put his hand in Logan's. "I won't break our promise." he said. Logan nodded and suddenly a weight is put his James's hand. He looks down to see what it is. The gun. He whine and look up at Logan.

"Our promise." Logan said quietly. "Remember that." Logan said before he slowly backed off. "I trust you, James." he said and smiled a little. He patted James on the shoulder before he left.

James stood there for a while and stared at the gun in his hand. It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be. James had never held a gun before. None the less used one. He had no idea how it worked. But hey... how hard could it be? Pull back the hammer and then pull the trigger. Piece a cake... right? James sighed and put the gun away. He didn't want to look at it more than he had to.

* * *

**Have you guys ever made promises you really didn't wanna keep? Hey, now I kind of want to know. Feel free to answer that question. *smiles***

**I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter. I want to finish this story but I also need to figure out a good ending. I might have one. I feel like I need a fresh start soon, with a new story. I have one somewhere I think. We'll see.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	69. Time to Go

**Hellooo!**

**Ah, I'm so glad. I finished a project I've been struggling with today and I got an A! *cheers* So happy!**

**Oh, and here's a chapter for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall and Olivia made their way through camp. Miraculously no one saw them. Kendall was carrying Valerie on his back. He also carried one bag in each hand. Olivia had two bags as well. They decided to leave a bag because it would be too much to carry.

"Get back!" Olivia whispered when they got closer to the laboratory. Kendall hid behind a corner and seconds later a beam om light shone where he had just been and a guard walked right past them, without noticing them. When he was out of sight they continued, a little faster, towards the laboratory building.

Kendall opened the door and Olivia hurried inside. He followed her and closed the door.

"Joey?" he whispered and put the bags he was holding down. The tall man appeared and looked a little nervous.

"You're here." he said. "Are you ready? We don't have much time." he said and frowned. Kendall nodded. "Alright this way." Joey said and walked further into the laboratory. "Shanna doesn't know about this passage, yet... and when she finds out she'll probably throw a fit." Joey said.

"Don't worry, Joey. If she does, all that will do is get the people to turn on her faster." Olivia said to calm him a little. He smiled at her and they kept going.

"Here we are." Joey said and gestured at a small hole in the wall. "Through here, take a left and then behind the boards." Joey said. Olivia went first.

"I know, I know. Let's hurry before anyone starts looking for us." She said. Kendall hesitated and looked at Joey.

"Thank you." He said. Joey nodded.

"No need to thank me. I just need you to get that blood sample." Joey said. "Here." He said and handed Kendall a small bag. "Take the blood sample with this. Do you know where the Palm Woods is?" Joey asked. Kendall smiled for a moment.

"I do. We used to live there." Joey nodded.

"Olivia will be waiting there. Every day between twelve and one. Give it to her and she'll get it back here." Joey said. Kendall nodded and patted Joey on the shoulder. Joey sighed a little.

"I promise." Kendall said. Joey nodded and Kendall smiled a little at him before he followed Olivia.

"Watch your head. And for god's sake be careful with Valerie." Olivia said. Kendall chuckled a little and continued. "Left..." Olivia mumbled and walked in the said direction.

When they got out, like OUT, Kendall smiled. He hated being behind walls. He took a deep breath.

"We're out, Val." he whispered and heard the little girl coo. "That's right. You're coming home with me to meet your uncles!" He whispered.

"Ken-dall." Valerie cooed and Kendall smiled.

"That's right. I'm taking you home." Olivia smiled at the two. "Where to?" Kendall asked her she nodded towards a big building.

"That way." She said and they started walking. "How are you two doing?" She asked and turned around.

"We're doing just fine." Kendall said and turned a little so that Olivia could see Valerie. Olivia giggled.

"That's good. We're almost there." Kendall smiled and skipped a little. Valerie giggled on his back and he jumped a little again. Yeah, he was having way too much fun. "We're here." Olivia said after a while. She went up to a garage door and opened it up.

"Nice car." Kendall said a little sarcastically and looked at the old car. Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, it works. That's what matters." She said and unlocked the car. "I hope you know how to drive." She said and Kendall chuckled.

"Of course I do. This plan wouldn't make any sense otherwise!" Olivia smiled and put the bags in the backseat, so did Kendall. Then Olivia handed him the car keys. Kendall took Valerie off his back and handed her to Olivia.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." Olivia said and kissed the baby's head.

"Ivia." Valerie mumbled and Olivia almost started crying.

"Ah! Don't make this any harder, you little cutie." She said and hugged Valerie again. Kendall chuckled and Olivia helped him to fasten her.

"Thank you." Kendall said when Valerie was properly fastened. Olivia smiled at him and Kendall gave her a big hug. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He mumbled and Olivia chuckled.

"Easy there, handsome." She said. "Just focus on getting back safely, taking care of Valerie and getting that blood sample." Kendall nodded. "Now go. I need to get back to camp before they realize that I'm gone."

"Alright. Take care, Olivia." He said and hugged her again. She chuckled.

"Good luck, pretty boy." Kendall laughed a little.

"If you want a pretty boy, I'll just bring my friend James when we meet again." he said and Olivia laughed.

"You do that, Kendall." She said. "Now go." Kendall nodded and got into the car. It started without any problems and he drove out of the garage. Olivia closed it and waved at him when he drove away.

Kendall couldn't believe it. He was going home. To his friends again. He was so happy. And he had Valerie with him. He smiled and looked over at Valerie. She had fallen asleep and made little noises in her sleep. He chuckled and pulled up her little jacket a little.

"We're going home." he whispered.

* * *

**Jippie! Kendall's on his way back! Yay! BUT... will he be there on time? **

**I've decided to be a little bit of a jerkface for the next chapter and slip chapter 70 into part 1 and part 2... Sorry (not really sorry thought.)**

**Haha, anyways, stay tuned for more chapters! *smiles***


	70. In time? Part 1

**Hi guys! I had time to upload after all! Happyface! **

**So this is part one. Guess who's baaack? *smiles***

* * *

Kendall had been driving all night. He took a wrong turn somewhere and had to turn around and go back a few blocks and then continue on the right way just to find out that it was blocked. He frowned and got out of the car.

It wasn't really that far to the house. He could make it there in an hour or so. But the bags would be difficult to carry by himself. And Valerie...

Kendall sighed and carefully put the sleeping girl on his back and picked up the bags. The bags weren't as heavy as he thought though and he started walking back home.

There was no doubt that Kendall was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get home to that comfy bed and a real meal and seeing his friends again. He hummed to himself while walking and was so relieved when he saw the familiar house in the distance.

He was distracted by a quiet mumble.

"Ken-dall..." He smiled.

"Hi, sweetie. You awake?" He whispered. "We're soon home." he said and smiled. The sun was pretty high and he guessed that it was around noon. He speed up a little and sighed when he stood by the gates. They were locked and he looked at the house, trying to see something through the window.

"Ken-dall." Valerie cooed. Kendall smiled.

"Home..." He mumbled. Then he put the bags down and grabbed the gate with his hands. "James?! Carlos?! Logan?!" he called and waited for them to answer. It was awfully quiet and Kendall tried open the gate. "Guys?! Logan?!" He yelled.

* * *

**Mwahaha... cliffhangers... **

**Stay tuned for part 2. Tomorrow!**


	71. In time? Part 2

**Hi guys. Ready for this?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

James didn't want to wake up the next day.

Today was the day. THE day. The third and last of Logan's waiting days. Today was Logan's last day...

James whined and hid his face in the pillows. Carlos who was there too rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" he asked. "Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly. James frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's far worse than that..." he mumbled. Carlos looked scared.

"Are you sick too?!" he whined and James turned to him and hugged him. "James please don't be. Don't leave me here all alone!" He whimpered. James sighed.

"I'm not... Carlos." He said. "I'm not sick. But Logan is. And..." James swallowed and whined. "And I made him a very difficult promise..." He sobbed a little and Carlos frowned.

"What, James? What did you promise?" he asked. James sobbed and wiped his eyes.

"I-..." He whined. "I promised... that-" James mumbled but couldn't finish the sentence.

"He promised to take care of me." Logan said. God, he could be so quiet when he wanted to. Carlos looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Logie?" He asked and stared at him. "Of course we're gonna take care of you." Logan shook his head.

"Carlos. Remember a few days ago... when I told you I was sick?" Carlos nodded sadly. "That day I wanted you guys to kill me." Logan said quietly. Carlos frowned. "But... James convinced me to wait." Carlos whined a little and James hugged him tighter.

"J-Jamie?"

"I said I'd wait three days." Logan said. "It's been three days." Carlos eyes widened as he realized what Logan meant.

"NO!" He yelled and let go of James. "NO!" Logan frowned.

"Yes, Carlos." Logan said.

"At least wait until tonight!" Carlos said. Logan shook his head.

"If I'm not good now, I won't be good then." James looked up and wiped his eyes. "James." Logan said. "You promised." James whined again.

The three boys, two of them reluctantly, went down to the dining room. The room they used the least. Logan stood over by the green wall and sighed. Carlos hid behind James that stared at his smart friend a few feet away.

"Logan are you su-" He began but got interrupted.

"I am." Logan said. James frowned and looked at the gun in his hands. "James." Logan said again. "Our promise." He said and James sighed and lifted the gun and aimed at Logan.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. Logan stared at him. James swallowed again and started shaking a little. The gun felt ten times heavier all of a sudden.

"Do it, James!" Logan said harshly. James frowned. Logan sighed and walked up to James and pressed the gun towards his forehead. "Do it!" He yelled. James was shaking so bad he could barely hold the gun. He took another deep breath and pulled back the hammer.

"I-I'm so sorry, Logan..." he mumbled and placed his finger on the trigger. "I'm so-"

"_James?! Carlos?! Logan?!"_

* * *

**... Now what? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	72. Reunited

**Trying my best to update this. Sorry for the wait! NOW! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

James stopped and completely froze. So did Logan. They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. And suddenly Carlos spoke up.

"Please tell me you guys heard that too..." he whispered.

"_Guys?! Logan?!"_

Carlos flinched and ran over to the window and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. "KENDALL!" He exclaimed and ran out. James and Logan looked at each other and then out the window. And yes, Carlos was right. There he was outside the gate.

"What the hell..." James mumbled and almost threw the gun on the couch before he ran outside too.

"Kendall! Oh Kendall! It's you! It's really you!" Carlos cried and ran up to the gate and hugged Kendall through it. Kendall laughed and almost cried too.

"Oh my god! Kendall!" James said and stood like frozen by the door. Kendall smiled and Carlos let go of him.

"Are you guys gonna let us in or do I have to live out here?" He asked and chuckled. Carlos shook his head and ran to get the keys.

"Ken-dall." Valerie mumbled and Kendall chuckled.

"Yes. That was your uncle Carlos, sweetheart." He said and smiled. She cooed a little and Carlos unlocked the gate. James ran up to Kendall and threw his arms around him.

"You fucking IDIOT!" James yelled. "What the fuck kind of stunt do you think you're pulling?!" He said. Kendall glared at him.

"Hey! No cursing!" He commanded and James and Carlos got a puzzled expression. Logan came walking slowly but he stopped in the door.

"Ken-dall." The little girl behind Kendall's back cooed and the boys looked around confusedly. Kendall chuckled and took Valerie off his back and hugged her.

"I'm right here, sweetie." he said when he saw that the small girl was close to tears. "Don't worry. We're home now." he said and rocked her. James stared at the blond leader and the little baby. Then he cleared his throat.

"Kendall..." He mumbled. "You have... a LOT to explain." He said. Kendall smiled at him and nodded.

"Valerie. This is your uncle Jamie." He said and smiled at the girl. "And this is uncle Carlos. And that guy over there is you uncle Logan." He said. Kendall smiled again and handed the baby over to James and ran over to Logan.

"U-um..." James mumbled. Not having a clue what to do. Kendall gave Logan a big hug.

"K-Kendall..." Logan stuttered and frowned. "I'm-... I'm so sorry..." He said and Kendall shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Logan." he said. "You did what you could." Logan frowned again and started crying.

"No I didn't!" he said. "I- I could have saved you! If I just tried a little harder!" He whined and Kendall patted his back.

"No. Logan. It wasn't your fault." Kendall said again and rubbed the smart boys back.

"Um... Kendall?" James called and the blond let go of his crying friend. "What's with all the bags?" he asked. Kendall smiled.

"I have a lot to tell you guys. Help me get that inside and then we talk." he said. Carlos nodded and picked up two of the bags. James handed the baby back to Kendall and took the remaining bags.

They all walked inside. Carlos was almost clinging on to Kendall, and James and Logan were both shocked to see him. The little girl cooed and hid her face in Kendall's chest. They put the bags inside the door and then sat down in the living room. Kendall took a look around and smiled.

"Kendall." James said, still shocked. "H-How?" He asked. Kendall sighed a little.

"You guys won't believe what I've been through..." He said and leaned back with Valerie in his lap.

He started explaining what he had been through. He started off with his little swim, and Logan looked so ashamed to whole time, then how he had been washed up and found by other survivors. Of course the boys interrupted him and asked about them. Kendall told them how they took him to their camp where there lived a large amount of survivors by the highway. Also about Shanna and her going crazy and about Maya and Valerie.

"So... there's a lot of people alive?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yes. A lot of them. But Shanna is holding them back. But as I said, they will turn on her pretty soon." Kendall said.

"So. What do we do?" Logan asked. Kendall suddenly got serious.

"Guys." He said. "I also met this guy there. His name is Joey and he's a doctor and scientist." The others nodded and Kendall smiled. "They've found the cure."

* * *

**So... what do you guys say? Happy, happy?**

**Let's see what happens in the next few chapters *winks* I'm warning you now. Plot-twist/not really a plot-twist is coming up soon. Be ready *wink wink***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	73. Home

**Hi guys! Uploading early today because I probably won't have time later. Thinking of updating BTHorror tomorrow *smiles* How about it?**

**Anyways. Enjoy this chapter *winks***

* * *

"What?" Logan whisper. Shocked. "Cure?" Kendall nodded.

"Or... well. It's not finished yet. But they almost have it. But." he said and the others leaned closer. "He need our help." James nodded furiously.

"Of course! What can we do to help?!" he asked. Kendall look at Logan.

"He need a blood sample from you."

"Me?!" Logan ask. "Why?"

"I kind of told him that you've been bit but never turned. And the thing about radiation and all that. He said a blood sample from you could make the cure more accurate." Kendall said. He was interrupted by Valerie reaching for his face. He smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry Vallie. I got you." He whispered and the girl put her small hand on his nose.

The other boys looked at him and Carlos smiled a little.

"She's adorable." he said and Kendall nodded. "Valerie... what a cute name." Kendall nodded again and smiled.

"Kendall... I don't have the right equipment for taking that blood sample." Logan said worriedly. Jame sighed a little.

"Wow, Logan. Way to kill the mood." He said. Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall chuckled.

"Don't worry. I got the stuff. We're gonna have to deliver it though." he said. "And guess where we're going?" The other shrugged and leaned closer. "Palm Woods." Carlos' eyes widened.

"We're going to Palm Woods?" he asked. Kendall nodded. "H-Home..." Carlos mumbled. James put his hand on his shoulder.

"Carlos... this is our home now." he said. Carlos frowned.

"B-But... If they find a cure... when they find a cure... and the walkers are gone. W-We can move back!" He said. The others looked at each other. Kendall frowned.

"I don't know Carlos... I don't know if I could go back there... there's just... so many memories there." He mumbled.

"There's memories here too." Carlos said. True. Kendall frowned again.

"I guess you're right..." James said. Logan stayed quiet. Another silence that lasted for a few minutes appeared. Then Kendall yawned. "You tired?" James asked. The blond nodded.

"Yeah... I've been up all night trying to get here." He said and rubbed his neck. "The street was blocked and I had to walk a few blocks to get here." He yawned again. Valerie looked at him with tired eyes and cooed. "You tired too, Val?" Kendall mumbled and yawned.

"You should go to bed." Logan said. Kendall nodded and got out of the couch. "Go and rest up." Logan sat and patted his best friends shoulder. Kendall nodded and smiled at the others before the picked Valerie up and went up to the smaller bedroom. Logan turned back to James and Carlos.

"Logie!" Carlos said happily. "That means that you can..." He mumbled and teared up of happiness. James did the same and got up and wrapped his arms around Logan.

"You can stay!" He said and sobbed. Carlos got up and joined in on the hug. "And Kendall's back!" He said and nearly yelled because of how happy he was. Logan nodded and hid his face in James' shoulder. He shook slightly.

"I-I can't believe it." He said. "This isn't happening." He mumbled and received another hug from Carlos.

A few hours passed. The entire house felt bigger and warmer now that the fourth member of the inseparable gang was back. Logan even walked upstairs to check a few times, that Kendall really there and that his return wasn't some kind of hallucination. But no. Kendall was indeed sleeping in his and Grace's bedroom. With the small baby pulled close to his chest. Logan stared at him for a long time. Trying to understand what had happened. Kendall would occasionally shift a little and mumble something and Logan would quickly hide so it wouldn't be so obvious that he was staring. But Kendall didn't wake up. He just pulled Valerie closer and frowned a little in his sleep.

James and Carlos was outside. OUTSIDE. They hadn't been outside for a long time. They didn't even mind the wind, that had blown away the mist and felt cold against the skin. Most of the water had subsided and things started to go back to normal. Well... as normal as things can be in a zombie-apocalypse.

They were even happy. Happy that Kendall was back. Happy that he had a small addition to the family. Happy that Logan could live.

Logan had asked them not to tell Kendall about the whole... promise and Logan told James that the promise was no longer... valid. To James' relief. And the two boys also agreed not to tell Kendall. None of them wanted to do it. And since it wasn't important anymore... it didn't matter.

What Kendall didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right?

* * *

**So... the story isn't over yet. I goes on for a while more. I'm actually thinking of an ending. I haven't really got it yet. But this story needs to end so that I can start uploading another. **

**Or I might just start another one now? IDK.**

**Anyways. Stay tuned for more chapters and stories.**


	74. Names

**Here you guys go. Some adorableness. I don't even-**

**Don't get used to the nice stuff because shit is going down pretty soon.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall woke up well rested. He felt good. It had been a while since he had slept on a real bed and not just a mattress on hard concrete floor. He snuggled down in the pillows and flinched when Valerie whined a little.

"Sorry, sweetie. Did I squeeze you again?" He asked and chuckled quietly.

"Ken-daaalll..." She cooed and giggled. The blond boy laughed a little and hugged her.

"That's me." He said and got out of the bed. He went downstairs. It was about... lunch? Maybe a little later? Carlos had fallen asleep on the couch. Logan were outside to get some of that fresh air and James sat in the kitchen flipping through an old magazine he had found. He looked up when Kendall walked in.

"Hi!" He said happily. Kendall smiled and Valerie pulled at his ear a little.

"Oow!" Kendall said and chuckled. "You know that hurts, right?" He asked and held the little girl away from his ear. Valerie giggled and Kendall shook his head. "She's crazy." He said and smiled at James.

"She... is." James mumbled. Kendall smiled at Valerie and then looked at James.

"Do... Do you wanna hold her a while?" He asked and sat down next to him. James looked a little nervous. "Just hold her like this and it'll be fine." Kendall said and carefully handed Valerie over. "There we go." He said. Valerie stared wide eyed at James and tried to pull his hair. James chuckled a little and leaned away. "Don't pull uncle James' hair. Only bad girls do that." Kendall said and earned a small laughter from James.

"It's alright. I don't really mind." James said. Kendall chuckled.

"If you want your hair on your head I would advice you to keep distance. This little girl is strong." He said and rubbed his aching ear. "She's pulled out quite a lot of my hair already. I might go bald with her around!" He said and laughed. James laughed a little and did as Kendall said.

"Hi, Valerie." James said and looked at the girl. "I'm James." He said and Valerie looked at him. "James. Can you say that?" James asked. The little girl looked confused.

"Ken-dall?" She mumbled. Kendall laughed.

"Not Kendall." He said. "James." He said slowly and smiled at Valerie. "Or Jamie if you prefer that."

"Aims..." Valerie mumbled. James lit up. "Aims." She said again and giggled. Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, close enough." He said and shook his head. Kendall walked over to the counter and made some coffee. James sat with the little girl in his lap and tried to teach her his name properly. But she had clearly decided to call him 'Aims'. Which was adorable. After a while Logan joined them and they tried teaching the girl his name. To make it easy for the girl the tried teaching her 'Logie' or 'Loges'.

"Ogie!" Valerie said loudly and waved her tiny arms around. The three boys laughed.

"I don't get how she got your name right but not ours. I mean... your name is probably the weirdest." James said and rocked the giggling girl a little. Kendall shrugged.

The three boys spent the next few minutes trying make the girl make Carlos a funny nickname but she only got it to 'Los' so they were a bit disappointed.

"Oh, there he is! Say it, Vallie. Say it!" Logan said and chuckled when a sleepy Carlos came into the room.

"Los!" Valerie yelled and laughed. The three boys around the table praised her and Carlos smiled.

"You taught her my name?" He asked and yawned a little. James chuckled and Kendall smiled.

"Well. We tried. But she only says Los." Kendall said. "Oh, say hi to Aims and Ogie by the way." He said and pointed at the other boys. Carlos smiled again. "Coffee?" Kendall asked. The newly awake boy nodded and sat down next to Logan, aka Ogie, and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe we should get that bed up from the basement?" Carlos asked while sipping on his coffee. Kendall shook his head.

"She won't fit. She's too small." He said. Logan shrugged.

"It's good practice." He said. Kendall shook his head again. James laughed.

"Dude, your acting like some kind of chicken. The girl will be fine." He said. Kendall frowned and Valerie crawled across James' lap to him. "Okay. Looks like we have two chickens in the house." James said. Kendall glared a little at him.

"She's just a little scared. She don't like being alone." He said and hugged the girl. "And that's fine." He said and smiled. The others rolled their eyes a little. Kendall noticed and frowned. "Stop it, okay?" He whined and James laughed again and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kendall." He said.

* * *

**Ugh... Someone, including me, must stop giving these guys children. Because they're adorable with kids. *sighs***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**(Btw. Check out my new story Love of his life. *wink wink* )**


End file.
